Best Kept Secret
by Superchick07
Summary: Kagome's family has a secret that has been kept for years. A certain taiyoukai discovers her secret and uses it against her to gain her help. Will she agree or will he reveal all?
1. Secret Revealed

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1

"Come on everyone it is time to have breakfast." Kagome yelled while finishing the last bit of breakfast preparations. Inuyasha instantly jumped from the tree overhead while Sango and Miroku untangled themselves from each other on the other side of camp. Shippou was the only one that did not stir instantly. "Come on sweety get up before Inuyasha eats your portion of breakfast." Kagome laughed as Shippou practically threw himself at the bowl sitting next to Kagome.

"So what do we have planned for today Inuyasha?" It had been seven years and still it was the same thing every day. They would awaken and then plan the day, push on until the humans were ready to drop from exhaustion and then they would eat, sleep and then start the whole process over again. Kagome gave an excited smile as she listened because she knew they were down to the last shards and that the final confrontation with Naraku was at hand. The only things that were new with their group was that Kikyou now traveled with them as Inuyasha's mate and Shippou was now half of Kagome's height. Kagome had long ago accepted that she only loved Inuyasha like a brother and not the way that she had first thought.

"Keh! We are going to keep heading south because that is were the latest rumors…. What the fuck?" Suddenly, like a door was opened Inuyasha and Shippou could smell Naraku all around the clearing. Kagome, Kikyou, and Miroku could sense the strong tainted, demonic aura like a slap in the face. The group only had time to arm themselves when they were attacked. Kagome automatically took a stance of defense in front of her son. She and Kikyou stood back to back with the kitsune in between them. Kirara transformed and Sango jumped on to her back and took up fighting from the air. Miroku and Inuyasha took up stances near the two mikos on the ground. As soon as the first strikes of the battle were made the ookami prince Kouga rushed into the clearing in a gust of wind.

"Oii, dog-turd, you weren't planning to end this sadistic hanyou without me were you." Kouga exclaimed while racing towards a smiling Kagura. Inuyasha smiled at the familiar barb from the youkai he considered his friend though we would never reveal that to anyone. "Yeah well I knew that you were lurking around spying on us as usual so didn't think to waist my breath filthy wolf."

With that final comment everyone concentrated really hard on the battle at hand because all could tell that it was the final battle and one slip up could cause them their lives. Suddenly a cry was heard from the air by Sango as Kirara brought her back the ground. She had thrown her hiraikotsu when Kohaku threw his scythe and caught her across the back. "Oh kami. Sango are you alright?"

Kagome cried as she ran to her friends side leaving Kikyou to defend Shippou. She leaned over her friend to see if it was life threatening. It wasn't she discovered almost instantly but the brief distraction had given Naraku the opening he wanted and he sent a hoard of demons toward the women. Miroku saw this and panicked.

"Sango, Kagome hold on." He ran and jumped in front of the women and opened up his wind tunnel. To late he noticed the saimyoushou that were interwoven with the many demons. Sango also noticed and ran to support Miroku as the poisons began to drain him. "I love you Sango, I always have." He whispered as the last of the enemy was sucked into his cursed hand. Sango began to weep uncontrollably over his unconscious body.

"I love you too, Miroku. Please don't be dead. You have to survive this. If you do I promise to marry you and bare you as many children as you want." Kagome stood guard with Kirara until Sango gathered herself together and used the anger to fuel her determination in the battle.

Kagura continued to throw her attacks at Kouga who was stealthily avoiding them with the help of the jewel fragments in his legs. He was landing blow after blow on the wind witch when he was distracted by the smell of Kagome's blood. It was the opportunity that Kagura had been waiting for. She ripped the shards from his legs with one quick movement and threw Kouga to the ground. "Damn you witch. I will kill you even without the shards." He snarled as he tried to regain his feet. Kagura just sat on her huge leaf and smiled it did not sit well with Kouga because she looked positively gleeful. "I am not the one that you should be worrying about wolf." Even as she was finishing the sentence Naraku sent one of his tentacles through the yaisei-ookami. Kouga was stunned as he fell to the ground and darkness invaded his mind and body.

"Come now sister do truly believe that you will leave this clearing alive. For if you do you should forget it now for I will personally see to your demise with pleasure." Sango spun around in time to narrowly miss the blade that was sent her way by Kohaku. Sango then concentrated her entire being on fighting off Kohaku with out causing him any real danger. "Please Kohaku remember who I am and stop this. I love you. I don't want to hurt you." Kohaku smiled wickedly at her and replied. "then that will be your downfall sister." Sango continued to fend off his attacks without harming him.

Kagome had watched Kouga fall and aimed a purifying arrow straight at Naraku where she knew the jewel rested. Naraku sensed it at the last moment and moved so that it purified his side from his arm to his waist then disappeared from her site. Kagome then took aim at a startled Kagura and purified her before she ever knew what hit her. Kagome frantically searched for the evil hanyou and found him battling Inuyasha. She continued to fire arrows at the hoards of demons that were keeping herself, Kikyou, and Shippou busy.

Sango stood in awe as her brother disappeared from her vision. She stood in wait knowing that he would again attack. "You should concentrate harder sister if you plan on staying alive." Sango turned abruptly when she heard the whispered words next to her ear, but she found no one there. Then without any warned she was hit in the head with the hilt of Kohaku's sword hard enough to crack open her head and render her unconscious. As soon as Kohaku hit Sango he fell limp to the ground as a tentacle withdrew from his back with the jewel shard that had kept him alive. "You have served your purpose slayer by breaking your sister, now I have no use for you." Naraku exclaimed to himself with a sinister smile. Then he returned his full attention to the hanyou in front of him. "So Inuyasha it is down to your mate, your best friend, and yourself. Do you truly believe that the dead miko will stand a chance against me or do you think that she will crumble?" He goaded Inuyasha further into the fury that was overtaking him.

"Shut up and leave them out of this Naraku this is between you and me." Inuyasha once again hacked off a numerous amount of the appendages that were being sent his way.

"Kikyou I am sending you to Keade's village to inform her what is going on and to protect Shippou don't let him leave to try and return here please. This is for Inuyasha so that he can fight without having to worry if you are safe or not. Please understand." A frantic Kagome told Kikyou and Shippou. She had heard the threat from the hanyou and knew that it would be better if they were gone and she and Inuyasha could concentrate wholly on Naraku. She also knew that if she had to reveal her secret to win that Inuyasha would keep her secret and remain her friend.

"Alright Kagome. I don't like it but if it will help then I will do so." Kikyou bowed and grabbed a hold of a crying Shippou.

"NO mama I wont leave you. Please don't make me go let me fight with you." The kitsune was frantic to stay and give the only mother he knew what little protection he could. Kagome smiled an comforting smile and kissed him on his head. "It will be alright honey. I love you and will see you soon ok. Be good for Kikyou."

She closed her eyes and concentrated her newly gained ability to send her son and friend away from the battle at hand. As soon as she regained her bearings she turned to help Inuyasha with Naraku.

"Ahh so the miko has decided to aid you. All the better I can now kill you both more easily." Naraku smiled and seamed as if he was using no energy at all to fend them off. Inuyasha looked around and realized that he and Kagome were the only ones left standing in the battle. And frantically searched for his mate but could not find her. Kagome sensed what was distracting her friend.

"Its alright Inuyasha they are safe at the village. I sent them there to inform Keade and to keep both of our weaknesses out of Naraku's grasp." She smile at Inuyasha as he breathed a sigh of relief and then both continued their assault on Naraku's barrier while also fighting off the appendages that he was unmercifully hurling at them. Inuyasha noticed something out the corner of his eye and turned to see his stoic older brother walking out of the forest to his left. Naraku took advantage of the mistep in Inuyasha's concentration and stabbed him through his stomach and hurled his limp body into a tree deep in the forest. Kagome saw this and panicked she was left alone to fight off the depraived hanyou. 'well this is as good a time as any to truly fight him until the end' she thought as her eyes began to bleed red for the first time in this time period.

Sesshoumaru had rushed to the area where he could smell blood and death and evil. He saw his brother notice him but knew that the miko and the hanyou had yet to notice him. He was not surprised when his brother was thrown into the trees. He was however very surprised for the first time in his life when he felt the aura and scent around the miko changed to become that of a youkai instead of a human. He saw Naraku pause in his attacks and stare at the miko in awe and lust and it discusted him. "Come Kagome you do not have to fight me. Join me little one and we will rule all of Japan." He heard the hanyou proposition the miko-demon. Sesshoumaru was discusted. Then he was very amused though if anyone saw him they would only see a barely noticable quirk of his lips before it was gone as Kagome answered the hanyou.

"Oh please like I would even consider that after the way that you have ruined my friends lives. whatever. your smell alone is so revolting that i can barely stand to stand here." She spat at him while trying to keep from letting her beast take control. She could now sense that Sesshoumaru was standing just inside the trees watching the whole thing happen. She knew that if for no other reason he would help because they were on his lands. Her words had infuriated the hanyou and he now sent every thing he had at her. She was being overwhelmed and was beginning to think that she had judged Sesshoumaru wrong. She sent a final purification arrow that broke his barrier but was slammed into a tree only hard enough to imobilize her for a moment. She saw Naraku fly at her smiling and knew that she was about to die so she closed her eyes and waited for the pain. It never came.

"Do you plan on sitting there and dying or are you going to fight woman?" Sesshoumaru jumped in at the last moment surprising Kagome and completly terrifiying the hanyou. Kagome smiled and stood and took up a fighting stance next to the taiyoukai. "I knew you would help." She beamed at him. "hm" was his only reply as he lept at the hanyou. Kagome followed a second later. The hanyou was quickly losing to the pair of powerful youkai. Sesshoumaru finally got Naraku trapped on the ground. Kagome shot an arrow at him that contianed all of her powers. It purified him instanly. Kagome was overjoyed until she noticed that the jewel shard that he had held was once again scattered thoughout Japan. "Oh kami now we have to start all over agian. this really sucks." Sesshoumaru just looked at her for awile trying to decipher what kind of youkai she was, but before he could she quickly hid all traces of the youkai in her blood.

"Why do you hide what you are woman?" Sesshoumaru startled Kagome with his question. Then reality hit and she realized that her enemy now knew something that her family had fought so hard to hide. Sesshoumaru felt the fear and distress that rolled off the miko. "I will not ask again woman..."

" Oh Kami I am so stupid. After seven years of hiding the one person who finds out my secret is one of the very youkai I was trying to avoid knowing, Damn it why can't anything go right." She mumbled quietly to herself though the taiyoukai heard every word. Finally she looked up and met his eyes. "I do it for my own protection and as the element of surprise. My trump card incase I ever get into real trouble like today. Please Lord Sesshoumaru don't tell anyone. Not even my friends know of this." She looked at him as he thought about her reply. 'I could use her to help me against the youkai that are threatening my land rights.' She unconciously took a step back when a malicious smile appeared on his elegant face.

"You will fight for me and will keep your secret." Kagome was in awe at the order and was about to tell him no when Inuyasha began to make his way back into the clearing. "Don't answer now miko. I will be back in one weeks time to either take you with me or to reveal all to your friends and everyone else." Before Kagome could answer Sesshoumaru disapeared and Inuyasha stumbled into the clearing with a look of utter confusion on his face. "I will explain everything once we get to Keade's and get everyone healing ok I promise." Inuyasha grumbled but did as she said anyways.


	2. Surprising Departure

I do not own Inuyasha

Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2

"Ok wench. What the hell happened back there? Why was my stupid half-brother there and where is Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded as soon as everyone was sitting or laying around comfortably. He had been brooding over those questions for a day and a half now. Kagome had to close her eyes and count to ten to reel in her anger at Inuyasha's demanding tone and name calling. When she finally opened her eyes again everyone could tell that she was holding back anger. Sango placed a calm, comforting hand on Kagome's arm to urge her on. "It's alright Kagome. You know how Inuyasha is. Please tell us what happened." Kagome looked at Sango and smiled. She also threw a smile Kikyou's way when she saw her telling Inuyasha to calm down and be patient. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the news to come.

"Naraku…is dead." Everyone just looked at Kagome with astonished expressions. "Before you say anything let me finish. Please." She waited until everyone consented and continued her story. "After Inuyasha was taken out of the fight I threw everything that I could at him with my powers. Finally he hit me and when I thought that he was about to finish me off Sesshoumaru stepped in and saved my life. He broke Naraku's barrier and then I used every ounce of energy I had left to purify him." Everyone was happy except Inuyasha he was very upset that his half-brother had succeeded where he had not. Everyone was talking excitedly.

"Kagome where is the Shikon no tama. I can not sense it with you or anywhere near." Everyone immediately got quiet and stared expectantly at Kagome. Inuyasha growled when Kagome hesitated. "My stupid, no good, bastard of a half-brother has it doesn't he that is why he left with out killing you isn't it so that you could tell him where it was. I knew there was a reason he showed up." Inuyasha got up and was in Kagome's face raging and pacing while he rambled on and on about Sesshoumaru and the jewel and how he was going to get it back. Finally everyone was tired and looked at Kagome again with a look of askance. So she complied.

"Inuyasha" she asked calmly. He didn't even look her way. "INUYASHA……SIT" She yelled over his raging. He hit the floor and was left cursing in a crater in the center of the room. "Well now that we know what Inuyasha thinks happened, let me tell you what really happened." She paused again and looked worriedly at her friends. Shippou moved closer to her and took her hand for support. Kagome smiled down at him and continued. "Sesshoumaru does not have the jewel. When I purified Naraku I hit the jewel with my arrow and…..it was again…..shattered. I am so sorry please don't be mad at me. Please." Kagome bowed her head and closed her eyes letting the tears fall freely. Everyone was so stunned they didn't know what to say. They knew they had to say something to ensure their dearest friend that it was all right and that they weren't mad at her.

"Kagome it's ok. It isn't your fault. We'll just keep looking ok. We love you and now we get to keep you with us longer. I mean we have been traveling together for seven years I don't know what I would do if I had to settle somewhere." Sango hugged Kagome close and reassured her that everything would be ok.

"Oh please. Of course it's your fault. You are the only one who had ever succeeded in breaking the jewel but you didn't do it once no you had to do it a second time. Way to go you have managed to do something twice what nobody thought was possible to do even a first time. You really are nothing but trouble." Inuyasha hurled at her as he took Kikyou and left the hut. Sango held Kagome tighter as she began to cry harder.

"No Kagome he doesn't mean that. He's just angry. You never have been and never will be a burden to us. We love you and you are our family." Sango rocked her as Miroku came up to rub her back. "She is right Kagome Inuyasha is just angry right now. Nothing he said was true. You are like a sister to me and you always will be." Shippou for the first time in a while got between the two women and sat in the lap of the one he considered his mother and hugged her tightly. "I love you mama. I don't blame you and I want you to stay." Kagome smiled and dried up her tears after the heart-felt and reassuring words of her closest friends and son.

"Thank you guys so much you don't know how much this means to me. When you guys are healed enough to leave we will start out to find the shards again. I promise." After that she got up to help Keade prepare supper while the other's once again lay back and rest. While Kagome was gathering she remembered suddenly the deal that Sesshoumaru had made her and knew that she had to tell her friends that she would be leaving with him. 'My families secret must be kept at all cost no more people can that I am an Inuyoukai or that I am really from this time. Everything would be lost no matter how much I hate the situation.' she thought as she was passing out the food.

Over the next four days she helped her friends to heal, gathered herbs for Keade, and increased her miko power back to where it was before the battle with Naraku. She was still trying to find the perfect time to tell her friends. Sango, Kikyou, and Shippou noticed that she was always deep in thought and that sometimes she would seem so sad. They even suggested that she visit her home for a little while. She declined because she wanted to spend as much time with her friends before she left. Kagome didn't think that she would be able to leave her kit behind and was constantly trying to find ways to convince Sesshoumaru to let her bring him.

"Hey Kagome come and bath with Kikyou and I please. We haven't done so in a while and I am finally well enough to leave the village." Sango asked as Kagome walked out of the hut from giving Kaede the herbs she had just collected she smiled her first real, smile in days.

"Ok great I be right out." Kagome ran back inside and hurriedly gathered her things and then ran back outside to where the two women were waiting for her. She had finally gotten them into the habit of bathing regularly. She knew that she had to tell them she was leaving but decided to tell everyone together tomorrow morning before Sesshoumaru showed up. "Alright I am so glad that you are feeling better Sango. And that Inuyasha is letting you leave his sight Kikyou." They all laughed as Kikyou put her hands over her stomach. They had all found out two days ago that Kikyou was pregnant with her and Inuyasha's first child. Inuyasha had been watching her like a hawk and wouldn't allow her out of his sight.

"Oh I had to fight him but he finally agreed to let me leave when I threatened to purify him if he didn't give me some space. And then when that didn't work I told him that I would have you 'sit' him three times every day for the next week." With that all of the girls busted out laughing again as they cleared the trees to where the hot spring was invitingly waiting. They quickly undressed and dove into the heavenly water. They washed and then chatted for about two and half hours about whatever popped into their heads. "Ok guys if I don't get back to the village soon Inuyasha is going to come looking for me and that would be embarrassing." They all agreed and quickly got out and headed back home.

When they arrived a very angry hanyou was pacing in front of the hut he shared with Kikyou. "Well it took you long enough. Dear Kami what did you do fall asleep. I was just about to come after you." Kikyou laughed, hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too Inuyasha I'll get dinner started." She laughed again as the anger quickly left him and he hurried into the hut to help her with anything she might need. Sango and Kagome were still laughing when they walked into Kaede's hut to help with dinner over there.

"I never thought I would see the day when his anger just washed away with such simple gestures." Kagome laughed as she helped Sango pass out the food. Miroku and Shippou looked confused but shrugged it off. " Don't worry Shippou you will never understand the dealings of women." Shippou laughed and smiled when Kagome handed him his food.

"Oh me neither but it is quite a good thing that it is possible I think them finally getting over their problems and accepting that they loved each other was the best thing that could have happened." Kagome agree and they sat in companionable silence for the rest of the meal. Mikoku and Sango left for the hut that they shared at the edge of the village so as to protect it better at night. Sango and Miroku had also finally gotten over their stubbornness and let each other know how they feel. So Miroku proposed and they had been married for about two years now.

"Good night mama. I love you." Shippou mumbled tiredly and Kagome tucked him in. "Good night sweet heart." She whispered as she kissed him lightly on the head and headed to her own pallet. She took forever to go to sleep. She was so upset about what she had to reveal to her friends and she was afraid that Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her take her son and then she would have to refuse to leave with him. She would not let him control her. She finally fell asleep with that resolution in her mind. "I will take my son with me or I will prepare for the war that will begin once everyone knows who I am."

Kagome hurried the next morning to eat breakfast so that she could get everyone together. She had to tell them now that she would be leaving with Sesshoumaru before he showed up and a fight took place. "Everyone listen please I have something very important to tell all of you." She waited until she had everyones attention to begin again. "I am going to be..." Suddenly Inuyasha shot up from his place on the floor and stood protectivly infront of Kikyou. Everyone else also jumped up and grabbed their weapons except for Kagome who knew that she had missed her oppotunity to tell them because Sesshoumaru had just entered the hut. "Boy when you say you're coming you come early. Don't you ever show up late for anything." Everyone just stopped and looked at Kagome as if she had grown another head.

"No. Are you and the kit ready to leave?" Sesshoumaru simply stated as he watched the others reactions and smirked at the looks of utter disbelief on every face in the hut. Kagome jumped and turned around and looked Sesshoumaru in amazment when he stated that she could take Shippou with her. Inuyasha finally shook off the surprise and started yelling.

"I don't think so. Kagome and Shippou ain't going nowhere especially not with you. Are you Kagome?" He never took his eyes off of Sesshoumaru while he asked her. When she didn't answer Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou lowered their weapons and relaxed knowing that Kagome had chose this. Shippou moved up to take his place next to his mama incase anything went wrong. Inuyasha however faltered. "Kagome tell me you are not actually agreeing to go with him?" He finally looked at her and lowered his sword. "Kagome why are you leaving you know I didn't mean any of the things I said. What about helping us help find the shards? WHY are you LEAVING with HIM?" Inuyasha walked closer to her yelling. Kagome couldn't remember what she was going to tell them and was struggleing to remember.

"She and the kit will be leaving with me for Rin's benefit. The kit will keep her company and play with her while the miko teaches her about being a woman and takes over her lessons inorder to further her education. Not that it is any of your business little brother." Sesshoumaru saw that the miko was trying to figure out what to tell them so he lied for her without even thinking about it. It surprised him and he couldn't figure out why he had done so. " Now get your things miko, kitsune we are leaving in five minutes." With that said he walked out of the hut to wait with Ah-un, Rin, and Jaken. Kagome turned to her friends smiling sadly.

"I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I just couldn't find the right time to tell you. I love you guys and I will keep looking for the jewel shards while I am with Sesshoumaru. I promise that I will come and visit as soon as I can." They smiled and hugged her while helping her to get her and Shippou's things together. Inuyasha finally spoke up when she approached him to tell him bye. "Good bye Inuyasha I will see you soon ok."

"What are we supposed to do about finding the shards without you? You are really going to leave with my brother. Don't go they need you here. You are our family you can't just leave. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE LEAVING WENCH? TELL ME." Kagome sighed and knew that he wasn't going to let her leave without a fight."Inuyasha I have told you before don't yell at me ever and don't call me names...OSUWARI" with that she gave her friends one last hug and then took Shippou and walked out to where the others where waiting. "Ok lets go." Rin hugged her and then she and Shippou began to play while she silently followed Sesshoumaru.'Well this is the first day of my new life. I am going to make it the best I can and try not to get myself killed in the process.' Kagome thought as she stared at the out line of the only person who knew her families secret. A man who had tried to kill her every time their paths crossed and smiled at the irony of the situation.


	3. Day one with Sesshoumaru

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

The group was traveling in relative silence and had been for most of the day. Sesshoumaru was lost in thought about the strange miko-youkai now traveling with him. 'what kind of youkai is she? Who is she and where is she from? Right now I can't even smell the youkai blood in her. She only smells like a human. If I had not seen it for myself I would not believe it. Maybe she is ashamed to be a youkai.' at that thought Sesshoumaru unknowingly snarled so quietly that even Kagome almost missed. He continued to think about the anomaly that was walking with him. Kagome however was silent and in thought about her friends and family.

'I hope that they are not angry with me. I will search for the shards while I am with Sesshoumaru I am not abandoning my responsibility and Sesshoumaru will not stop me from searching. I didn't get the chance to tell my family bye for fear of missing time with my family here I wonder if Sesshoumaru will allow me to visit them soon. I wonder if the children are hungry.' she was pulled from her musings when an almost inaudible snarl came from Sesshoumaru and his scent spiked with anger for a second before it was once again normal. She looked around and noticed that the other youkai with them had not noticed or heard. 'my senses are sharpening. This means that the time is almost near and that apart of the prophecy was come true.' She thought back to the day that her mother and jii-chan had told her who she was and what her destiny was.

Three years ago……

"Kagome I know that it is your birthday and a time to rejoice but your jii-chan and I have something important to tell you. Will you please join us under the sacred tree?" Kagome's mother asked her as soon as the last of her party guests had left. She smiled at her mother and noticed that she was nervous about something. The last time her mother had looked like this was when she had revealed to her and Souta that they were not human but Miko-youkai and that they had to make sure to keep it a secret from anyone who was not family that it was important to their well being. Kagome didn't think that anything could beat the shock of finding out that she was not human so wasn't to worried about it.

"Of course okaa-san. Do you want me to fetch Souta?" Kagome's mother shook her head and then headed out the door and to the forest surrounding the back of the house. Kagome's smiled faltered as she followed her worried mother to where her silent grandfather waited under the tree that she had released Inuyasha from the first time she met him. "Ok why are the two of you so silent and solemn. I know what ever you have to tell me can't be more of a shock then the last time you brought me here." Her mother looked at her and smiled while patting the place next to her on the ground.

"Please take a seat beside me sweetheart. I am afraid that what we have to tell you is probably going to shock you more if not make you angry." She put her hand on Kagome's leg reassuringly. Kagome just sat silently waiting, wanting to get the confession out so that she could wipe the worry from her mothers face. "Kagome we are not from this time period we are from the feudal era that you travel to." Kagome's mouth was hung open in utter disbelief.

"What are you talking about? We can't be from the past how did we get here? I thought that I was the only one able to pass between the two times." Kagome was baffled she didn't know what to think she sat in silence think when her grandfather began talking.

"Kagome, dear, we are from the past. We had help from the priestess Midoriko. She allowed us one trip here and then one trip back when it was time for the prophecy to be fulfilled." He held up his hand when Kagome was about to ask a question. "I will tell the prophecy I speak of in a moment. She granted you the power to travel at will from the time you were of age to take care of yourself until the time the prophecy was fulfilled and then all ability of the well will cease for all." Kagome shook her head as she took in the meaning and one of her greatest fears was squashed. She would be able to stay in the land that she had fallen in love with, her closest friends and never have to tell her parents bye. She smiled at her mother and grandfather as her mother once again started talking.

"Sweetheart I know that I have told you that your father was dead. But he is not. He lives on in the past waiting for us to return to him. Please dear before you speak let your grandfather tell you of the reason why we left and he stayed and then I will tell you more of your father and then you may return to your friends." Kagome only nodded. At the moment she was overwhelmed with the fact that her father was alive and that she may have met him or heard of him already.

Jii-chan waited until he had Kagome's full attention before revealing the real reason they had brought her out here to talk to her. "There was a prophecy foretold on the day that you were born that a daughter of the north would rise and fight to stop the evil that was slowly diminishing the light in Japan with the help of unexpected friends. When the evil was gone she would move on to find her protector, the one who would stand strong beside her to unite those of the North, South, East, and West into one for a lasting peace. If she does not succeed then all of the land would be thrown into an endless war between all." With that he look on to Kagome to see what her reaction was. He knew that it was a lot for his precious granddaughter to take in. He was surprised when she smiled.

"What does that have to do with me I am not a daughter of the North? See you worry over nothing now let us get to the house and clean." Kagome made to get up when her mother caught her wrist and sat her back down. "what is it Okaa-san?" Her mother smiled at her.

"You are wrong Kagome. You are the daughter of the North. You father, my mate, is Youko, the Northern Lord. That is why we went away to keep you safe and alive until it was time to return to fulfill your destiny. There are those who do not want the unity of Japan they are who we protect you from. Are not your friends unexpected by all. A hanyou who was pinned by a human and hates them but travels with and protects three. A tajiya who was raised to kill youkai yet travels with three and loves them. A monk with a curse who cares for you and goes against all by traveling with youkai. A miko who adopted a kitsune when there was no one left to care for him. Come now your group is unexpected allies who have grown to become a family that no one can destroy. Are you not at this moment in that time battling an evil that is trying to steal the light from Japan by taking the jewel and killing everything. Sweet Kagome think about it and know that we speak the truth. But you must tell no one and now you know why. Do not seek out your father it will put you both in danger. Just continue as you have been." Kagome nodded and hugged her mother and grandpa.

" I will I promise. This is a lot to take in right now and I don't understand why you didn't just tell me about all of this. It would have been easier to except had I grown up knowing. Now I have to cope with this along with Naraku and keeping the real me hidden from all. I am a youkai and proud of it. With the proper training I can defend myself and then I don't have to hide anymore please let me do this." Kagome pleaded as her mother just looked at her sadly.

"I understand how you feel darling but you mustn't. Please don't do anything irrational. Think of your kit and your friends you would be placing them in more danger if all was revealed." She knew that if nothing else could convince Kagome it was the thought of someone hurting her son.

"Ok. For Shippou I will stay silent until my protector is found." She stood to leave. When she was stopped by her grandfather.

"Kagome know that as the time nears for the prophecy to be completed you will slowly lose your human disguise and began to smell, hear, sense, taste, and feel like a youkai. Others will also smell you as youkai. But this will only start to occur once you are in the presence of your protector. He will be the first to learn your secret and the one to completely awaken the youkai blood in you."

Back to the present….

Kagome was pulled from her remembering surprised at the discovery and by someone pulling on her pants. She looked down at Shippou and saw relief flood his youthful face. "Mama I was so worried about you. You wouldn't answer me or anything you just kept starring off into the sky and Rin is worried she is crying and we were so scared mama." He finished with tears rolling down his face. Kagome softly smiled at him and picked him up. She walked over to where Rin was sitting on ah-un crying and lifted the child into her arms as well.

"ohh sweet hearts it's alright. I'm ok. Everything is going to be ok." She sat down under a tree and began to rock them as she sang until they stopped crying. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru in a nearby tree watching them. She smiled at him and then remembered what her grandfather had said three years ago about her protector being the first to know her true nature. She instantly brought her attention back to the children in her arms. "Are the two of you hungry it is about time to stop and eat anyways so how about it. Who wants ramen?" Shippou raised his hand and smiled brightly. Rin gave Kagome a quizzical look. Kagome answered even before Rin could ask the question. "It is a food from my village. It is noodles with seasonings it is really good. You will love it. Why don't the two of you go play while I get lunch ready." They both ran and Shippou taught Rin how to play Tag. Kagome was startled when Sesshoumaru landed in front of her suddenly.

"Who do you think you are to presume that we will stop because you say so. I am the leader here and I say when we stop do you understand miko." He calmly spoke to her with no emotion. Kagome was scarred for but a moment before she just smiled at him.

"One we are stopping because the children and myself need food and rest and I am sorry if I made you feel that I was questioning your leadership because I am not. I am only thinking of the children. And two my name isn't miko it is ka-go-me. Hear it, remember it, and use it or I will not answer you. Ok." With that she grabbed her pot and went to gather water with a smile on her face leaving a surprised taiyoukai. 'no one has spoken to me like that since my mother who does she think she is. She is not afraid of me and even speaks to me like an equal. Which she is not I will have to put her in her place later.' He growled and then hopped into a nearby tree to keep watch until it was time to leave.

When Kagome finished packing back up and put the children on Ah-un she found Seshoumaru waiting for he so that they could continue. They continued on in silence since the children had fallen asleep with Kagome felt a familiar presence. She was instantly readied. With her bow and arrow drawn as she took of towards it. Sesshoumaru sensed her sudden change and was shock when she readied her self for a fight and took off in the direction that he knew a powerful youkai was wondering. "Jaken you are to guard the children until we return if any harm comes to them it will be your life." He didn't wait as he followed the strange miko to where she was facing off with the demon. Sesshoumaru stayed in the shadows to see how she was deal with the threat.

"Aww.. How sweet of you to bring me the jewel piece that you have. Now I don't have to find it. Give it to me human, or I will rip it from your broken body." The tiger youkai sneered as Kagome stood poised before him.

"In your dreams did you honestly think that I would just hand it to you. Actually I am here for your piece do you give it freely or shall I take it." Kagome smiled sweetly to the youkai in front of her as if it were her long time friend. "I am not a normal human and It would be in your best interest to just give me the shard in your arm." Kagome consciously let go of her powers and watched the tiger look on in fascination.

"So the little human is a miko and something else. What are you pretty miko. I don't think I will kill you now I think that I will keep you for my pet." With that he attacked. Sesshoumaru stood to protect the miko when at the last moment she used the arrow to stab the tiger in the chest while pouring her energy through it into the youkai. When he was gone Kagome put on a smile and leaned down to pick up the shard. It instantly turned pink at her touch. She knew that Sesshoumaru was standing just out of sight in the trees nearby and ignored him to see if he would reveal himself. He didn't he just waited until the miko headed back to the others and he sped before her and was waiting when she arrived. She explained what she had gone to do figuring that the taiyoukai did not want her to know that he was there. "Oh mama you are so brave. How come you never did anything like that when we were with Inuyasha and the others?" He asked as he bounced excitedly behind Rin on the two headed dragon.

"I never got the chance when we were with the others. They always just assumed that I could not take care of myself. So I just let them it made Inuyasha feel important and the others just followed him. But it is ok Shippou I alright with it as long as they did not need me." They continued until it was time to stop for the night with Kagome chatting with the children and keeping them entertained.

"We will stop here for the night. Know that we will leave early on the morrow miko so be prepared." He left to gather fire wood for them and then left again to hunt for himself. He never ate with anyone he enjoyed the hunt. He returned as Kagome was tucking the children in to a strange blanket that surrounded them on all sides as she sang to them until they fell asleep. Sesshoumaru was calmed by Kagome's smooth singing but didn't notice it until she stopped. He was startled by the fact but refused to acknowledge it.

He noticed that she was getting some things together and was heading off in the direction of the hot spring that was near by. "Where are you going miko?" He asked simply. She turned and she had a look of annoyance on her face.

"I am going to bathe if that is alright with you. I will be back later. And my name is not miko it is Kagome didn't we already…. Oh never mind." She turned away and mumbled under her breath but Sesshoumaru heard her. "You are just like Inuyasha what is so hard about my name." Sesshoumaru growled under his breath at the comment and was also amused by her determination to be called only by her name. He waited until she returned and listened to her breathing until she fell asleep. Then he sensed the area to make sure that there was no threat to the ones sleeping below before he allowed his body to rest. He surprised himself by actually watching her while she slept she was so peaceful and always smiling he would never admit to anyone but he too, had actually been worried about the miko when she wouldn't respond earlier.

Sorry for not posting sooner I intend to submitt everyother day but my family was gone all day yesterday and i could not get it in then so i worked today to get it finished. review please let me know if you think it could use some help this is my first story.


	4. The Arrival

I do not own Inuyasha

Sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. We just got a new computer so now I can write whenever I want to so hopefully the chapters will come regularly now

Chapter 4

On the second and last day of the trip to Sesshoumaru's castle it was uneventful and boring even for the children. Kagome tried to keep the children entertained without bothering Sesshoumaru. So she tried to do quiet things with them but really couldn't manage it because she also was still trying to figure out a way to find out if Sesshoumaru was for or against uniting Japan because she knew that her time was limited until she could no longer hold a human disguise. She knew that he was her protector but did not know how to inform him with out getting killed. Finally after lunch she gave up trying to keep the children occupied and finally only the even breathing of the sleeping children could be heard from the group.

Sesshoumaru had noticed that Kagome was unusually quiet and that she seemed lost in thought. He didn't know what to make of it but was glad to have silence in his group once again. He noticed unwillingly that apart of him already missed her vibrant chatter, useless that it was. He watched as once again as Kagome cooked supper for the children and then sang them to sleep. After that she again headed off to a hot spring near by to bathe. Sesshoumaru thought that she was unusual in her bathing habits. All the humans he had ever been around did not bath but maybe once every one or two weeks. He of course wasn't complaining about that either because now he did not have to smell a reeking human. When she came back from her bath she put her bathing supplies away and pulled out her flashlight and a book. She snuggled into her sleeping bag and began to read. Sesshoumaru did not know what to make of the strange light contraption that the miko had pulled from her strange bag.

Kagome was getting to a good part in her book when suddenly the flashlight was gently pulled away from her. She was startled and had to hold in her squeal of surprise. She looked up just in time to see Sesshoumaru blind himself and toss the flashlight to the ground. Kagome tried very hard not to laugh as he softly cursed.

"What is that damn thing miko?" Sesshoumaru asked as soon as he could see again. He was glaring at her flashlight like it was going to attack him at any moment. Kagome couldn't help herself and she started to laugh. She soon wished that she hadn't because his cold expression was sent her way. She gulped and hurried to explain to him what it was.

" It is a flashlight. It is used to help see in the dark. It is something only used in my village." Kagome picked up the flashlight and returned it to her bag. She had made a mistake. Sesshoumaru did not know that she was from the future and now she would have to explain it to him real soon. While she had been putting the flashlight up Sesshoumaru had picked up her book knowing that he would not get more of an answer out of the miko about the flash light thing. He was surprised to know that she could read because only royal males were allowed to be taught to read and write. Kagome waited patiently as Sesshoumaru examined her things. When he finally looked back up at her she was taken aback. She could read in his eyes that he held respect for her. She figured that it probably had something to do with her knowing how to read. He handed her the book and then said so low that she had not had demonic hearing she would not have noticed it. "Impressive." He then jumped back into his tree and closed his eyes.

Kagome knew that he was not asleep but figured that she ought to go to sleep so that she would be ready to travel the rest of the way to Sesshoumaru's home. She put her book away and crawled into her sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru looked down at her as soon as he heard her heart beat and breathing slow and even out. He stared at her for a while still trying to figure out before he closed his eyes again and rested his body.

The next morning Kagome was up before anyone. She slipped off to change her clothes and brush her teeth. She also got water so that she could prepare breakfast. When she walked back into camp Sesshoumaru jumped from his perch and walked off into the forest on the opposite side. Kagome made breakfast and then roused the children to eat. When they were done Kagome cleaned up camp and made ready to leave. Sesshoumaru came walking back into camp as soon as she was ready to leave. They once again headed off towards the castle of the moon. Today the children were much more lively. Rin was telling Shippou all kinds of stories about the people that lived in the palace. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both silent. Kagome every once in a while would join in on the conversations. Kagome was ready to get to their destination because she was not used to traveling with such a silent companion. "Sesshoumaru is it all right with you if I just give the children something to eat and we continue through lunch. I am eager to see your home." Sesshoumaru did not even look at her.

"We will do that miko. Are you sure that you will not be to weary?" Kagome was surprised by his question but quickly shrugged it off. "I will be fine Sesshoumaru thank you for asking. And thanks for actually listening to a suggestion that I make. Inuyasha never did that." She did not notice the smug smile that Sesshoumaru had for but a split second. She dug through her bag to find the chips and sandwiches that she had made earlier. The children quickly eat them as they continued walking. They arrived and the gates to the palace about four hours later.

"Wow this is amazing. Your home is beautiful Sesshoumaru." Kagome was awestruck. She had never seen anything like it in the past. She loved seeing the way the palace looked in the past because in the future it was designed like modern day castles. She had always wondered what it would look like in the past when it was still fairly new. Sesshoumaru was basking in her reaction on the inside while on the outside he kept the same icy look that the ice prince was known for. The guards opened the gates after Sesshoumaru opened the barrier around his home only long enough for the group to enter and the gates to close behind them.

"Keira you are to be Kagome's personal servant. Show her to her room and help her get ready for dinner tonight." Sesshoumaru firmly stated to a beautiful panther demon. She had long black hair that came to her mid calf, and bright green cat eyes. She bowed to Sesshoumaru and then turned to Kagome and bowed.

"Lady Kagome if you would please follow me I will show you to your room." Kagome smiled warmly at her and then picked up Shippou to follow her. Sesshoumaru stopped her.

"Shippou will have a servant of his own to take him to his room." Kagome stopped and waited for Sesshoumaru to assign one of the many servants scurrying around. "Keira where is your little brother. He will be assigned to the kitsune." One of the servants ran off to fetch him before Keira could answer him. Soon a male panther demon of about fifteen years came running down the hall and bowed before Sesshoumaru. "Tetsuki you are now the kitsune's personal servant your job is to make sure that he is settled in to his room and bathed and presentable for dinner tonight. Now go." Sesshoumaru turned and left to go to his own rooms. When Kagome looked around Rin had already disappeared as well and Shippou was following Tetsuki to his new room. Keira was waiting patiently for Kagome to finally start walking.

"Your room m'lady will next to Lord Sesshoumaru's and across the hall from Lady Rins and Lord Shippous. I hope that is to your liking." Keira chatted as they headed to the west wing of the palace. Kagome smiled and caught up to walk next to Keira.

"Thank you Keira and please just call me Kagome. I am so uncomfortable with the whole Lady thing. Besides I would rather you be my friend then my servant." Keira was shocked by the kindness in the miko. Keira knew that she was a miko but she also did not completely smell like anything else. She didn't know whether she was human, youkia, or hanyou. Keira led Kagome to an extravagant room decorated in reds and blues. Kagome followed her to a set of doors in the room and what she saw took her breath away.

"Oh Kami! I am in heaven I can't believe that there are hot springs inside the palace. This is amazing." Kagome quickly took off her clothes and began to wash in the springs. While she was enjoying her soak another servant had arrived with many beautiful kimonos that Sesshoumaru had ordered made when he first knew that the miko would be coming to stay at his home. Keira picked out one and then hung the rest in the closet that was through another set of doors.

"Lady Kagome … I mean Kagome I hope you don't mind but I picked out a Kimono for you to wear tonight for dinner. Another servant arrived earlier to drop off the kimonos that Lord Sesshoumaru had made for you." Kagome took one look at the kimono and loved it. She quickly got into it with help from Keira.

"Oh Keira this is beautiful. I can't believe that Sesshoumaru had this made for me. Can I see the other ones please before you fix my hair." Keira was amazed at the way that the miko had addressed the lord. And also that she had asked for permission to see her own kimonos. Keira nodded and watched with a smile as the strange miko 'ohhed' and 'ahhed' over all of the kimonos. Finally Kagome closed the closet and sat down at the vanity that was set up for Keira to fix her hair. When Keira finished Kagome went to her bag and pulled out her mirror and studied her hair.

"Wow Keira this is amazing. I love it here already. The clothes, the rooms, and the wonderful company. So am I ready to go to sup with the lord." Kagome smiled and laughed along with Keira. The girls chatted and laughed all the way to the dinning hall and then the guards that were posted at the door opened the heavy doors and Kagome entered the hall to dine. Shippou and Rin were already there. One of the guards walked her to the seat next to Shippou and across from Rin. They sat and talked while waiting for Sesshoumaru to make his appearance. He came in about ten minutes later and sat down at the head of the table next to Kagome. As soon as he was seated servants poured in and set a great variety of food on the table. Sesshoumaru filled his plate and then took a bit of his food. When he was done the other three filled their plates and then also began to eat. Kagome and the children continued to chat while Sesshoumaru just eat and watched them.

"Ok children I think that it is time for you to head to bed. Come on and I will tuck to two of you in. Excuse us Sesshoumaru. Dinner was great and I love the kimonos thank you so much." Without even thinking about what she was doing she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before whipping around to take the children to their rooms. 'oh kami I can't believe that I just kissed him what was I thinking. He is definitely going to kill me now.' Kagome mentally slapped herself as she was following the three servants to each childs room. She went into Rins first and helped her into her sleeping yukata and then tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead. Rin smiled and then turned over to go to sleep. "Goodnight Sweetheart I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Kagome-sama. Tomorrow we can play in the gardens." Rin sleepily replied as she finally fell asleep. Kagome left the room and went over to Shippous. Tetsuki had already helped into his sleeping things and Shippou was waiting patiently at the foot of the bed for Kagome to come and tuck him.

"Alright Tetsuki you may go I can take it from here thanks for all your help." Tetsuki smiled, bowed and backed out of the room.

"Yes Lady Kagome, Goodnight to you and Lord Shippou." Kagome smiled as he darted out. She picked up Shippou and put him under the covers at the head of the bed.

"Goodnight honey. Sleep well and I will see you in the morning." She kissed him on the forehead and the stood to leave.

"Goodnight okaa-chan and sweet dreams." Shippou turned over and Kagome walked to the door right before she walked out Shippou spoke again. " I like it here momma. I love getting to play with Rin-chan and this place is huge. I hope we stay here." Before Kagome could respond Shippou's breathing had evened out and he was asleep. She left his room and crossed the hall to her own room. Right before she walked into her room she spotted Sesshoumaru turning to corner and heading towards his room.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru. Sleep well" With that she closed her door behind her and allowed Keira to help her prepare for bed and then dismissed her and climbed into bed and was soon fast asleep. Sesshoumaru was utterly confused by the miko-demoness that was sleeping in the room next to his. She had actually kissed him when she left the dinning hall which had made him feel things that he did not want to analyze and then she had wished him goodnight and then the same feeling had occurred again. He turned over in his bed and finally fell asleep. He dreamt about a certain miko.

Review please and thanks for reading. tell me what you honestly think, it wont hurt my feelings i promise


	5. The Truth

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Five

The truth

Kagome tossed fitfully in her bed. She was having a nightmare about some very mean looking dragon youkia coming and taking Rin away. She was pulled from her dream immediately when she heard a blood curdling scream from across the hall. She threw on a robe and then flew across the hall with speed that rivaled Sesshoumaru's. When she got there a dragon youkia had Rin in his arms and was about to leap from the window. Without thought she encased Rin in a protective circle of miko energy and the youkia dropped her instantly. "Damn priestess wench. Now I am going to kill you." The dragon raged and then went after Kagome.

"You can try." Kagome stated coldly as whips of miko energy much like Sesshoumaru's poison whips, flew from her finger tips and straight at the demon circling him and holding him immobile. The youkia sniffed suddenly and looked at Kagome as if she had two heads.

"You are not a priestess. You are a Inuyoukia. I don't understand." Then he looked back at Sesshoumaru as he struggled in his bonds. Sesshoumaru had been there the entire time and watched how the mikos eyes had bled red and her scent had changed from human to demon in seconds. He wanted to see if she would be able to handle herself and was shocked at the powerful demonic aura that was radiating from her tiny form.

"Do not kill him Miko I would like to take him down for questioning and torture if is not complacent." Kagome instantly released the dragon into Sesshoumaru's care. By the time that she had turned back around her youkia had already receded back into her body. She then went to Rin to make sure that the young, frightened girl was ok. Sesshoumaru exited and went to the dungeons with the dragon in tow.

"Hey baby. Everything is alright. No one is going to hurt you ever I promise." Kagome held the crying Rin. Rin held tighter to Kagome's sleeping yukata. She cried for a little while with Kagome rocking her and singing to her a lullaby that her mother had sang to her when she was younger. Finally Rin quieted. Kagome thought the little girl had fallen asleep so she laid her down in the bed and tucked her in. As she was getting up when Rin her hand and opened her eyes.

"Kagome-chan can you be Rin's new mommy please." Kagome was shocked that Rin trusted her enough and answered the young girl without even hesitating. She leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"Of course sweetheart. Nothing would make me happier." Rin smiled and turned over and closed her eyes. She was asleep before Kagome even made it out of the room. Kagome was so emotionally exhausted. She had been terrified for Rin, angry at the audacity of the dragon youkai, fearful that Sesshoumaru may have seen the mark that would state who she was, and happy that Rin would want her as a mother. She did not even notice a pair of golden eyes watching her from the shadows. Kagome went into her room and just lay across the bed, she was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

Sesshoumaru had given his prisoner over to one of his guards and said that he would take care of the interrogation in the morning. He wanted to make sure that his ward and the miko were ok. Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome had rocked and sang to Rin and then when she had told Rin that she would be her mother. He did not know what to think about the feelings that had assaulted him as he had stood there watching the human he considered a daughter and the woman that he was becoming more and more interested in every time he saw. Sesshoumaru decided that tomorrow he find out who the miko really was and why she kept her true self hidden from the world. He left to his own rooms after watching the miko walk into hers. He too was asleep almost instantly. His last thought before he lost his war with sleep was about Kagome. Again!

In the Northern lands a very down hearted lord thought about the family that he was beginning to think was lost to him forever. Every since the day that Midoriko had died he was terrified that the well had lost its power and that his family had been lost to him. He prayed every night to Kami that he was wrong and that the time was drawing closer for the prophecy to begin and him to be reunited with his family. How he missed his mate. He closed his eyes and thought about the day that he had met her.

Flash Back

_An inuyoukia of 200 winters was resting in his favorite place, the waterfall. He had found it many years ago when he had lost his father. Lord Youko was now like so many times before taking a break from his duties as the Lord of the Northern Lands. He felt a very weak aura headed his way very fast being chased by one very powerful youkia. Youko took off fast as lightening when he heard a very feminine, pain filled scream. When he got to were the woman was he saw that she was a miko and the demon that was after her was about to deal the death blow. Some thing made his demon panic at the sight and the next thing he knew he was standing over the barely conscious woman and the youkai that had been attacking her was dead. Youko gently picked up the beautiful priestess and took her to his home. After that day he and the miko, Asami, had been inseparable. He asked her to be his mate three years later. Which was only the first in the three most happiest days in his life. The other two had come later on the days that his two beautiful miko-demon pups had been born._

End Flash Back

Youko sighed as tears threatened to fall. He missed his family more than anything and would do anything to see them and be with them again. He turned despondently back towards his castle and went to his room. He once again dreamt of the family that had so mercilessly been taken from him.

When Kagome awoke the next morning she felt the familiar aura of Keira. She looked up and saw Keira waiting patiently for Kagome to acknowledge her. Kagome smiled. "Good morning Keira. Are you here to hel me prepare for the day." Keira nodded.

"Yes Lady I mean yes Kagome I am here to prepare you for breakfast and then lead you to Lord Sesshoumaru. He wishes to speak with you this moring." Kagome got out of bed and headed straight for the hot springs. While Kagome was bathing she thought about the dream she had after going to sleep the second time. She had dreamt of an inuyoukia with long dark blue hair. He had been sitting alone in a grand garden. The youkia had looked so sad that it made Kagome's heart ache. Then abruptly it had turned to a battle scene and the man had stood with Sesshoumaru and a beautiful woman with long black hair and blue streaks. They all fought side by side with an army against two very ominous looking youkia who also had an army that outnumbered theirs by many. Then she had woken up just before a sword had been coming down in a death blow to the woman. Kagome left the water still thinking about her dream.

"Alright Keira what have you picked out for me to wear .." Kagome stopped before she completed her sentence. Laying on the bed was a kimono even more beautiful then the one she had worn the day before. She looked up at Keira's smiling face and then walked stupidly with her mouth hanging open to the kimono. " Is that for me to wear. I don't think I can. It looks like something fit for a princess and I do not think that I deserve to wear it." Kagome had not looked away from the kimono. Keira laughed.

"I am sorry Kagome but you are too funny. Of course it is for you and you deserve more than anyone to wear it." She helped the stunned priestess into the kimono and then fixed her hair. "Alright are you ready to meet the day?" Keira asked as she and Kagome started down the hall.

" Of course I am. Now lets have breakfast so that I don't keep Sesshoumaru waiting to long." Keira was still surprised at the familiarity that Kagome spoke about and with the lord and that Lord Sesshoumaru had not punished or corrected her. The girls chatted happily the rest of the way to the dinning room and then Keira disappeared as Kagome entered. The children were already there eating and stopped when Kagome walked in.

"Okaa-chan" both children said as they rushed her and almost tackled her to the ground. Then they looked at each other and burst out laughing that they had said the same thing at the same time. Kagome laughed as she caught them and then sat them back in there spots.

"Good morning you two. What are the two of you planning for the day." Kagome asked as she too took her seat.

"We are going to play in the gardens. Do you want to play with us mommy?" Shippou asked. He was eager to have his momma teach Rin how to play the games that she had taught him. Kagome was about to answer when Rin jumped in.

"Oh please momma. I want to show you the gardens and play the games that Shippou-chan told me about." Rin smiled broadly at Kagome.

" I am sorry sweetheart but I must speak with Sesshoumaru. After I am done if it is not to late I will come down to the gardens and play with the two of you alright?" both children eagerly nodded their heads. "Now finish your breakfast." Kagome watched as they devoured the food that was in front of them. Kagome laughed as they rushed from the room. She soon finished and then left. A guard was waiting at the door to take her to Sesshoumaru's study.

Sesshoumaru had been pondering all morning how he was going to bring up the subject to the miko of who exactly she was. He had not gotten any work done so far and was still just sitting there thinking when he heard the miko tentatively knock on the door to his study. "Enter" Kagome tried to push open the heavy door but couldn't finally she got help from the guard that had shown her to the study. When she entered she was irritated at the door and just walked to Sesshoumaru's desk and sat in front of it.

"So what is it that you wanted to speak to me about Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was angry at not being able to open the door on her own. But quickly lost all her anger as she finally looked up into Sesshoumaru's eyes and saw amusement. She was so shocked that he had not immediately hidden it that she had not even heard what he had asked her.

"Did you hear me miko?" Sesshoumaru stated coldly when Kagome had not responded to his question. Kagome jumped as if startled. Then she blushed prettily.

"No Sesshoumaru. I am very sorry. My mind was else where and I did not hear what you asked. Please if you would ask me again." Kagome this time paid attention.

"I asked if you were ready to explain who you are to me. Last night I figured out that you were inuyoukia. Now I want to know exactly how you are also a miko and how you can completely hide the fact that you are a demon? Who are you really and were do you come from because it is not Japan?" Kagome sighed and decided to see if she could get away with getting him to answer some questions first before she revealed who she was.

"Sesshoumaru you must understand. I must know some things before I tell you the truth about who I am and why I can do the things that I do. The answers will render you speechless. Not that you talk much anyways."Kagome ducked her head when Sesshoumaru glared at her for that comment. "I am sorry I just couldn't help myself you hardy every speak. Anyways please do as I ask and then I will tell you everything." Kagome pleaded with Sesshoumaru with not only her words but her eyes hoping that he would understand. Finally Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Very well miko ask." Sesshoumaru saw no harm in answering her questions if it meant that ultimately he would found out about the miko and then he could sate his curiosity and push her from his mind.

"Ok let me just get to the point I only have one question for you." She waited until Sesshoumaru nodded for her to continue. "Are you for or against a united Japan." Sesshoumaru stilled at her question. It was a war that was about to break out between the lords. He was strong in his belief and did not have a problem telling her. He was going to question her however over why it was important.

"I am for uniting Japan Miko. I and the Northern lord are the only ones who are for it. A war is very quickly approaching because of this subject." Sesshoumaru saw the relief and joy in the miko's eyes as he told her this. "Now answer my questions priestess and tell me why you want to know about a united Japan." Kagome ducked her head and tried to figure out where to start. "Miko I am waiting."Sesshoumaru was becoming impatient with her.

Kagome bowed her head and spoke to the ground as she, for the first time revealed who she was. She only hoped that Sesshoumaru had not lied to her about where he stood in the upcoming war. "I am the lost daughter of the Northern inuyoukia lord Youko."

Thanks for all the reviews. also thanks to Stream of Tears for the idea of entering Kagome's father into the story this early. Keep reading and reviewing and i will try and get the chapters in as quickly as i can. thank you all again.


	6. captive and the reunion

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Six

Sesshoumaru was stunned. Standing in his study was the Prophecy. He had known that something about her was special. Sesshoumaru would have never guessed that she was the daughter that everyone thought was dead. He now knew why she kept her youki hidden. If the Southern or Eastern Lords had found her while she was traveling with only the protection of his half-brother she would have been killed and all chances for the future would have been lost.

Kagome waited for Sesshoumaru to process the information before she continued. "I don't know if you know about the prophecy or not?" Kagome was relieved when Sesshoumaru nodded that he had known. "Ok. Well the reason that I have stayed hidden for so long is because I have been living five hundred years in the future. The miko Midoriko sent my mother, brother, and I throught the bone eaters well in Inuyasha forest at my fathers request so that nothing could happen to stop the prophecy from occurring." Sesshoumaru suddenly stood and called a guard in. Kagome was confused. She hoped that she had not just told Sesshoumaru who she was only to be tricked and killed. She stood and got into a defensive position and watched the two guards as they walked in. "What is going on Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru did not even look at her. "Take Lady Kagome to her room and post a guard at the door and one under the balcony. She is not to leave the room unless ordered to do so by me and no one is to enter her rooms except for her servant, the children, and myself do you understand. She is not to be harmed in any way." He then turned and looked at a very pissed and scared Kagome. He stepped close enough for her to here and no one else. "I am writing to your father and he will come and take you home. He needs to find the one who is to be your protector. Until then you will take your meals in your room and you will leave every morning to train with me in the dojo but that is it." Before Kagome could utter a word he turned and waved the guards to take her to her rooms. Kagome was now only pissed. She knew that Sesshoumaru was going to inform her father where she was. But she was not going to let him lock her up and hold her prisoner. He was her protector and she had to find away to inform him with out it seeming that she only wanted to be kept from being locked up.

The guards came at Kagome. She immediately dropped into the fighting stance that Inuyasha and Sango had taught her. The guards did not think that one human woman would be a problem and just walked right up to her. When the first one reached for her arm she spun and kicked him in the jaw making him stagger backwards. The second laughed and then tried the same thing. Kagome turned like she was going to do a repeat and then dropped to the floor and kicked the youkai's feet out from under him. By that time the first one was already coming at her again but this time he was pissed. He charged Kagome and was about to knock her into the wall when Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared between the two and knocked the youki into the far wall. He then spun and grabbed Kagome by her arm roughly with his one arm. She tried to fight off his grip but was not budging his grip at all. He forced her down the hall and then into her room. "Now I will not leave guards. I will put a barrier around your room and only I will be able to enter or exit it. I will come and get you for training and then I will walk you to the springs to bathe. Then I will bring you your foods. You have just made this worse on yourself. This is only for your protection until your father comes to take you away. Now you may sit here in the silence and wait until it is time for lunch." A seething Sesshoumaru exited the room and went back to his study so that he could write and send the missive to Lord Youko about his daughter. All he would write would be along the lines of coming quickly that something in the plans about the upcoming wars had changed and that they needed to discuss it. Sesshoumaru knew that Youko would come as soon as he could if something had changed with the war plans. He didn't even know if Youko knew that his daughter had been in here all this time. Sesshoumaru knew that he would have trouble with the miko-demon because she did not like to stay inside and being a captive was going to kill her. He just hoped that Youko got here very soon so that he did not hurt her to bad. Training, he decided was going to be an experience with the woman angry and trying to escape. Sesshoumaru left to get Kagome's lunch ready for him to take to her and inform the cook that from now on Kagome would be taking her meals in her room and that Sesshoumaru himself would be the only one to take them to her.

Kagome sat in her room concentrating hard on the barrier surrounding her room. She was concentrating so hard that she had shed her human disguise and now was a demon-miko in everyway (looks, Scent, and Aura). When Sesshoumaru finally showed up with her lunch and the barrier opened she thought that she was free. When she looked up though it was to a smirking Lord. She was enraged and her eyes were beginning to bleed crimson. Immediately Sesshoumaru walked to her bedside and sat the food down. As soon as he let it go Kagome sprang from the bed with fangs and claws bared. Sesshoumaru side stepped her and went to the other side of the room in the blink of an eye. When he turned to face her again she was gone and then he sensed her right behind him. She swung her claws at him but he disappeared and reappeared behind her. He grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest and forced her head aside. He nuzzled her neck and emitted soothing growls from deep in his chest that was meant to calm a mate. He didn't know why he did it and was surprised when she responded and went limp in his arms. He picked her up bridal style and then laid her on the bed. Her eyes were back to normal but her demonic looks stayed the same. She looked at him and then smiled. "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I don't know what happened I was just so angry that I couldn't get out and then when I thought I was free I wasn't" Then she narrowed her eyes at him before closing them. "Which I am still pissed at you about by the way. You can not keep me in here I will not let you. I will get out and when I do I am leaving and never coming back." With that she finally fell into an exhausted sleep. She was not used to her demonic powers and it had drained her. Sesshoumaru watched as her body once again pushed her demon back down and became human. He was full of emotions inside that he did not want to think about so to take his mind off things he went to his dojo and began going through his routines.

Kagome woke up ravished with hunger. She then smelt the food next to her bed and started to wolf it down. She didn't even care that it was cold. When she was finally finished with it she got up and look out the window of the balcony. Kagome wished that she could go outside but knew that she could not. She could feel the barrier and that it stopped at the door. She sighed and hung her head for a moment. When she brought her head back up she was growling. She could sense Sesshoumaru heading towards her chambers. She turned towards the door as the barrier opened for a moment and a stoic inuyoukai entered the room. Sesshoumaru heard her growling and saw that for a split moment her eyes had bled red and then she stopped and it was as if the red had never been there. "What do you want Sesshoumaru. The only reason I want you in this room is to tell me that I can leave." Sesshoumaru was surprised to hear the venom in her voice. He had never expected to hear such a tone from this pure woman in front of him. But he would not allow her to disrespect him so. Before Kagome could even blink Sesshoumaru had her pinned against the wall with his claws around her neck.

"Listen well miko. I don't care who you are or what your purpose here is. You will respect me in my home and that is final." With that he released her and took a step back. Kagome was in awe that she had spoken the way she had and was not thinking clearly. Her anger at that moment had reminded her of last night when she had blacked out after becoming so angry and then being held by the ice prince and going to sleep. "Come Miko I am taking you to bath and then you will return here. We will begin your training in the morning." Kagome just nodded and followed him out of the room still lost in thought. About half way there she realized that she was not in a barrier and decided to make a run for it. AS soon as she took of she was stopped by a pissed Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. He snarled and grabbed her arm and just turned and forced her back to her room. He opened the door and pushed her in. "Next time don't try to run. Until you acccept what is going on here you will not even be allowed to bath. I will be back to collect you when the sun rises be ready." He closed her door and then left. Kagome sat on her bed and felt the beginnings of tears but she pushed them away. She sat in the middle of her bed and was determined to break the barrier.

"I will not sleep until I have broken it and I am free." With that she began to concentrate. She stayed there like that all night with out even faultering. When she sensed the dawn she hurriedly dressed to await the arrival of the lord. When she finally felt Sesshoumaru on the other side of the door she walked to it and opened it. He dropped the barrier and she followed him silently to the dojo.

It went on that way for five days. Kagome only attempted to run one more time and didn't attempt it again when Sesshoumaru told her she was not allowed to see her pups if she did so again. She didn't sleep but two hours every night. The rest of the time was spent trying to break the barrier. She could feel it weakening and knew that only one more night and she would have it broken. She did not speak to any one. And she only ate one meal a day. Sesshoumaru would never admit it but he was beginning to worry about her. He hoped that Youko would arrive soon so that he could take down the barrier. He knew that Kagome would not be able to last much longer this way. He also felt that the only way to keep her safe was to do this. Sesshoumaru was also surprised with the way she was learning. She picked up everything he taught her after the first or second try and was increasing her abilities in every way. But he was only teaching her basic stuff because no matter what her youkia abilities would not show them selves. He had also decided that after the first time of attempting to further her miko abilities that he would just get another miko to come and teach her for him. He would sit in the trees and watch as Kagome smiled and talked with the miko but as soon as she was around Sesshoumaru she would lose all of her happiness and would once again become emotionless. Sesshoumaru was strangely upset that she would not express herself around him. He did everything he could to talk with her and appease her but she would not respond. He did even understand why he was doing it. On the fifth day they felt the pressence of a very powerful youkai headed their way. Sesshoumaru knew who it was and figured that Kagome did to. But as soon as the youkai landed he heard Kagome growl menacingly. Both of the youkai were shocked.

Inuyasha and his gang decided to search for Kohaku. After they found him they were going to search for Kagome. They had not like the way that she had just taken off with Sesshoumaru. They were afraid for her. Kikyou was pointing them in the direction of jewel shards along the way. They all missed Kagome so bad. They had grown very attached to having her around in the seven years that she had traveled with them.

When the youkia had shaken off his shock at the little slip of a girl growling at him he looked at her closely and realized who she was. He instantly became enraged at the shape that she was in. Youko did not know what his daughter normally looked like but he could sense the depression and see the lack of food. He turned blood red eyes to the taiyoukai before him and attacked. Before Sesshoumaru could blink he was pinned to the wall with a dagger at his heart and sharp claws dripping with poison at his throat. Kagome did not even think before she reacted. She did not know who this youkai was and she was angered at the way he had easily pinned Sesshoumaru. She moved and was swinging her sword at him. He sensed her and turned just in time to block her sword with his dagger. They had moved away from a very shocked Sesshoumaru. Then Kagome moved so fast that it appeared that she had just vanished. When she became visible again she was in a fighting stance next to Sesshoumaru. Both lords were once again shocked but for different reasons. Sesshoumaru had not expected her to defend him after the way that he had treated her and because he did not know that she could move as fast as she just did. Youko was shocked because she had actually managed to cut him when she had swung her claws at him before she had moved to Sesshoumaru's side. Kagome noticed that neither youkai had moved and that both were just staring at her. "What?" Sesshoumaru composed himself and then smirked.

"Kagome meet Youko, Lord of the Northern Lands. Your Father." Kagome was shocked and her sword fell from her hands. She just looked at the youkia standing before her. He had hair as long as Sesshoumaru's but it was pitch black with blue tips. He had bright blue eyes and was taller then Sesshoumaru. Then she saw the symbol for the north on his fore head. She ran at him with tears running down her face and threw herself into his open arms. Youko held his daughter tight for the first time in twenty years. Kagome was mumbling incoherently into his haori. The only thing that either youkai picked up was I love you. Kagome had repeated it many times. Sesshoumaru watched the transaction and felt remorse though he did not know why. He knew that now her father would be taking her away with him. "Come lets get cleaned up before dinner." Sesshoumaru walked towards the door. Kagome stepped out of Youko's arms and smiled at him while she dried her tears. They walked after the taiyoukai. When Youko passed Sesshoumaru on the stairs he growled to him in the inuyoukai language. "We will talk about the treatment of my daughter after she has retired for the night. I am not please with her condition." Then he walked off to ready himself for dinner. Sesshoumaru lowered the barrier around Kagome's room as he walked past and entered his room. He was not looking forward to the talk with the Northern Inuyoukai later.

well there is another chapter. I hope that you liked it. sorry that it took so long to get it up. well please don't forget to review. let me know what you think. thanks.


	7. Worry, Relief, and Shock

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Seven

That night at dinner Kagome and Youko chatted non-stop about what had been going on in one another's lives. Kagome assured her father that her mother and brother were doing great and that there was no need for him to worry. She told him that soon they would be able to come home. They had decided that after Kagome's training that she would go and retrieve the rest of her family and bring them home before the battle took place. She and her father didn't want to take the chance that one or both of them could die in battle without having seen their other family members before it happened. Sesshoumaru stayed quiet throughout the entire dinner. Kagome kept looking at him out the corner of her eye. Youko noticed it but Sesshouomaru never looked up from his food he seemed to be completely lost in thought. Which he was. Sesshoumaru was a wreck inside. He did not want Kagome to go but knew that her father would most likely take her away with him and that he would never see her again because of the way that she had been treated by him by being locked up. He was beginning to doubt that it was the smartest thing to do. He had only wanted to keep her safe. She was so important to Japan and people wanted her dead. With her confined to a limited amount of space she was easier to watch and make sure that no one harmed her at night. But by locking her up he had threatened her health and the relationship that he wanted to have with her. Sesshoumaru liked her. He had admitted it to himself two days ago. He wanted to make her understand that he only thought that he had been doing what was best for her. She would understand he knew but he would have to get past her father in order to get her to understand. He didn't know why but he had a very strong almost unnatural need to protect her and make sure that no one hurt her. That was why he had spent so much time and energy on her training and kept her locked up. He just hoped that she and her father understood.

"SESSHOUMARU" Sesshoumaru shot up and his claws were glowing and ready to attack. Youko laughed and Kagome Blushed. "Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama I have been trying to get your attention for some time now. I did not mean to startle you but I was worried." Kagome blushed deeper and ducked her head. Sesshoumaru composed himself and sat back down.

"what is it that you wish to ask this Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru started to eat his forgotten food. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and almost didn't ask him.

" Are you still going to train me like you have been?" Sesshoumaru was startled he expected her to try and stay away from him. "I will continue to train for as long as you are here. For I am sure that your father will be taking you away soon." He stopped eating and stood up. "I will be in my study when you are ready to speak with me Lord Youko. Our training will remain at it's regular times as will your miko training." Sesshoumaru turned and left the room and went to his study to work on signing papers until Youko showed up.

Youko looked at Kagome. "Daughter I will remove the spell that was cast on you now. I am the only one that is able to remove it since I am the one that put it on you. Now you will always appear in your normal form." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes waiting for the removal of the spell. Youko concentrated and soon the spell was gone. He looked at his daughter. She had long blue hair with black streaks through it. She had pink stripes much like Sesshoumaru's on her cheeks. And the same markings on her wrists. He was sure that they would also be on her hips and ankles. She was taller and more filled out. When she opened her eyes startlingly beautiful ice blue with black streaks like lightning shined out. She smiled at her father and he could see her fangs and also her claws when she raised her hand to push her hair out of her face. Youko looked on proudly when the mark that symbolized her as the Northern heir appeared on her forehead. It was a pink five pointed star with a blue tear drop in the middle of it. His daughter was a beauty. "what is it Father.?" Kagome asked as she self consciously looked at what she could see of herself.

"Nothing Kagome. You are beautiful. Now go to bed sweetheart. I will see you tomorrow. I Must go speak with Sesshoumaru now." Kagome panicked and grabbed his arm before he could leave.

\

"Please Father. Go easy on him. He was only doing what he thought was best. I understand why he did what he did. He even tried to talk with me whenever possible. I just ignored him. Please father he is the protector from the prophecy. I think that I like him too. Please father be gentle with him." Kagome pleaded with her father. She more than liked Sesshoumaru. She was in love with him. Kagome really did understand the reasons behind what Sesshoumaru had done. Youko smiled at his worried pup. He pulled her in for a hug and then kissed her on her forehead.

"Don't worry Kagome I won't be to hard on him. I know who he is to the prophecy. Now go to bed." Youko turned and left. He headed for Sesshoumaru's study. Kagome left soon after and headed to her room. First she checked on the children and then went to bed. She stayed awake for a little while thinking about what her father and Sesshoumaru would talk about. She soon fell asleep and dreamt about Sesshoumaru like she had been for the past week.

"Enter" Sesshoumaru sensed when Youko approached and before he could just barge in Sesshoumaru called him in. He was prepared for a very angry youkai. He was shocked when Youko walked in calmly and sat down in front of him. "What is it that you wished to talk about Lord Youko?"

"You know why I am here Sesshoumaru. Why was Kagome in the state that she was in when I arrived here." Youko got straight to the point. He had waited long to see his daughter and when he did she was close to breaking he wanted to know why. Sesshoumaru sighed.

" I put Kagome in her room and placed a barrier around it. She was not aloud to leave unless escorted by myself. I took her meals to her in her room. I did it so that I could make sure that she was safe. I know how important she is and thought to keep her safe from even my own guards if the need had arisen. I did not want to chance there being a spy in my castle and them finding out about her. Though I think I did more harm then good. She probably hates me. You probably hate me. When will you be taking her home?" Sesshoumaru finally stopped when he realized that for the first time in his life he was explaining himself and that he had been babbling.

Youko smiled. So the young taiyoukai loved his daughter that was good considering that he was to be her mate. "Sesshoumaru I understand why you did what you did. More than you know. Which I will explain in a moment. You did not do as much harm as you think. She does not hate you. She defended you against me and she pleaded with me not to be harsh on you when I came to talk to you. I do not hate you either . I understand your logic. Though you could have just told her to be careful and allowed her free run of the palace. She would have stayed with you willingly and there would have been no problems. I will be leaving in two days. But Kagome will be staying her with you to finish her training." Youko held up his hand when Sesshoumaru would have interrupted him. "Wait and I will tell you why. You are the protector that the prophecy tells of. That is the only reason that I am leaving her in your care. I know that you will take care of her."

"She will not like being separated from you so soon after finding you." Sesshoumaru argued even though he was happy that he would have a chance to redeem himself to her. Youko shrugged. "Does Kagome know that she will be staying here when you leave.?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru she knows that she will be staying and that I will come back to visit so that I can watch her progress. I have taken the seal off of her powers. Now you can train her youkai. Well that is all that needs to be said I will see you on the morrow. Good night pup." Youko left Sesshoumaru to finish his paper work. Sesshoumaru could not concentrate so he left to try and go to sleep. He kept thinking of all the ways that he could redeem himself to her. He was her protector! He was stunned and very happy. That explained everything. Why he acted so irrationally about her safety and everything. He stopped at the door to her room and listened. She was sleeping. He cracked the door and peeked in at her. He closed her door and then went to his room. Sesshoumaru got ready for bed and then just laid there thinking everything over. Finally he fell asleep and once again he dreamt of Kagome.

Kagome woke up the next morning to very excited chatter. When she looked she saw a pair of green eyes and a pair of brown eyes. She smiled. "Hey guys how are ya'll this morning. I have missed ya'll so much. Let me get dressed and I will meet you in the dinning room ok." Shippou and Rin nodded but didn't get off the bed just yet. They had a question to ask their mother.

"Okaa-san why do you smell and look like a demon now. You are not a demon are you?" Shippou asked and Rin sat beside him nodding her agreement. Kagome sighed and sat up. She pulled the children to sit on either side of her.

"I have always been a demon. My father put a spell on me to make sure that no one knew so that I would be safe. There are a lot of demons and humans alike that wish to see me dead. But now I am training with Sesshoumaru and I am not weak anymore. My father the Northern Lord released the spell and this is my true form. You guys are the first to see it. Sesshoumaru has not even seen me yet." Kagome giggled with the children.

"Okaa-san does that mean that you are a princess? Since Rin is your daughter and Sesshoumaru-samas does that make Rin a double princess and Shippou is a prince." Rin asked excitedly. Kagome nodded. Shippou and Rin squealed and then they darted out of the room so that Kagome could get ready for breakfast. It was still early. It was earlier than she normally got up. She got dressed in her training kimono much like Sangos except it was purple instead of pink. Kagome loved it. She left and was sitting in the dinning room for the second time in since she had been there. She was so happy that she wasn't a prisoner anymore. When they were done and no one else had shown up for breakfast she sent the children to the gardens to play and then left for the dojo. She was expecting to be in there alone but when she walked in she gasped in shock. In front of her was a very sexy taiyoukai. He was shirtless and his bare chest glistened with sweat. His long hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. Sesshoumaru had not noticed Kagome's entrance yet and was still performing a very impressive attack on his general who was sparing with him. But Kagome did not even give the handsome general a second glance. She backed into the shadows and hid her scent and aura so that she could watch Sesshoumaru. She had never seen him like this and she thought that he was just the sexiest beings that she had ever laid her eyes on.

Sesshoumaru had awoken way before the sun from a very erotic dream about a certain miko-inuyoukai. He had not been able to go back to sleep so he had woken up his general and they had gone down to spar so that he could try and get the woman out of his head. They had been at it for hours. His general was the only one that could keep up with him when he did not hold back. His general was the person closest to him and they had known each other since they were pups. The kitsune Isamu's father had served as general to Sesshoumaru's father. Isamu was the only one that had picked up on the feelings that Sesshoumaru had for Kagome. Sesshoumaru had needed to train to get his mind off of other things and Isamu had been there to help him do it. Isamu knew the moment that Kagome had walked in and had heard her gasp. He had turned Sesshoumaru so that he could get a look at the one that had stolen his friend's heart even though he would never admit to the fact. He saw that she had only glanced at him once and then returned her attention back to Sesshoumaru and her eyes had not left him sense. He smiled on the inside. She was very good she had hidden her scent and aura as soon as she had seen them. He couldn't wait to actually meet her. Isamu was also surprised that Sesshoumaru had not sensed her as soon as she had entered.

Sesshoumaru had not picked up on her presence because he was concentrating so hard on keeping her out of his mind and fighting with Isamu. Sesshoumaru had picked up on Isamu's sudden distraction and took advantage of it. Soon he had his best friend flat on his back with tokijin(sp?) at his throat. Isamu started to laugh and soon Sesshoumaru joined him. This was the only person who he did not keep his emotionless façade up around. Kagome was so surprised that Sesshoumaru had laughed. She had never even seen him smile before. She gasped before she could stop herself and Sesshoumaru was instantly aware of someone or something in the room that he could not since or smell. He followed were the sound had come from and saw the beautiful but unknown demoness in the shadows. Before Kagome knew what had happened Sesshoumaru had her pinned by her throat up against the wall. "Who are you and what are you doing in my castle." Sesshoumaru said venomously. Kagome squirmed and then let down her barriers. Sesshoumaru actually looked startled before he composed himself and let Kagome go. Kagome sank to the ground and held her neck. Sesshoumaru had pierced the skin and some of his poison had unintentionally seeped into the wound. Kagome gasped for air and from the pain. Sesshoumaru immediately turned back to her and was kneeling next to her with his hands on her waist. He pulled her to her feet and inspected her neck. Sesshoumaru was alarmed when he saw the puncture marks and the burn marks were his poison was hurting her. He held her closer and then leaned his head down and nuzzled her before he began to like the marks. Sesshoumaru did not pull back until he was sure that he had rid her of all of his poison. When he looked down at Kagome she had fainted and was limp in his arms. He lifted her bridal style and left the dojo. He had completely forgotten about Isamu as soon as he had heard Kagome's pained gasp. He took her up to her room and laid her on her bed and then sat in a chair in the room to make sure that when she came to the first thing that she heard was an apology from him. He wanted to start over with her and show her that he was not heartless or the 'ice prince' that she was fond of calling him.

Isamu had watched the whole transaction and his suspicions about his friends love for the demoness was confirmed. He was overjoyed. It was about time that someone melted the ice around his friends heart. Isamu was determined to do everything in his power to make sure that the demoness returned his feelings. He smiled when Sesshoumaru had been so concerned and gentle with the woman. He knew that if anyone tried to harm that woman Sesshoumaru and himself would kill them. No questions asked.

Kagome finally awoke around supper time. Sesshoumaru was instantly at her side as soon as he heard her heart beat quicken. Kagome saw the concern and guilt in the demon lords eyes and she felt warm and tingly inside. She reached up her hand to him and he took it. She was shocked. Kagome was shocked beyond belief when the Ice Prince leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I am sorry Kagome." Then her world spun when moved forward only enough so that their lips were touching. "Please forgive me. I did not know that it was you." Then he claimed her lips for her first real kiss.

So what do you think. Thanks for the reviews everyone, please keep them coming. Well until next time. Please don't hate me I just couldn't resist a cliffy like that sorry.


	8. True Feelings

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Eight

Kagome opened her eyes and Sesshoumaru was gone. She could still the press of his lips on hers and the way that his tongue had felt when it had invaded her mouth. But it was as if she had dreamt it all. Sesshoumaru was no where to be seen. If she did not have such wonderful sensations running through her body now she would have waved it off as a dream. Kagome was so surprised. She knew that eventually they would have gotten together because of the prophecy and him being her protector and all. Kagome just had, on some level, not really thought that it would happen. Kagome smiled brightly when she remembered the concern, relief and uncertainty in Sesshoumaru's eyes when she had woken up and seen him sitting beside her bed.

Kagome got up out of bed and dressed. She figured that with the way the sky was lighted that she would be just in time for dinner. She walked through the halls and whenever she passed a servant they would bow low until she passed. Kagome was kind of uncomfortable with all of the formality and stuff she was not used to it. But she figured that she would have to deal with it now that everyone knew she was the Northern Lady. Kagome turned a corner looking down at the ground and ran right into someone. She was falling and waited for the impact. It never came. She opened her eyes to a very apologetic pair of purple eyes. "I am so sorry my lady. I was not watching where I was going." Kagome blushed as the male dragon youkai placed her back on her feet. " I am such I clutz. I should be more observant of where I am going. Please my lady I am at your mercy." He swept into a very elegant bow that belied his statement. Kagome thought that he was just gorgeous. He was just a hair shorter than Sesshoumaru. He had long black hair with purple streaks through it that curled on the ground when he bowed. Kagome blushed again when she realized that he was waiting on her response.

"Oh please. Do not worry about it. Get up. I do not like all of the formality it makes me uncomfortable. What is your name please?" Kagome smiled at him when he stood up again. She however did not like the gleam in his eyes when his met hers. Although she did not like that none of the servants would look her in the face she knew that it was punishable by death in most cases if eye contact was made. He was looking at her the way that Naraku had when he had told her that he wanted her for his mate. Kagome knew instantly that she did not want to be in this handsome mans company any more. He was dangerous. He stepped closer to Kagome and grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly closer to him.

"My name is Kuyo. You are very beautiful Kagome. I would like nothing more than to make…" He did not get anymore out because Kagome yanked herself out of his grip and glared at him with anger even though on the inside she was terrified.

"It would serve you well to stay away from me. For the next time that I see you it will not be pleasant so leave my presence at once." Kuyo smiled evilly at Kagome before slowly backing up and disappearing into the shadows.

"I will be watching you beautiful Kagome. Your cause will not succeed. My master and I will kill you first. Northern child." Kagome shivered as he spoke. She now knew that people outside of the castle knew who she was and remembered the prophecy. She sighed heavily as she began walking to the dinning hall once again.

"So it begins." Kagome whispered as she entered the dinning hall. Everyone stopped and looked up at her. They had not expected her to join them tonight. Sesshoumaru was surprised the most. He was not prepared to deal with her so soon after losing control the way he had in her room earlier. Kagome smiled brightly and seated herself in her normal chair between Rin and Sessshoumaru. Isamu smiled at the discomfort that was coming from his friend. Then everyone stopped once again when Sesshoumaru growled angrily and grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her into his lap. He leaned very close to her and sniffed deep. Sesshoumaru smelt the male dragon. "Sesshoumaru-sama are you alright." Kagome was afraid it had not occurred to her that the scent of the dragon would be on her.

"Who touched you? Who do I smell on you?" Sesshoumaru growled again when he noticed the bruise that had started to form on Kagome's other wrist. He heard her whimper when his grip tightened on her wrist. He loosened his grip immediately an cradled Kagome closer to him. He stood and strode out of the dinning hall and into his personal gardens. Kagome held onto him she did not know what was going on or what he would do. Sesshoumaru sat down under his favorite tree and kept Kagome in his lap. He started to stroke her hair and nuzzled her neck until she calmed down. "Please Kagome tell me who harmed you."

Kagome sighed she had not wanted to worry him. "A dragon youkai ran into me in the hallway on my way to dinner. He helped me up and seemed really sweet at first. He apologized and then when he stood …" Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru and he tightened his hold on her and growled comfortingly to her. "he had this look in his eyes that I had seen in so many that intended to have me at whatever the cost. I was so afraid. When I told him to leave he threatened me." Kagome told him what Kuyo had said. She gripped Sesshoumaru's shirt and burried her face in his chest and cried. She had been so terrified. It felt so nice to be comforted by someone she knew would protect her from anything. Sesshoumaru held her as she cried and nuzzled her neck. Kagome finally stopped crying and Sesshoumaru realized that she had fallen asleep. Sesshoumaru stood up and took Kagome to her room. He laid her down but when he went to walk away she grabbed his hand and would not let go. "Please don't leave Sesshoumaru. I am afraid. Please." Kagome was looking up at Sesshoumaru pleadingly. He saw that she truly was afraid.

"Alright Kagome I will stay with you until you fall asleep." Kagome scooted over to give Sesshoumaru room to lay down. He removed his armor and outer haori. Sesshoumaru got under the covers and just lay there on the edge of the bed. He wanted to hold Kagome so bad but did not want to pressure her or make her feel uncomfortable. Kagome however was to tired and afraid to care if Sesshoumaru got mad. She reached over and grabbed his hand first. When he tightened his grip on her hand instead of pulling away Kagome decided that it was ok to do what she wanted to do. Sesshoumaru was surprised when suddenly Kagome was very close to him. She had laid her head on his chest and pulled his arm around so that he was holding her close to him. She placed her other hand on his other side and snuggled in as close as she could get to him. Sesshoumaru wrapped both of his arms around her and held her close.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered before falling asleep. Sesshoumaru let a small contented smile show on his normally stoic face. He was so happy to be right here with her right now. "No thank you my Kagome." He had not known that someone could feel the way he felt now. He was actually content. And he would thank Kagome in his own way when she was actually awake. Sesshoumaru only intended to stay until he was sure that she was asleep. That however is not how it turned our. Sesshoumaru fell asleep for the first time since Kagome arrived at his home.

That is how Keira found them the next morning when she came to get Kagome ready for the day. She was so surprised to find the Lord in bed with the beautiful demon in Kagome's room. She had not seen Kagome since she had transformed so she had no idea that it was Kagome. Keira was afraid that Kagome had been moved to a new room or worse had been sent away. Keira jumped when she heard Sesshoumaru's voice. "Leave Keira. I do not wish for Lady Kagome to be awakened. Also make sure that the children do not come in here to disturb her." Sesshoumaru had not even opened his eyes. He relaxed once again when Keira bowed and left the room. Keira was so happy and surprised. The amazingly powerful and beautiful demoness had been Kagome. She was happy because it would do both the Lord and Kagome good if they ended up together. She was surprised because she had thought that Kagome was a human. Keira hurried off to get the children ready for breakfast and keep them away from Kagome's room.

Kagome awoke about thirty minutes after Keira left. She stretched and realize that she was not alone in her bed. For a moment she panicked and then she remembered who it was and why he was there. Kagome smiled and snuggled close to Sesshoumaru once again. Sesshoumaru had been awake since an hour before Keira had come in. He had enjoyed watching Kagome sleep. He leaned close to her and inhaled her intoxicating scent. He started to nuzzle her and then moved her around so that he could nuzzle her neck. Kagome was surprised but did not stop him because it felt so good. She jumped slightly however when she felt Sesshoumaru start to kiss and lick on her neck. He was very slowly making his way up her neck towards her mouth. When he finally reached her mouth he just claimed her mouth. Kagome gasped. That was all that Sesshoumaru needed he took advantage of her open mouth and plunged his tongue inside. He thoroughly explored her mouth. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were so lost in the kiss that neither one noticed when Sesshoumaru moved on top of her and his hands were roaming all over her. Suddenly Sesshoumaru pulled away and leaned his forehead against Kagome's. "I can not be around you. I can not control myself. You are in heat Kagome and if I do not stay away from you I will do something that we might both regret." With that he disappeared from her room and went to his bedroom leaving behind a very aroused and confused miko-inuyoukai.

Keira came into the room about fifteen minutes after she saw Sesshoumaru leave. Kagome was awake and just laying in the bed. Keira went into the bathroom and got everything ready for Kagome to take a bath. She then returned the main room to help Kagome in her bath. Kagome sat up and smiled at Keira. Keira could smell Sesshoumaru all over Kagome. She smiled. "Did you have a fun night Kagome?" Kagome blushed and playfully batted at Keira.

"Oh Keira we didn't do anything. I just asked him to stay because I was upset last night. He was gentlemanly and did not do anything." Keira looked at Kagome skeptically and then smiled at Kagome's blush. "Now come on lets get ready so that I can go down and train. I am going to work on my either my miko abilities or my youkai abilities." Keira helped Kagome into the hot springs and then started to wash her hair.

"What happened Kagome when did you become a demon." Kagome smiled and then told Keira the whole story about the prophecy and everything except the part about Sesshoumaru being her protector. Keira gasped at the fact that Kagome was the lost daughter of the Northern Lord. Then she noticed the mark on Kagome's forehead and mentally slapped her forehead. How had she missed that. "Ok well I guess you should find Lord Sesshoumaru and see what he wants you to do today." Kagome nodded her agreement and set out to find Sesshoumaru. Before she could find him she was stopped by the woman who was teaching her about her miko abilities.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has requested that for the rest of the time you are in heat that you will only see me and then you will tend to the children." Kagome was crest fallen. She still did not understand the whole being in heat thing and was hurt that Sesshoumaru did not want to be around her. Kagome nodded to her friend and followed her to the field that they normally trained in. Kagome tried so hard to concentrate on her lessons but couldn't she couldn't even meditate properly because she was so confused over Sesshoumaru's actions. "What is it that is bothering you Kagome dear?" Kagome looked at her instructor an d decided that it couldn't hurt to ask her.

"What does it mean that I am in heat. I am new to this whole demon thing and I am afraid that I just don't understand." Akalya smiled at Kagome and patted her hand.

"Kagome it is like menstruation for human women." Kagome blushed and nodded her head. "The male youkai can smell it and they can not control themselves. It is your bodies way of saying that it can bare pups and is ready to do so." Kagome blushed deeper but now she understood what Sesshoumaru meant when he said what he had that morning.

"Thank you so much Akalya. Now I understand. So this means I must look out for all the male youkai of the castle right." Akalya nodded. Kagome cleared her mind now that she was not worried that Sesshoumaru did not want to be around her. She got through all of her lessons for the day and then left to have lunch. She spent the rest of the day with the children. Sesshoumaru made sure that he stayed away from Kagome. He would love to make her his mate but he did not know if Kagome was ready or even if she wanted him or thought him worthy of being her mate after the way that he had treated her. Sesshoumaru dearly hoped that he could win her over. He did not know what he would do if he could not wake up every morning the way he had this morning. Or if Kagome was not around to brighten things up with her smile and her pure heart.

Thanks for all of the reviews guys. I will be out of town for the weekend so I will not be able to update until Sunday night or Monday. Please review. Until next time bye.


	9. A Secret, A Visitor, and a Step Forward

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Nine

A week passed by with Sesshoumaru avoiding Kagome. It was very hard for both of them. Sesshoumaru wanted to make Kagome his for good but still he was uncertain. Kagome missed his company even though he did not talk to her much. She was also ready to start her training. Finally she wasn't in heat anymore and Akalya told her that she could seek out Sesshoumaru and let him know. Kagome smiled broadly and as soon as she finished dressing she ran to Sesshoumaru's study. Sesshoumaru kind of panicked for a split second when he felt Kagome's aura heading towards his study very fast. When she came into smelling range he realized with relief that she was no longer in heat. Sesshoumaru was glad. He was ready to start training her. But most of all he was ready to begin proving to her that he was perfect to be her mate and that he really did care for her. _Now we have lost our chance to have an excuse to make her ours. We could have wooed her afterwards you stupid youkai. _'If we would have taken her now without her consent and told her that it was lack of control. That would have proven to her that we are not capable of controlling ourselves. That would have defeated or point' Sesshoumaru reasoned with his beast. _Oh I didn't think about that. Thank Kami one of us did. You actually do think rationally. _Sesshoumaru ignored that comment and bade Kagome to enter when she lightly knocked.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama. I just wanted to tell you that we could start our training now. It is safe. You don't have anything to worry about now. Though I am thankful because now I don't have to have armed demoness' everywhere I go now. Though I do thank you for having them guard me. I am terrified about what would have happened if they had not been there. So thank you very much." Kagome smiled at him and then waited for him to say something. He was just staring at her as if trying to figure something out. Sesshoumaru was confused. He had not set the demoness' to watch over her. Though he felt kind of negligent that he had not thought of it. He would make sure to find out which ones had guarded her and thank them. Sesshoumaru also wandered what would have caused them to do so. Oh well he would let Kagome believe for now that he had placed them there.

"We will begin your youkai training this morning after breakfast so be ready. Go wake the children. I will see you at breakfast." Kagome smiled at him and then left. She went to Rin and Shippou's rooms to wake them and get them ready for the day. She explained to them that from now on she would be with Sesshoumaru in the mornings and practicing her miko in the afternoon. They were upset but Kagome told them that whenever she could she would spend as much time with them as possible. Sesshoumaru left his study as soon as Kagome was gone. He wanted to know who had guarded his Kagome and why they had taken it upon themselves to do so. He knew the first people to ask were Keira and Akalya. They were around Kagome all the time and they would know why.

"Keira tell what prompted by guards to protect Kagome without my orders?" Keira was stunned. Sesshoumaru did not know what had happened. Keira thought for sure that her lord had sent them to watch over Kagome because of the dragon youkai.

"My Lord. Lady Kagome was almost raped." Sesshoumaru did not know what to do. He was furious. No one had told him what had happened and he had once again failed Kagome. Maybe he wasn't good enough to be her mate. _No do not say such things we can feel it in our soul that she is meant for us. We will do better nothing else will happen to her. _Sesshoumaru for once agreed with his youkai. He would make sure that from now on Kagome had her own personal guard when she was not with himself.

"Tell me who it was and when it happened and why I was not informed of this. NOW" Keira backed away slightly. Her Lord was very angry and she was afraid.

"My Lord it was the dragon youkia that cornered her before. We have no idea where he went or where he came from. He has never been seen in the castle before. It is like the very shadows hide him. We thought that you had sent the guard to protect her. Please M'Lord. I wish to let Lady Kagome tell you. She did not even want us to know what had happened. She was so ashamed. Please M'Lord ask her to tell you what happened." Keira bowed before Sesshoumaru and was afraid but she did not want to do anything that would jeopardize her relationship with Kagome. She was relieved when Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod and turned away from her. Sesshoumaru was shocked at the loyalty that all of his people had to Kagome. He was also proud of her for gaining it from them so quickly. Sesshoumaru went to the dinning hall to await Kagome and the children so that they could break their fast before training began.

Kagome entered the dinning hall with happily chatting children. She knew automatically knew that something was troubling Sesshoumaru. She did not know how she knew that but she knew that she was right. Kagome would ask him later what was bothering him. She just hoped it was not that he had to train her again and be around her. "Good morning Sesshoumaru-sama." both Rin and Shippou said as they took their seats. Kagome smiled and continued to look at Sesshoumaru as she took her seat to his right.

"Good morning to the two of you." Sesshoumaru stated simply. The servants brought out breakfast and everyone enjoyed it in companionable silence. When they were done Keira walked in to take the children so that she could watch them. Sesshoumaru stood and Kagome did the same. She was nervous. This was the first time that they would train together since her transformation and that she was not a captive. To her this was a new beginning and one that she was going to make the most of. Kagome smiled in excitement as they headed off towards the dojo. Sesshoumaru noticed her eagerness and her excitement and had to try really hard not to smile with her. He knew that he had failed when Kagome gasped and then smiled broader.

"Sesshoumaru you should smile more often. It makes you even more handsome." Kagome gasped again but this time in embarrassment. That had just slipped right out of her mouth. She blushed and then hurried past Sesshoumaru and into the dojo. Kagome was getting her usual sword off the wall when Sesshoumaru walked in and drew Tokijin.

"We are going to freshen up on what you have already learned and then I will teach you how to fight with your youkia attributes." Kagome nodded and then prepared herself. Sesshoumaru and Kagome parried back and forth for about forty-five minutes. When Sesshoumaru was content that Kagome remembered what she had been taught he put away his sword. Kagome did the same. "now I am going to teach you how to control each and everyone of your abilities. We will start with the whip." It went on like that until it was time for lunch and Kagome learned about each thing that she could do. They would from there teach her to master them. When they were done both were sweaty and needed to bath before going to lunch. They left and headed off to get ready for lunch. Kagome would spend a couple of hours after lunch working on her miko powers and then she would spend the rest of the day with the children. Sesshoumaru would spend the rest of the day in his study working on his lordly business which he hated.

Kagome changed and went to find Keira and the children. When she found them she was tackled to the ground. Rin and Shippou were so happy to see her. She led them all to the dinning room where Sesshoumaru and Jaken were already sitting waiting for them. Kagome bowed her head to him and helped the children into their seats before sitting down herself next to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru watched her wishing that their relationship was different. He wanted to be able to kiss her and touch her whenever he wanted to. He stayed lost in his own thoughts about Kagome as she and the children chatted all through lunch. Finally he realized that someone was calling his name. "Sesshoumaru are you ok?" Kagome asked. He had been quiet all through lunch. I mean he was normally quiet but it was a different silence. Sesshoumaru looked at her and then nodded. "Ok I was worried. You seem like you are lost in thought about something. Is it anything that I can help you with?" He shook his head. Sesshoumaru knew that she could help him but he did not know if she wanted to just yet. "Ok well like I was asking before. What do you plan on doing tomorrow after we train in the morning? I have the day off from miko training. I would like to take you and the children with me home so that I can visit my family and I wanted to see my friends to if that was alright." Kagome was hoping that he would say yes. She missed her family so bad and she wanted to see them and tell them about meeting her father and how he was doing. Sesshoumaru thought about it and decided that getting away from his responsibilities here so that he could focus only on Kagome would be a great thing.

"I will take the day off as well. When we are done with lunch tomorrow we will leave to see your family and friends. Oh by the way you have a guest that just arrived." As soon as Sesshoumaru said that a smiling Youko walked through the doors into the dinning hall. Kagome smiled and squealed. She ran as fast as she could to her father and nearly knocked him down when she hugged him. Sesshoumaru smiled. He couldn't help it. Something so simple as to see someone could make Kagome so happy. He truly did love her. 'wait did I just say that I love her.' _about time you admitted that to yourself. Congrats. _This time Sesshoumaru did not get angry. He thought about it and decided that yeah he did love Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood up to great his friend. "Lord Youko. To what do we owe this visitation." Kagome had moved out of her fathers embrace to allow the lords to greet each other. She was hoping that she could convince her father to go with them tomorrow to see the family.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. I wanted to visit my little girl and see how things were going." They bowed to each other and then Sesshoumaru started walking back to the table motioning Youko to join them. Youko sat on Sesshoumaru's left in front of Kagome. "I need to speak with the two of you after lunch." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"But I can't right after lunch." Kagome started. Sesshoumaru waved her off.

"Of course you can. You will go to Akalya after the three of us have talked. You can just stay with her longer if it pleases you." Kagome nodded her head again and smiled sweetly at Sesshoumaru before turning to see Rin tugging on her sleeve.

"What is it sweetling." Kagome asked.

"Rin and Shippou want to know who that man is and why you are so excited to see him." Rin stated. Shippou nodded vigorously from the other side of Rin.

"Well he is my father." Kagome smiled when Rin and Shippou smiled at each other.

"So momma does that mean that he is our grandfather?" Shippou asked. Youko was confused. His daughter was still untouched how did she have two children. One human and a kitsune. Kagome nodded and they both got out of their chairs and ran to Youko and jumped into his arms hugging him. Youko smiled he couldn't help it.

"How are these two yours Kagome?" Youko asked.

"Well I rescued Shippou after his father was killed and have taken care of him ever since. Sesshoumaru saved Rin's life and she has been with him ever since. She kind of adopted me after I moved in here." Youko looked at Sesshoumaru curiously but just let it go. They finished eating lunch and then headed off to the study while Keira took the children out to play again. Youko and Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to his study. Kagome had her arm linked through her fathers and Youko could hear Sesshoumaru lightly grow and he smiled. He was happy that Sesshoumaru considered Kagome his mate whether he realized it or not his beast has claimed her.

"So what is it that you need to talk to us about father." Kagome asked after they had taken their seats in Sesshoumaru's study. Kagome had sat down and Sesshoumaru was sitting next to her. Youko was sitting across from them.

"It is time to go and retrieve your mother, brother, and grandfather. I have looked it up and it is time." Youko was so happy that he was going to get to see his mate again. Kagome smiled broadly and she hugged Sesshoumaru automatically because he was closer to her. Youko looked knowingly at Sesshoumaru who had not moved but raise one of his arms around her to keep them from falling. Kagome pulled away and blushed and then looked at her father.

"We were already planning on making a trip home tomorrow after lunch. Is that ok with you father." Youko nodded and then Kagome dismissed herself to go train. Youko stayed seated and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"So Sesshoumaru is there anything that has happened that you would like to let me know about?" Youko asked he had only meant to try and get him to confess to loving Kagome but what came out of Sesshoumaru's mouth stunned Youko and enraged him.

"Yes there is. It has begun. A dragon youkia has already attempted to kill Kagome once and the second time he tried to rape her. He is moving through the shadows and he can not be found. I have put a guard on Kagome at all times when she is not in presence. She doesn't know about the guard but he is there." Sesshoumaru knew that Youko was just as angry about the situation as he was. Sesshoumaru continued hoping to calm the Inuyoukai. "Her training is going great and she is such a fast learner that I believe that she will master her youkai abilities in no time at all. She works so hard. Kagome is amazing." Sesshoumaru praised her and Youko did smile outwardly this time.

"you love her don't you Sesshoumaru." Youko asked. He was still angry about the dragon but he knew that Sesshoumaru would take care of it. Sesshoumaru did not even stop to think about what he had been asked he just answered.

"Yes immensely." He did not even realize what had happened until Youko grinned at him. Sesshoumaru stopped and thought about what he had just said. He groaned inwardly. He had just admitted to Kagome's father that he loved her. Sesshoumaru did not know if Youko would approve or not.

"Have you told her yet." Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Why not. It is obvious that she at least likes you. But I can see the way that she looks at you." Sesshoumaru searched Youko's eyes to see if he was lying. What he found left him startled. Did everyone see it but him?

"I would like to ask your permission to court her." Sesshoumaru asked.

"Of course you have my blessing. I could think of no one better or stronger to be my little girls mate. But don't wait to long to tell her that you love her. We do not know what the future might bring. Trust me I know what it feels like to be separated from the one that you love. I couldn't imagine it if my mate did not know that I loved her and the she loved me." With that he left and went to watch Kagome train. Sesshoumaru was left with his thoughts. He had to get ready to leave tomorrow. He would leave Isamu in charge while he was gone. Then he thought about what had just happened. Youko knew and approved that he loved Kagome and wanted her to be his mate. He would ask her as soon as he could.

Kagome sat there concentrating. Akalya was happy that Kagome was learning so quickly. In one more week or less Kagome would be done with her miko training and Akalya would ask to stay as one of Kagome's personal servants. She was going to talk to Lord Sesshoumaru as soon as possible about it. Kagome was ecstatic. She would be leaving tomorrow with her children, the man she loved, and her father to bring the rest of her family home with her. Plus she was going to get to see her friends. None of the people who would be leaving on the morrow could wait. They were about to put another piece of the prophecy into play.

Thanks readers. I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. Thanks for all of the reviews. Please update and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	10. Reunited Once Again

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Ten

Kagome was so excited about the day. She had awoken early and had already bathed and dressed when Keira walked in. Keira smiled and knew that Kagome had every right to be happy. She helped Kagome to fix her hair for her morning training with their lord. "Today is going to be a lovely day Keira. I cant wait to see my family and friends." Kagome chatted with her as she finished up her hair.

"Yes Kagome. It is a lovely day. I am happy for you." Keira left to go help prepare breakfast as Kagome went first to Rin's room and Shippou's. She bathed them and dressed them for breakfast. The three of them went down to the dinning hall and were not surprised that Sesshoumaru, Youko, and Jaken were already there.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru." Kagome greeted as she made sure the children were settled. "Good morning father." She kissed Youko on the cheek before settling into her spot next to Sesshoumaru. She smiled warmly at the youkia who had unknowingly stolen her heart. Kagome was surprised when she saw a ghost of a smile turn up his handsome lips. Kagome listened as Sesshoumaru and Youko talked about the trip. She also listened to Rin and Shippou talking excitedly about what Kagome's home would be like. She was so happy at this point in her life. She turned again to Sesshoumaru. It would rip the heart from her chest if she ever had to leave his side. She loved him. She just hoped that Sesshoumaru would learn to love her back.

"Come Kagome it is time for our morning training. Your father will be watching so we are going to go over everything that you have learned so far." Kagome nodded and turned to Keira.

"Please help the children get ready for the trip. I will be up when we are done and help you ok." Keira bowed and took the children up to their rooms as Kagome followed Sesshoumaru and her father to the dojo. She was proud to show her father what she had learned. She knew that he would be proud of her. She was also kind of nervous. She had never trained with anyone else in the room besides Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru went to the far end of the room and took the sword that Kagome had taken a liking to and threw it to her. She caught it nonchalantly as Youko took a seat in the stands to one side of the large room.

"Are you ready Kagome." Sesshoumaru asked as he got into position. Kagome smiled and pulled the sword from it's sheath. Kagome waited with the katana in one hand and the sheath in the other. They stayed that way for a moment. In a blur of movement Kagome threw the sheath into the air and then attacked Sesshoumaru. He was still surprised at her speed. He had been watching her face for anything to give away when she was going to move but he had taught her how to show nothing. She had learned the lesson very well. Kagome had cut Sesshoumaru and was back in her original position before Sesshoumaru could block her. She held her hand out behind her and caught the sheath as it fell back down. Kagome smiled and then tossed the sheath to the ground.

"What do you think Sesshou I learned my lessons very well." Kagome was smiling so broadly that Sesshoumaru had to pull on all of his control to keep from smiling to. Suddenly he was behind her and had pushed her forward with his foot lightly. Then was gone.

"Do not ever celebrate a win before the battle is finished. Disarm me and take the battle then we will go to lunch." Kagome's smile died down just a bit but she was still smiling. It was her equivalent to Sesshoumaru's blank face. In a matter of moments Kagome and Sesshoumaru were fighting. Metal clashed against metal in an age old dance for dominance. Sparks flew and only a few youkai if they were watching very closely could keep up with the speed at which the two were moving. Youko was so very proud of his daughter. And watched the battle intently. Suddenly they came apart and Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both weaponless. Then the swords clattered to the ground on the other side of the dojo. Kagome dropped into a kind of crouching position. She bared her fangs and extended her claws ready for hand to hand combat. Sesshoumaru too, crouched but only slightly. Kagome was still smiling and Sesshoumaru was still as stoic as ever. Even after almost forty-five minutes of nonstop battle neither one was even slightly breathing hard.

Kagome suddenly blurred and was behind Sesshoumaru. He had sensed her and had turned to parry her thrust of claws. But she had known that he would do that and again blurred. She was once again behind him and raked her claws down his arm. Sesshoumaru turned and then they were once again a blur to fast for the human eye. Only this time they were using fists and feet. By this time both had completely forgotten the presence watching them. Kagome once again surprised Sesshoumaru. She decided that instead of doing what he expected of her she would throw him off and win the mock battle. Kagome once again got behind him only this time it was to get under his claws. She ducked under his arm as he turned and got very close to him. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and locked her mouth to his. Sesshoumaru was so surprised that he just stood there. Kagome knew that the stupor wouldn't last long and soon had him flat on the ground with one clawed hand at his throat and the other hand was holding a dagger that she had pulled from a wrist sheath pressed lightly against his stomach. Kagome leaned up from the kiss and smiled broadly at Sesshoumaru. "I win." She whispered and then leaned back from his face. Sesshoumaru did not know what had happened. Suddenly he was on the ground with Kagome on top of him. He took note of her claws and hidden dagger. He was furious that she had bested him, and that he had so easily been distracted by her womanly whiles. He was also very aroused.

"Yes Kagome you win this battle." With movement that could not be seen he threw the dagger to the other side of the room captured both of her wrists and flipped her over. He was now lying on top of her and she was now very aware of just how her little kiss had affected him. Sesshoumaru leaned down and licked her neck and nibbled a bit. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. He moved his way to her ear and then whispered to her. "We will finish this later little princess. Right now your father is still watching us." Then Sesshoumaru was up and pulling and blushing Kagome up with him. He bowed to her and walked away to retrieve the weapons. Youko jumped and landed gracefully in front of a still furiously blushing Kagome. He was smiling knowingly and proudly.

"You did so well Kagome. I am very proud of you. You, my daughter, will be comparable to none but the most powerful of lords." Kagome smiled and melted into the hug that her father enveloped her in. Youko smiled devilishly and whispered into her ear. " You also have captured the heart of the ice prince. And if I am not mistaken he has stolen yours as well." Kagome was once again blushing when Youko broke off the hug and began to walk with Kagome over to Sesshoumaru who was waiting for them at the door. They walked back to the castle in silence. When they came to the stair where they would part ways Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"After you get ready for lunch please come to my study before going to lunch. I would like to speak with." Sesshoumaru looked at Youko out the corner of his eyes and saw that he was smiling knowingly.

"Of course Sesshoumaru. See you later." Kagome smiled at him and then turned and went to her room. She did not know what Sesshoumaru wanted to talk to her about but she didn't care. Kagome was still surprised at what had happened earlier but she didn't mind so much.

"Hello Kagome. Did your training go well this morning. You were gone considerably longer than usual." Keira asked as she walked in. Kagome smiled as Keira helped her out of her clothes and into the hot springs.

"Training was interesting this morning to say the least. My father was watching so he demonstrated everything that I have learned so far. Are the children packed?" Kagome enjoyed having Keira wash her hair. It always relaxed her.

"Yes they are ready and eagerly waiting until you all leave." They finished her bath and then Keira helped Kagome into the clothes that she would be traveling in and fixed her hair.

"Alright I must go. Sesshoumaru wishes to speak to me. Could you please take the children to lunch?" Keira nodded and Kagome left the room to go to Sesshoumaru. When she got there she knew that Sesshoumaru was already in the room waiting for her. She raised her hand to knock but before she could she heard Sesshoumaru.

"Enter" Sesshoumaru had been so centered on Kagome that he had known the instant that she had stepped up to his door. He was very nervous and dear he say afraid. Of how Kagome would react to his proposition. "Please sit down Kagome. You did very well in practice today. I am very pleased and proud that you have learned and mastered each technique so quickly." Kagome blushed and ducked her head to try and hide it.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. I am happy to have pleased you." Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and readied himself for the next question.

"Kagome I have something that I would like to ask you." Sesshoumaru stood up and walked around the desk until he was directly in front of Kagome and kneeled down so that he was eye to eye with her. "I would like to court you Kagome. I have great feelings for you and would like to give you the chance to know me as no one else does. Please give me the opportunity to show you that I can and will protect you and that I am a worthy mate." Kagome was so shocked. She had not known until this moment that the taiyouakai had such strong feelings for her. She was so overjoyed. Kagome could not find the words to say. Sesshoumaru took her silence as a rejection. He stood and almost took a step away from her. Kagome reached up and put her hand in his.

"Wait. I did not mean to stay silent. I was just so shocked. Yes Sesshoumaru you may court me. But have you asked my father. That is only proper Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled up at him. He pulled her up and into his arms. He nuzzled her neck and then kissed her lightly on the cheek. Kagome thought that she would weep from the tenderness and care that she could see in his eyes when he lifted his head back up to look at her face.

" I have already asked Lord Youko and he has given his blessing." Sesshoumaru slowly pulled back from her and walked over to a shelf behind his desk. " I have something to give you. For excepting my courtship." He pulled down a long box. And laid it down on the desk. It was beautiful polished wood and was inlaid with beautiful carvings. Kagome walked up to it and stared at it for a moment before opening it. She gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Sesshoumaru you got this for me?" Sesshoumaru smiled and nodded his head. Kagome reached in and lifted out a magnificent sword. The sheath was just as amazing as the case that had held it. When Kagome placed her hand on the hilt she felt power emanating from the sword. It was as if it knew her and recognized her as its rightful owner. She pulled the sword from the sheath and saw that it had a female inuyoukai engraved in the blade. It was beautifully made and fit her perfectly. Kagome sheathed it and placed it back in the box. She turned to Sesshoumaru and buried her head in his chest. "Thank you so much Sesshoumaru. This is the greatest thing that anyone has ever gotten me." Sesshoumaru held her tightly.

"I went to totosai and had him craft it for you. It is made to use both your youkai and miko powers together and not cancel one or the other out. Now we must go to lunch so that we can get going. And Kagome thank you for accepting." Sesshoumaru leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before walking to the door and holding it open for her. Kagome smiled and started to follow him to lunch. He reached back and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up beside him. "You do not walk behind me anymore. You will walk proudly beside me. I am courting you and you are my equal you are not lesser." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"thank you Sesshoumaru I will remember that from now on." Kagome and Sesshoumaru finished walking to the dinning room in a comfortable silence. Neither one even realized that they were still holding hands. When they got to there Rin and Shippou looked at them and ran to them.

"Momma is Sesshoumaru going to be my father." Shippou asked as he jumped into Kagome's arms. Kagome blushed and looked down when she felt a tug on her dress.

"Are you going to be my Momma now too." Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru. He nodded and she leaned down to Rin's level. She looked at both children.

"Yes to both of your questions. Now lets eat so that we can get going." Both children squealed and then ran to their seats. Kagome stood and walked with Sesshoumaru to their seats. Youko smiled at them.

"Congrats you two. I was wondering when you both would come to your senses." Kagome laughed as she blushed and then they all started to eat. Everyone chatted happily and then when everyone was done they parted ways to retrieve their packs and to meet up in the courtyard in front of the entrance to the castle. Kagome helped the children to get their things and to make sure that they go everything. Then she stopped by her room and grabbed her bag before heading down with the children to the courtyard. When she got their. Sesshoumaru, Youko, and Ah-un were waiting for them already. Jaken would be staying behind on his own insistence to watch and make sure that Isamu did what he was supposed to. Of course Sesshoumaru did not object.

"Ok lets go." Kagome said as she walked over to Ah-un. She strapped the bags to his saddle and then lifted the children up onto him. Kagome was about to climb on when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and formed his cloud under their feet. Youko did the same thing and they all rose into the air and headed for Inuyasha's Forest. They traveled in silence except for the children. They were chatting nonstop about whatever popped into their heads. The adults of the group were all thinking about different things. Kagome was thinking about seeing her friends again and the man that she was currently pressed up against. Youko was thinking about his mate and son. Sesshoumaru was watching Kagome and the children and thinking about the family that he now had. Everyone was happy and content with the way things were going at this point in their lives. Kagome straightened and looked on eagerly as they near the village where her friends resided. Before they reached the village they saw a hanyou, two humans, a youkai, and a clay pot rushing from the village and getting into combat mode in a clearing outside of the village. Sesshoumaru and his group began to descend to confront the waiting group.

That's all for now people. Please review. I will update as soon as possible. Thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. Please keep sending them so that I know if I make a fool of myself. Thanks again. Until next time.


	11. The Well's Purpose is Served

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Eleven

"What have you done with Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshoumaru and the others descended. "Let me have Shippou and tell me what you have done to Kagome." Inuyasha once again bellowed when no one answered him. Kagome took a step forward and smiled. Inuyasha took a step back and raised tetsusaiga. "If you take another step forward whore I will kill you." Kagome stopped smiling and looked at him disbelievingly. Sesshoumaru stepped forward and growled while wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Inuyasha. Please use your nose and you will know who I am." Kagome smiled sadly as she waited for her brash friend to get it. Suddenly Inuyasha dropped his katana and looked at Kagome disbelievingly. He took a step forward.

"Kagome!" was all Inuyasha could say. Sango however had tears pouring down her face. She ran and threw herself at Kagome.

" I have missed you so much little sister. What has happened to you. You are even more beautiful and you are a demon with the marks of royalty." Sango pulled back from an also sobbing Kagome. Sesshoumaru had stepped back to stand next to Youko and the children. Rin was holding Sesshoumaru's hand and Shippou was holding Youkos. Kagome was about to start telling them all what had happened when she felt a hand on her ass. Kagome turned around and was about to slap Miroku when she felt the wind shift. She looked on as everyone gasped. Sesshoumaru had Miroku by the neck suspended in the air. His eyes were lined with crimson and he was growling viscously.

"You would do well to keep your roaming hands off of my future mate monk. I will spare your life this time because you are a friend of Kagome's but next time I will kill you most painfully." Sesshoumaru then dropped him when he felt a soft hand on his arm. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Its alright Sesshoumaru." Kagome reassured him. She was proud that he had called her his future mate. Inuyasha however was now out of his daze and growling at Sesshoumaru. "Inuyasha what is wrong with you?"

Inuyasha stepped forward and Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "She is not yours Sesshoumaru. I don't know what you have done to her but he will reverse it and then you will have no power over her." Inuyasha once again drew tetsusaiga. Youko stepped forward growling at Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned to look at him still growling. "Stay out of this. This has nothing to do with you." Youko chuckled coldly and then he was in front of Inuyasha with his claws at his throat.

"Number one pup. Do NOT insult my daughter again or I will kill you. Number two. Anything I wish to concern me will. I am the Northern Lord and I will be treated thusly especially by some hanyou pup. Now apologize to my daughter and keep you jaws closed pup." Youko let go of him and was once again standing next to the children with one holding each hand and smiling as if nothing had happened. Inuyasha gulped and looked to Kagome.

"Father you did not have to be so harsh. He is only trying to protect me and he is Inuyasha. He doesn't always get things as quickly as others do. If you know what I mean." Kagome smiled at her father and then turned back to her friends. "If we could please walk and talk. We are going to my time to get my family and then we will be back. I will explain everything to all of you then. We will be camping in the forest outside the village before continuing back to the castle." Everyone nodded and they continued to travel to the bone eaters well. Kagome told them the prophecy and how she had come the become the demoness that was before them. Then the arrived at the well. Kagome bid them all farewell and then they all jumped into the well. Youko was holding Shippou. Sesshoumaru had his hand around Kagome's waist and she was holding Rin. They all landed at the bottom five hundred years in the future and leapt to the top. "Oh I am so excited. This is my last trip to this time plus I will have my family and the past. It is what I have always wished for."

"Well sweetheart your wish is almost complete. Lets gather my father, mate, and son. We need to hurry back so that nothing is disrupted." Youko responded. He and all the others followed Kagome out of the well house and into the shrine. Kagome had an idea and whispered to her father and Sesshoumaru. They both nodded their heads and stayed where they were. Kagome took the children with her.

"Momma where are you. I have a surprise for you." Asami came out of the kitchen smiling at hearing her daughter's voice. She always worried when she went away. "Hey momma." Kagome said as she went and hugged her mother.

"Oh my Kagome. It looks as if you have been mighty busy. How is he?" Kagome knew who her mom was asking about. Only her father was able to remove the spell that kept her youkai sealed. Her mother looked so hopeful to have word from her mate. Kagome smiled and leaned back from her mother.

"Oh I don't know mother." Kagome turned her head slightly and looked over her shoulder. "Why don't you tell her father? I think she might like it better coming from you." Asami gasped and started crying when Youko stepped around the corner and into the room.

"I am wonderful my mate. But it has been lonely without you." Youko said. Kagome moved out of the way as her mother launched herself at Youko. She planted kisses all over his face as she hugged him tight to her body. God how she had missed the way he smelled and tasted. Youko smiled and returned her kisses with passion. He too had missed his mate terribly. Sesshoumaru stepped out as well and walked over to a smiling Kagome. He lifted Rin into his arm and wrapped the other one around Kagome's waist. Kagome wrapped one arm around Sesshoumaru as well as holding Shippou's hand with her other.

"Momma does that mean that the pretty lady is our grandmother." Rin asked as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and watched the happy couple. Asumi stopped when she heard the question and looked over at the scene that Sesshoumaru and Kagome made with their children. She took in Kagome's bright smile and Sesshoumaru's possessive arm. And the way both lovingly held the children.

"Yes Dear One this pretty lady is your grandmother." Youko answered as he to turned to look at his daughter. Asumi walked up to the children. And took Rin from Sesshoumaru after getting an approving nod from him.

"So you are Rin." She hugged Rin to her as she looked down at the kit still holding Kagome's hand. Asumi bent down to his level. "So you must be Shippou. Welcome to the family you two." Shippou went to her and hugged her. Right when they were pulling from each other Souta and Jii-chan came through the front door arguing about something stupid. They both stopped as soon as they saw the room full of people.

"So it is time to go is it? It is good to see you my son it was been quite awhile." Jii-chan said in his normal voice as if it was an everyday occurrence. Youko nodded and walked up to the smiling old man and the confused young boy.

"Yes father it is time for another part of the prophecy to be fulfilled. This here is my Souta isn't it?" Youko asked after clasping hands with his father. Jii-chan nodded his head and stepped away to stand with the others. Youko looked down at Souta. He was crying. Souta had known who the man was as soon as he had spoken. He did not know how but he knew. That was the soothing voice he heard in his dreams when he had a bad day. Souta threw himself into Youko's arms.

"Father. I have missed you. It is so good to see you." Souta cried into Youko's haori for a few minutes before pulling back.

"Yes son it is wonderful to have my whole family together again." Youko put his arm across Souta's shoulders and turned to the others. "You are not going to take anything with you except for your weapons. Nothing from the future must go on this last trip home. I have brought kimono's for all of you." Youko turned and handed out the kimonos. Asumi, Souta, and grandpa went to their rooms and changed. Asumi and grandpa grabbed the weapons that they had stored away until it was time to use them again. A couple of minutes later they walked downstairs and headed out to the well house with everyone else.

"Alright. This is it. The last time we will be in this time." Souta said sadly. He was sad that he was leaving everything that he had ever known. He was also happy to finally see the place that his big sister had been visiting for the past 7 years. He was looking forward to life as the son of a lord. He grasped his fathers hand as they all jumped into the well. They were all surrounded by the magical blue light of the well for the last time. When the light was gone they were all looking up at a beautiful blue sky. Kagome and Sesshoumaru leapt out first with the children. They were quickly followed by the rest. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all in the clearing waiting for the group to arrive. Sango and Miroku stood up from the tree that they had been sitting under. Inuyasha jumped down from a tree that was above them.

"I think that is the fastest trip that you have ever made home." Inuyasha said grumpily to Kagome. He still was not happy about all of the changes and most importantly his best friend being courted by his ice prince of a brother. Kagome smiled evilly at him. Inuyasha gulped and took a step back waving his hands in front of him. "what did I do. Kagome I was just joking. Please don't say it. I didn't do anything this time I swear." Kagome just kept smiling and then did what Inuyasha knew was coming.

"Inuyasha osuwari." Inuyasha plummeted face first into the ground. Kagome smiled sadly as everyone in the clearing laughed at the fallen hanyou. Kagome walked up to him when he could stand back up. " I am sorry Inu. I just wanted to do that one last time." Inuyasha looked at her confusedly. When she reached her hands up to the necklace around his neck he understood. He panicked slightly. He didn't know what life would be like without the beads. He took an unconscious step back and it was everyone else's turn to look confused. "Don't you want to be free Inuyasha. I thought that you would want this. No one has the power to subjugate you now." Finally Inuyasha stayed still so that Kagome could take the beads off of him. She concentrated really hard and put her miko powers into it and slipped it off of his head. Kagome smiled as she walked away to put the beads into her bag. "There now you are free Inuyasha."

"Kagome could I …keep the beads." Inuyasha asked timidly. He did not know why he wanted to keep them but he did. Kagome smiled knowingly and handed them to him.

"Of course you idiot they have been yours for the past seven years." Kagome hugged him briefly before turning to her father and Sesshoumaru. "So where are we going to be camping out tonight. It had better be next to a hot springs is all that I am saying." Youko laughed as Sesshoumaru quirked the side of his mouth up slightly. Only Kagome caught it and she walked up to him and stood next to him as he and Youko began to discuss camp. While they talked Kagome put her hand into Sesshoumaru's just to see how he would react. Kagome smiled when he tightened his fingers around her hand. She never heard anything they said as she was paying attention to the feel of standing so close to him and his hand in hers. Kagome had never thought that this would happen. The ice prince had melted and the person beside her had feelings that she could see. That was all that mattered she did not care if no one else saw what she did. Kagome just didn't know how anyone could not see the shifts in his eyes or body when something affected him. She loved that she could.

"Kagome are you paying attention." Youko asked as he finally got his daughters attention. Sesshoumaru actually smiled this time. He loved the way that he affected her.

"I'm sorry father what is it that you wanted." Kagome blushed. She realized that she had been so caught up in Sesshoumaru that she had not known when she was being addressed.

"I said that we have decided to camp near the hot spring on the outskirts of the village. Is this ok with you." Kagome nodded. Youko shared and knowing look with his mate. Asumi reached over and wrapped her arm around Youko's arm. Grandpa made mock gagging noises with Souta and Shippou. Inuyasha huffed and walked to the edge of the clearing. Rin looked at Souta, Shippou, and grandpa with a sour expression. Miroku took the opportunity to let his hand roam.

"HENTAI" Sango screamed and when everyone turned around they saw Miroku sitting waveringly on the ground with a knot forming on his head. He was smiling brightly.

"Oh but my dearest Sango. I thought to take advantage of the romance that was in the air. Why must you punish me for lavishing attention on your ravishing body." Sango blushed as Miroku stood. He walked up to her and she slapped him when he reached to grope her again. Kagome sighed and turned back to her mother and father.

"Ok so what are we waiting on. Lets go so that I can bath. I am ready to rest for the night. And the children must be hungry." Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled. He squeezed her hand in response and then let go of her and began to walk in the direction of the springs. Kagome smiled again and walked next to Sango on the way.

"Oh Kami. I know that I saw him smile. And I saw you two holding hands. I can not believe this." Sango whispered excitedly. Kagome smiled and blushed.

"I know I never would have thought this would happen. I am so happy though. I really do love him. Even though he doesn't show it he is a really good person to those that he loves and/or respects. You should see him with Rin when he thinks that it is only the two of them. He is such a good father." Kagome smiled as she remembered the times that she had seen him with Rin. Sango looked at Kagome and saw the dreamy look on her face. She knew that her friend truly was in love with Sesshoumaru. Someone who used to be their enemy. She could also tell that Lord Sesshoumaru also loved her back.

" I am so happy for you. Oh I forgot to tell you. Miroku and I finally set a date for the wedding. We were waiting for you to get back so that you could attend. We are going to have it in a week." Kagome smiled and hugged the women who had become like a sister.

" I am so excited for you. Oh by the way where is Kikyou. She was not with you all earlier and she is not now. I would think that Inuyasha would keep her close after all that has happened. I am just so relieved that we don't have to worry about Naraku anymore." Kagome questioned. She and Kikyou had become fast friends when she had joined the group. Sango smiled.

"she is in a neighboring village at the moment helping them with a dying woman. That is why we are home right now." Kagome nodded. They stopped when they came into the clearing where Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Shippou were already waiting. However once again the brothers were fighting.

"No idiot it is not any of your concern." Sesshoumaru was saying to an irate Inuyasha.

"I am not an idiot and it is my concern since Kagome is my best friend and like a little sister to me. Now do you love her? I swear to Kami if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha spat. By this time Youko, Asumi, Grandpa, Souta, Rin, and Miroku had come into the clearing. Sesshoumaru knew of their presence but did not let anyone know that he knew. He looked the very angry hanyou. Sesshoumaru smirked at him and then spoke. What he said stunned everyone.

"Yes otouto. I love Kagome. I would never dream of …" He stopped speaking when something hit him. He smiled however when he realized that it was Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. She was mumbling into his chest words that even he could not understand. "Kagome my heart, what are you saying?" Sesshoumaru asked while he stroked her hair. He could smell salt and knew that she was crying.

Kagome leaned away from him and looked up at him smiling. The tears that were flowing from her eyes were tears of joy. Sesshoumaru loved her. He had said so himself. "Oh Sesshou I love you too." She once again buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sesshoumaru leaned down and pulled her away from himself slightly and kissed her tenderly. Everyone except for Youko, Asumi, and Grandpa were shocked. Finally Kagome pulled away from Sesshoumaru and wiped off her face. She smiled at Sesshoumaru before placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"So Sango how about you, me, Rin and momma go take a bath while the men set up camp." Sango and Rin agreed but Asumi smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry dearest but I am going to wait until later. So that I can be alone." Kagome smiled knowingly as her mother once again looped her arm through Youkos.

"I understand momma." Kagome turned with Sango and Rin. They all stopped when they heard three growls. They turned around to see Youko, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha growling at a monk that was trying to sneak after the girls. Grandpa and Souta were sitting on the ground laughing and the cowering monk. Asumi was just staring. They turned around once again to head to the springs. They made it this time without any problems. When they got there they all stripped and jumped into the water. Kagome and Sango chatted about the guys and what had happened since the last time they had been together. Rin just splashed and played in the water. Kagome soon felt a presence enter the clearing. She smiled.

"So Kikyou are you going to lurk or are you going to join us." Kagome said as she turned around to see a shocked and smiling Kagome. "how have you been?"

Kikyou walked up and got into the spring. "Kagome it is so good to see you? What's been going on. Are you alright? How in Kami's name are you a youkai now?" Kagome smiled at all of her questions. She explained to her about everything. Soon they all finished up and went back to camp. Inuyasha was surprised to see Kikyou.

"Kikyou. I have missed you so much." Inuyasha said as he jumped in front of her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Kikyou smiled and hugged him back.

"I have missed you too Inuyasha." Inuyasha let go of her. They walked into the clearing where Asumi was cooking supper for everyone. Kagome took a seat next to Sesshoumaru and Rin crawled into her lap. Shippou looked kind of hesitant but then finally he approached Sesshoumaru.

"May I sit in your lap Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippou asked timidly. He wanted desperately to have a father in his life again and he had grown to love Sesshoumaru as that father. Sesshoumaru looked at the kitsune and then nodded his head. Shippou smiled and settled himself into Sesshoumaru's lap. "Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru placed his arm around the kitsune.

"Shippou do not use my title. You will soon be my kit and you do not address me as such." Shippou smiled and laid his head on Sesshoumaru's chest. Kagome watched the exchange and smiled. She was so happy. She had a family of her own and her kit finally had a man in his life to look up to as a father. Kagome moved closer to Sesshoumaru and he put his arm around her waist. They stayed that way until Asumi served supper. Everyone chatted happily during supper except for Sesshoumaru who watched Kagome and occasionally answered when a question was directed at him. Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru watching her and smiled all through out the meal. Asumi finished quickly and excused herself to bath. Not but a few moments later Youko did the same and headed in the same direction as his mate. Everyone finished up their meals and then Kagome tucked Rin and Shippou in and then made sure Souta was comfortable before making her own pallet and laying down. Sesshoumaru had walked off into the woods to scan the area and make sure it was safe. The others had already lain down and were snuggled up with their chosen fast asleep. Soon Sesshoumaru returned and hesitated for only a moment before situating himself in the pallet next to Kagome and pulling her to him. He soon fell asleep as well.

Well there you have it. Chapter eleven. I hope that you like it. Thank you everyone for the reviews they are very helpful to keep me motivated to write my stories. Please continue to review. Thanks bunches. Until next time.


	12. Unnecessary Worries and Parting Ways

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Twelve

Asumi and Youko were the first to awaken the next morning. They walked into camp quietly so as not to wake up the sleeping group. The first place that Youko looked was for his son and daughter. He saw Souta curled up warmly fast asleep still. When he caught sight of his daughter he almost growled. Sesshoumaru had her pulled flush against his body and had his arms around her protectively. Kagome was snuggling closer to his warmth at the moment. Youko had just gotten his little girl back and he was not sure that he was completely ready to give her away yet. He knew that she was not young anymore and that she loved Sesshoumaru but she was still his baby. He did not know that he had taken a threatening step towards them until Asumi grabbed his arm and Sesshoumaru growled while pulling Kagome tighter. Kagome opened her eyes when she felt Sesshoumaru tense and growl.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as she took in the scene of her mother holding her father who looked about ready to rip her away from Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was still holding her but he had stopped growling. He had only growled because he had felt a threat coming towards them in his unconscious mind. Sesshoumaru knew that Youko would not hurt Kagome but he did know what Youko was thinking. He had feared it from the beginning. He was afraid that Kagome would go with her father if he asked her to.

"Nothing dear. Your father is just having conflicting thoughts at the moment. It s ok dear. Now turn and reassure your taiyoukai he looks ready to breath fire." Asumi laughed with Kagome as she pulled Youko into the trees to talk to him. Kagome turned around to Sesshoumaru to see him still staring at where her parents had walked into the trees.

"Sesshoumaru what is the matter?" Kagome didn't like the look that she saw in his eyes. He looked lost and afraid. She did not like that look on her stoic Inu's face. This was not Sesshoumaru. Kagome felt the explicit erg to make sure that the look he had held for a moment never appeared again. Sesshoumaru had schooled his expression before he turned back to Kagome. "Sesshy please tell me. What is going on between you and my father?" Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and stood up bringing Kagome with him. He began to lead her out of the clearing and she knew that he wanted privacy. They stopped far enough away that no one would over hear their conversation. Kagome waited patiently for him to begin.

"Your father is not ready to let you go yet. That is why he came towards us this morning. He just got you back and he is still wanting to spend time with his little girl before he no longer has you all to himself." Sesshoumaru said matter of factly. Kagome had figured that it was something along those lines with her fathers. She also knew that it affected Sesshoumaru more than he was showing. She wanted to know how he really felt and why he was really upset. Kagome wanted to fix whatever was bothering him. She walked up to him until they were almost touching and softly spoke to him.

"Sesshoumaru I know what my father feels. I want to know what is bothering you. How you feel? Please let me in Sesshoumaru." Kagome pleaded with him. She had locked her eyes with his when she had stepped close and had not broken eye contact yet. She wanted him to open up to her. Kagome knew that he would not for anyone else she was just hoping that he would for her. Sesshoumaru just stared back at her silently. He was trying to figure out how to tell her with out sounding weak and pathetic. Kagome just knew that he was not going to answer. "Ok Sesshou. If you don't want to talk about it then don't it is not my place to pry. I am sorry." Kagome went to step away from him when he gently stopped her with a hand on her hips. She immediately stopped and stared into his eyes again.

"Are you going to go with your father when we part ways?" Sesshoumaru just waited. Kagome was shocked he was worried that she was going to leave him. Kagome smiled and leaned into Sesshoumaru and hugged him. Kagome did not answer she had forgotten that he had asked a question she just wanted to hold on to him. He truly cared. "I don't want you to go Kagome." Kagome then remembered that he asked a question. She hugged him tighter.

"I am not going to leave Sesshoumaru. I have plenty of time to bond with my father and I can always go and visit him so he is not losing me. I love you Sesshoumaru and I do not want to go a day with out you with me." Kagome said as she burrowed deeper still into his chest. Sesshoumaru let out a breath he had not known he had been holding. He wrapped his arms around his Kagome and buried his face in her hair and inhaled. Sesshoumaru loved the way that she smelled. They pulled away from each other and smiled. Sesshoumaru stared into Kagome's eyes and then his gaze shifted to her mouth. Kagome watched him gaze at her. She licked her lips and she knew what was going to happed next. Sesshoumaru slowly leaned down and placed a very gentle and sweet kiss that lasted a good three minutes. Kagome almost melted from the tenderness in the kiss. He slowly pulled away from a breathless Kagome. She smiled at him and was shocked when he smiled back at her. Sesshoumaru secured her hand in his and they began to walk back to camp. "Sesshou I am going to go talk to my father ok." Sesshoumaru just nodded. His face was once again schooled in its emotionless expression. But she noticed that his eyes were anything but. She smiled as she walked away.

"Hello baby girl." Asami said as she walked up. She hugged Kagome and then looked at Youko. "I am going to finish breakfast." She walked away leaving Kagome standing there smiling down at her father.

"Father I want to speak with you." Kagome said as she sat next to Youko. He did not look at her. He did not want her to see his indecision about her leaving with Sesshoumaru. "I love him daddy. He wants to take care of me not take me away from you. You do know that right. I will still be your little girl forever and I will still see you as much as possible." Kagome said when her father stayed quiet and did not say anything. She knew that he was struggling. She had thought about what it would feel like when Shippou and Rin were older and would be leaving home. She just waited for her father to say something.

" I know all of that baby girl. It is just that I just got you back. When you left you were just a pup. I guess I had this idea that when you came back you would still be that little pup and that I would get to raise you with your mother. I understand that you are grown and that you have found a very worthy mate who loves you." Youko paused for a moment as he said the hardest thing he ever had. " I want you to go with Sesshoumaru. I know that is what you want to do. Just come and visit as much as possible and we will come to you as much as possible. I love you Kagome and as your father I only want for you to be happy and I know that he makes you happy. You defended him even when he had treated you so unjustly. Now go help your mother with breakfast pup." Youko said with a smile. Kagome laughed and hugged her father tightly.

"I love you daddy." She said as she got up and went to help her mother. Everyone else had already awoken and were just milling about and talking about what they wanted to do. Kagome and her mother passed out breakfast and then took their seats with the others.

"So what do we have planned now?" Kagome asked. She knew that they would not be remaining here for long. She just wanted to make sure that she was here for her sisters wedding and that they finished the jewel. Kagome looked at her father, Sesshoumaru, and her grandpa. They were the three oldest youkai of the group which meant that the decisions were theirs to make. They all sat quiet for a moment before Grandpa spoke up.

"Well I personally would like to go home. I have been away for far to long. Though I will miss the modern conveniences I will enjoy the hard working simple life once again." He said with a faraway look on his face. "I want to go back to mine and my daughters home village and see what all has gone on and changed." hey guys Grandpa is a human he is Asami's real father. Youko calls him father because he lost his and thought of him as one. I just wanted to clear that up because two chapters Youko called him father.

"We will travel with you. Then we will continue to the castle so that I can show my son his home and reacquaint my mate with her home. If we come across any of the jewel shard that still remain we will retrieve them and hold them for you daughter." Youko said. He was ready to take his mate and youngest pup home. He really wished to take Kagome with him but knew that what she did was up to her mate now. Asami was excited to finally go back home. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and he turned and looked at her.

"I heard the exterminator. Do you wish to stay here until the wedding?" Kagome was surprised that he had asked. She really did want to stay but she wasn't going to ask she was just going to do what Sesshoumaru said for now and talk to him about it later.

"Yes I would love to stay so that I can help her with all of the preparations. You don't mind?" Kagome asked. She wanted to make sure that it was ok with him. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome hugged him tightly.

"I however must return home for a few days to take care of some things. I will be back before the wedding. The children can go with me or stay with you whatever they wish." Both children wanted to stay in the village with Kagome. Sesshoumaru turned to his brother. "Inuyasha while my future mate and pups are in your village you will be responsible for their safety. Should anything harm them while I am away it will be your life little brother." Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha was surprised that he would trust him with the only people that he cared about. He was also upset that his brother thought to give him orders.

"Feh. Don't tell me what to do. I would have protected them anyways. Kagome is my best friend and like a sister to me I would never let anything happen to her or those that she loves. So just chill out." Sesshoumaru growled at him and Inuyasha growled back. Both brothers stopped when Kagome and Kikyou touched them gently on the arms.

"Fine it is settled we will be taking our leave in a few moments." Youko said. Sango turned to them. These were the parents of the woman that she thought of as a sister. She wanted to get to know them.

"Would the four of you like to come to the wedding. I would be most happy if you would come please." Sango said. Youko looked at his mate. She smiled and answered.

"Yes dear we would love to come. I have heard so much about you from Kagome. We will be here the night before the wedding. We will see all of you then." Asami said. Rin and Shippou went to her and hugged her. After her they hugged Youko and Grandpa. Then they departed. Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome.

"I will be back as soon as I can. Never go anywhere without your weapon and do not go alone. Remember that there are people who do not want you to survive. Take care of the children and I will see you soon." He leaned down and kissed her uncaring that everyone was staring at them open mouthed. "I love you" He said into her ear and Kagome smiled.

"I love you too Sesshoumaru." Kagome took a step back as the children both came up to him to tell him goodbye. He hugged them and then turned and left. Everyone that was left packed up camp and headed back to the village.

"My my Kagome. However did you manage to melt the Ice Prince. That is the most I have ever heard him talk and he was sweet. Kagome I am so happy for you. He really loves you." Kikyou said. Kagome blushed. Sango nudged her in the ribs.

"So how did you manage to get him to change." Kagome looked at the two of them and smiled.

"I didn't do anything. He has always been this way … When he is alone. Sesshoumaru is a really nice genuine person when he doesn't feel like he has to uphold and image. He was distant from me at first but then he wasn't. I don't know what happened. Oh Kami I saw him practicing one time and he was shirtless and perfect and oh so sexy. It was amazing." Kagome said while blushing. Sango and Kikyou smiled and laughed. When they made it to the village Inuyasha and Kikyou left and went to their hut. Sango led Kagome to the hut that Miroku had built for the two of them once they were married. Miroku was staying in a hut with a friend of theirs in the village until the wedding.

"Ok we are going to set you up and then we are going to go and see what we can do to help Keade." Sango said to Kagome. Kikyou had become the village priestess when she had come back. Keade had settled for just being a counselor and healing small things. She was getting to old to walk around and do things on her own. Kagome smiled Keade was like the grandmother she never knew and she loved her and missed her dearly. The girls left the hut and went to Keade. She sent them to gather herbs and water so that she could get supper going and take a bath in her indoor tub. The group spent the rest of the day working around the village.

There you go readers. Sorry it took so long to get the story up. I was having a little trouble with some things. Well I hope that you like it and thanks for all of the reviews. Please continue to review. Until next time. Later.


	13. Wedding Plans and The Attack

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter Thirteen

Sesshoumaru did not leaving her behind. It felt like he had left part of his very soul behind. He was going to take care of whatever needed his attention and then he was going to return to his Kagome as soon as possible. His brother could fight pretty well but he still only trusted himself with the duty of protecting her and his pups. He also wanted to search for something that he had hidden long ago. It was rightfully Kagome's now and he wanted it in her possession. His father had given it to his mother and he mother had given it to him on her death bed and told him to give it to the one that he wanted to mate. Sesshoumaru transformed into his ball of energy and arrived at his castle in one hour. He immediately went to his study to begin. His mind never strayed from Kagome. So he found that it took a little longer than usual because he had to keep reminding himself to stay on task. He had finished all his paper work by sun down and then had dinner and went to his room. The next morning he awoke and began his search for his mothers necklace.

Back in Inuyasha's forest a miko-demoness was waking up from a very restless night. She had gotten use to the feel of Sesshoumaru's youki so close to her own and the scent of him. It had been hard for her to sleep last night without him near her. The children however had slept perfectly fine snuggled up to their momma. Kagome got up carefully so she did not wake the children. She went to the water basin and washed her face and brushed her teeth before changing into her clothes for the day. When she was done she left the hut and went to Keade's to fix breakfast.

"Good morn child." Keade said as Kagome entered the small hut. Kagome smiled warmly at her and went and sat down beside her.

"Good morning Keade. How are you feeling? What would you like me to fix you for breakfast." Keade smiled at her. This little miko-demoness was going to change the world and she had known from the very beginning who she was when she had come through the well. Keade had known of the prophecy since she was a child. She couldn't think of any other who would be able to do such a feat as Kagome was going to do.

"Hai. I am fine dear. I will have whatever it is that ye will fix for this old woman. Now tell me of some of the happenings at the palace of the moon." Kagome stood and made a fire and got all of the breakfast things together while she told Keade of some of the things that had happened to her and how things were with Sesshoumaru. Keade just sat and listened. Kagome was soon finished with breakfast and said her goodbyes to Keade and left to get the children up and get breakfast started for them. Sango would come back later and help Keade to clean up the breakfast things and help her with whatever else she needed.

"Wake up sweethearts. It is time to get ready for the day. You can go and play with the village children today while Sango and I work on some wedding things." Rin and Shippou got up and while they were getting dressed she went into the other room and helped Sango with their breakfast.

"Momma can we really go and play with the village kids." Rin asked. She had only ever played with Jaken and Shippou. Most humans and demons did not want to play with her because she traveled with Lord Sesshoumaru and she was not used to the idea of being able to play with people.

"Yes Rin and Shippou really can go and play with the village children as long as you both promise to play nice and stay within the village. Do not go into the forest or stray from the other children ok.?" Both children nodded vigorously before excusing themselves and taking off to join the other children. Kagome cleaned up over here while Sango went to assist Keade in any way she could. When they were both done they sat down beside the fire and began to make plans for the wedding.

"Ok so where do you want to have it?" Kagome asked. Sango sat silently for a little while before smiling brightly.

"The goshinboku. I want to have the wedding under the god tree. It is the perfect place. It is ancient and it is beautiful and has such spiritual powers. What do you think about it?" Kagome smiled she thought that it was a perfect place. So much had happened under that tree for many different people. That was also where Sango and Miroku had shared their first kiss. Sango had not said that out loud because she did not know that Kagome had known about it. Kagome had stumbled upon them by accident while looking for Inuyasha one day to tell him that she was going home. She had simply backed out quietly and continued to search for the hanyou.

"That is a wonderful idea Sango. What time do you want to have the wedding?" Kagome waited once again while Sango sat and thought about it. _I wonder what would be the perfect time. The afternoon is to hot . I don't want to spend my wedding night getting married I want to spend it in Miroku's arms. Ohh I know Dawn. _Sango suddenly sat up and smiled brightly and Kagome.

"I got it. We will be married at dawn. It will be the beginning of a new day and the beginning of a new life. It will be beautiful to have the sun rise on our wedding. What do you think Kagome?" Kagome just smiled at her sister in every way but blood.

"Sango that is such a beautiful idea. The symbolism wont be lost on anyone. I think that Miroku will also love it. Of course he would agree to anything as long as it made you happy." Sango blushed and turned her head away. Kagome smiled brighter and was about to ask Sango another question when she got a horrible feeling and then heard a blood-curdling scream. Kagome was up and gone before Sango even knew what was going on. Sango had not heard the scream since her hearing was far inferior to that of Kagome's. Kagome knew that something terrible was going on with her children. She ran with all her might to where she could smell her children's fear. The scream had ended abruptly and it scared Kagome worse than anything in her life had. Finally in what seemed like forever to Kagome but was really only about two seconds. She was standing in a clearing with her two children and a very large, very ugly and scary looking youkai. Kagome also noticed that it had a shard embedded in its forehead.

"Aww so unfortunate for you that you have stumbled upon my dinner because now you will become the main course and the young ones will be my dessert." The demon tossed an unconscious Rin whom he had been holding into a sack that was laying at his feet and then grabbed a terrified Shippou and added him to the sack as well before tying it up. Kagome snarled viciously at the youkai as her eyes began to bleed red. '**How dare he. He has our pups. He must die for his actions. Our daughter is not conscious and our son is crying. Kill him now. Please let me out and I will do it for you." **Kagome was very close to losing her grip on her inner-youkai. Kagome flexed her claws and her left began to glow green as she reached with her right for her sword.

"Release my pups or I will kill you most painfully." Kagome said she was still barely in control and her beast was making her speak other wise out of character. The youkia just laughed at her and stalked forward. Kagome snarled once again to warn him not to come closer but he just laughed harder.

"Oh you will be fun indeed. But I do not think that I will kill you now. I think that I will mate you instead. You are powerful and you will bare powerful children for me. But you will not defeat me little spit fire. For I have a jewel shard. Now please I do not wish to harm my future mate so calm down and join me in my dinner. I will let you eat the girl." Kagome could not take it any more and slashed out at the youkai before he even registered that she had moved. He was stunned to discover that she was now behind him between himself and the children.

"I will never be your mate. I am already promised to another and even if I was not I would never degrade myself to be the mate of one such as you. Now hand over the shard and leave before you lose your life." Kagome once again warned the youkai. She was just grateful that she was now standing between the children and their would be captor. She placed a barrier around them and the once again moved before he could see her. Only this time she had slashed him from left shoulder to right hip, very neatly, and very deep. The youkai hissed in pain and then turned again to face the inu demoness. He was now beginning to fear that she might have a chance at killing him.

"Now I will kill you." He said before charging her faster than any demon his size should have been able to move. Kagome was not worried though. She called forth her youkai whip and blurred. He could not see her anymore and then she reappeared smilling. He did not know what she had done. Then he felt it. His back began to feel as if it was on fire and the wound in his chest was not healing anymore. He reached up and felt and deep groove in his forehead where the shard should have been. He looked horrified at the woman standing smiling in front of him. She held a now pure jewel shard out in front of her person before depositing it into a bottle that hung around her neck. The youkai slowly fell to his knees never taking his flabbergasted eyes off of the now smirking demoness. At this time Inuyasha and the rest of the gang poured into the clearing with weapons drawn. They were stunned at the sight that greeted them. They saw a evilly smirking Kagome with blood red eyes. She held out her left hand because her sword was still out in her right. Her hand began to glow pink and then a pink purifying whip like Sesshoumaru's sprung forth and decapitated the youkai that was kneeling in front of her. The youkai slowly turned to dust. Kagome sheathed her sword and finally her eyes returned to their normal color. She walked over to the bag and cut the rope that had sealed it.

"Momma. I was so worried. We didn't mean to leave the group but Rin saw a flower that she wanted to pick and so I told her that we would go and get it quickly and be back. It is all my fault momma I am so sorry. She just wanted the flower." Kagome hugged Shippou to her chest tightly and kissed him on the head before sending him to stand with the others. She reached into the sack and pulled out the still unconscious Rin. She held Rin close to her chest and stood.

"Come on. Lets get her into a hut and see what we can do for her. I don't know how bad she is hurt he had already knocked her unconscious before I got here. Please hurry come on. Kikyou I am going to need both you and Keade to look over her." The other just took of after her. They had decided silently not to ask Kagome about the youkai. They had noticed how her eyes were red and knew that her beast had taken over. They got to the village and went to Keade's hut. Keade and Kikyou immediately began passing out orders for people to do in order to help. Kagome stayed sitting with Rin's head in her lad. She and her inner-youkai were not yet ready to leave their pups side.

"Come on Kagome. She is fine now she is only sleeping. You can move her into our hut and let her rest their. I will cook supper and then we can all settle in for the night. It has been a long and trying day." Sango said to Kagome who was still seated with Rin's head in her lap. Kagome had been concentrating wholly on Rin. She knew that Rin's heartbeat was strong and that her breathing was even. Kikyou had used her powers and healed all of her injuries and they had given her a poultice that would insure that she would be ok. But she would sleep for a day. Kagome nodded and picked up Rin while Inuyasha picked up a sleeping Shippou. They went into Sango's hut and laid the children down. Inuyasha gave Kagome a reassuring smile and then left the hut to go to his mate. He was worried about what Sesshoumaru would do to him when he came back. It was Inuyasha duty to watch over Kagome and the children but they had ended up in trouble and he had not shown up until the battle was over. Sesshoumaru's daughter was wounded now and Inuyasha feared for his well being. He did not fear for his life. Inuyasha knew that Kagome would never allow Sesshoumaru to kill him.

"Alright Sango I will help you with supper. I need something to do to keep me busy." Sango smiled at Kagome and passed her some of the ingredients to prepare. Kagome smiled back and they began to prepare supper in a companionable silence. Kagome was thinking about Sesshoumaru. She wished he was with her so bad. Kagome missed his scent and presence so bad that it hurt. Right now all she wanted to do was curl up beside him and let him take all her worries away. "I miss him so much." Kagome had not known that she had spoken out loud.

"Who do you miss Kagome?" Sango knew who she missed she just wanted her friend to say it out loud. She knew that Kagome was in love with Sesshoumaru. Kagome blushed and looked away from Sango.

"Sesshoumaru. I had a bad day one day and I asked him to stay with me until I fell asleep because his scent soothed me. He laid in the bed with me and I snuggled up to him and we both fell asleep that way. Kami it felt wonderful to have him hold me through the night. I miss him so bad. I never thought that I would be saying and feeling these things for The Ice Prince." Kagome laughed and so did Sango. They finished up dinner laughing and talking. When it was done Sango went to get Miroku and Kagome went to wake up Shippou. She knew that Rin would not wake yet. They ate and then everyone went to sleep. Kagome hoping that Sesshoumaru would soon arrive.

In the west a taiyoukai was laying in his bed thinking about the day. He had spent the entire first part of the day making sure that all of his paperwork was done and then doing a quick round over his lands. Around lunch time he had had a very bad feeling that something was wrong. He had prepared to leave to check it out when it disappeared. Sesshoumaru did not know what it was and just let it go. The last part of his day had been spent searching for his gift to Kagome. He had found it in the library. It had been inside of one of the many stands that he had hollowed out one night when he was young to keep all of his prized possessions inside. Sesshoumaru had forgotten all about it until one of his servants had tripped and fallen into it. He had then set out instantly to pack and get ready to leave first thing in the morning to return to his future mate. He would never admit it allowed but he missed her dearly. Sesshoumaru could not sleep as he lay in his bed waiting for dawn. Sesshoumaru sighed for about the tenth time and finally fell into a restless sleep where he dreamt of nothing but his beautiful Kagome.

Well there is finally Chapter 13. I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter written. I had a bad case of writers block on both of my stories. I am still having trouble with my other one. But inspiration hit me all of a sudden tonight while I was just sitting and staring at the screen. I think I am going to have to try just sitting and staring at the screen more often. Lol . Well thanks for being patient. Please update and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I hope you like. Until next time.


	14. Sesshoumaru's Return and Mating

-1I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 14

Sesshoumaru left before the sun had even risen. He left after waking up Jaken and instructing him to ready Ah-un and then follow to the village after he had the dragon loaded. Sesshoumaru only took one thing on his person. He turned into his orb and was in the village just as the sun was beginning to paint the sky in a beautiful array of colors. He sniffed out his soon-to-be mate and went silently into the hut that she occupied with the slayer. He went to were Kagome was sleeping and just stared at her sleeping form for a moment. Sesshoumaru removed his armor and swords and laid them on the ground next to the pallet that Kagome was sleeping on. He then lowered himself and laid down next to her and pulled her still sleeping form as close to his body as he could. Sesshoumaru buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. How he had missed the smell and feel of her. Kagome smiled and cuddled as close as she could into the embrace of her demon lord. Her youkai hearing had picked him up as soon as he had entered the hut. She had pretended to remain asleep to see what he would do. She was so happy that he had come back so soon. When his arms tightened around her she smiled. "Sesshoumaru I have missed you." Kagome whispered careful not to wake the sleeping children that were curled up together on the other side of the blankets. Sesshoumaru smiled.

" I have missed you as well my Kagome. I have brought you something." He reluctantly relinquished his hold on her and reached into his haori and pulled out a beautiful necklace. Kagome gasped and sat up. Sesshoumaru smiled at her reaction and sat up and placed the item around her neck. Kagome picked up the intricate pendant that hung around her neck and examined it. It was a crescent moon the color of the one that was on Sesshoumaru's forehead. It had a silver cloud that covered part of the bottom of the moon and magenta outlined all of it. It was the most beautiful thing that Kagome had ever seen. She looked up at Sesshoumaru with tears in her eyes. Sesshoumaru wiped the single one away that escaped. "Kagome this is the necklace of the Lady of the West. My father gave it to my mother when she agreed to be his mate. My grandfather before him and his father before him have always bestowed this very necklace upon their mates for centuries. My mother handed it to me on her death bed and told me to give it to the woman that I made my mate. I have chosen you Kagome. I am in love with you and I would like for you to be my mate." Kagome was smiling so brightly that Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile back. Kagome launched herself at the unsuspecting taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and so he could not keep them from hitting the ground from the force at which she had flown at him.

"Oh Sesshoumaru. I would be honored to be your mate. Thank you so much for the necklace. I shall never take it off. I love you too." Kagome finally realized that she was horizontal and pulled away from the youkai that she had been attached to. She blushed when she realized that she was laying on top of him and he was smiling mischievously. Kagome looked at him wearily as she suddenly found herself underneath a devilishly handsome Sesshoumaru. He leaned down and began pressing kisses all up and down her jaw and neck. Kagome heard a small sound and she suddenly remembered where they were and who was in the room with them. She got Sesshoumaru's attention and then pointed to the waking children. 'Children?' Kagome thought. Rin was waking up too. She was not supposed to wake up for a little while yet. Sesshoumaru felt her sudden shift in mood and felt as her half hearted attempts to get him off of her turned very serious. He let her up concerned about what had alarmed her so. He watched as she hurried to Rin's side and began to gently push hair away from the pups face. Rin finally opened her eyes. Kagome squealed in delight and pulled the 13 year old girl into her lap as if she weighed nothing at all. Rin started crying and held on to Kagome as if she would be ripped away from her at any moment. Sesshoumaru was very alarmed. He did not understand what was going on and he hated not understanding. Rin had begun to speak so he waited to see if anything would be revealed.

"Please don't let him get me momma. I was so afraid. I did not have my father their to protect me. I thought that he was going to kill me. Thank you so much momma. I am so sorry for not listening when you told us to stay with the others. Please momma forgive me. I want father." Rin was sobbing. Sesshoumaru was even more befuddled by her words. Kagome was rocking the slowly calming down girl.

"It's ok sweetheart. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I would never let you die. I am here, honey. Momma is here. I forgive you baby. You were only picking a flower. Your father is here." Kagome reassured her crying pup everyway she could. She looked up to Sesshoumaru and saw him staring questioningly at her. She mouthed 'I will tell you later I promise.' Sesshoumaru nodded his head and braced himself as Rin ran from Kagome's arms and into his. He held her and rocked her much like Kagome had. Rin finally stopped crying and was now just resting in the comfort of the arms of the man that she had considered her father for seven years now. Sesshoumaru finally put her down and stood looking pointedly at Kagome to follow him. She of course did. She had to go tend to Keade anyways. Kagome recounted the whole experience to Sesshoumaru as he escorted her to the miko's home. She even told him rather shakily about how her beast had taken over and she had watched from the inside as it killed the youkai. She was not sad about the death just about the way it had come about. Sesshoumaru sympathized with her. He did not like it when he lost control of his beast. He walked back to the hut thinking about the battle and what he was going to do to his brother for not paying more attention to his pups and chosen mate. Kagome stayed behind to assist Keade in any way she could before returning to the hut where Sango was preparing breakfast while Miroku and Sesshoumaru talked and the children played. Kagome sat down next to Sesshoumaru as Sango passed out food. They ate and then men listened as the two women chatted happily about the wedding. Sango and Kagome told Miroku of the plans that had already been made about where and what time. He gave his approval and then left the girls to finish their plans to go and work with the villagers. Sesshoumaru left soon afterwards letting Kagome know that if she should need him all she had to do was walk outside and call him and he would be there. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek before he left and she turned to the children. "The two of you are only going to be allowed to play with the other children until lunch today. After that you will return to me so that we can fit you for clothing." With that Sango and Kagome then set off to find Inuyasha who would be the best man. Miroku who of course was the groom and all of the others that would be apart of the actual wedding. The girls were going to get their measurements and then Kagome was going to take Sango with her for the next two days to her time to work on getting the outfits done before the wedding. They would come back each night for supper and sleep here. Then the next morning they would feed both the children and then Keade and then they would once again leave to Kagome's time. They worked all morning on getting Mikoku, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and even Sesshoumaru's measurements and letting them know what the two women would be doing and that the care of the children would be left to them. They went back to the hut and prepared lunch and then afterwards they took Shippou and Rin's measurements. When they were done Kagome sat down with Sango to draw the outfits and colors that Sango wanted everyone in. Kagome had always loved to draw and sketch and she was rather good at it. By the time they were done it was time to start preparing supper. Kagome sent the children with Sesshoumaru and Miroku to clean up for supper. When they returned supper was ready and everyone sat down to eat. Afterwards they chatted about everyone's day. Miroku left to their friends hut and Sango retired to her blankets with the children. She wanted to give Sesshoumaru and Kagome time to be alone together since they had been apart and would soon be so again.

Kagome lay in the warmth of Sesshoumaru's arms doing nothing but feeling. She loved him so much and had missed him so much that she was not liking the idea at all of leaving all day to go to her time and not being able to be around him. She had just recently found him and was not yet ready to be separated for long periods of time. But she knew that it had to be done. Going to her time to sew the dresses would be a lot quicker than hand sewing them here in this time. She was just glad that she got to come back each night to lay in his arms. Sesshoumaru was of course thinking along the same lines. He did not like the fact that his Kagome would be across the well and five hundred years away from him. He could not protect her and take care of her if she was not with him. He too would miss her scent and aura while she was gone. Sesshoumaru tightened his arms around her and then rolled her over onto her back. Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru as he leaned up and rested on one elbow looking down at her. "What are you doing Sesshou?" Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru did not answer her.

Lemon

Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed Kagome. At first is was slow and sweet then it became more heated and made things low in Kagome tighten. Sesshoumaru smelt Kagome's arousal and began to move his hands over her body, lingering in the places that he knew would bring her the most pleasure. Kagome wrapped one arm around Sesshoumaru's neck and grasped his hair tightly. Her other hand was running over his chest, shoulders, and back. Sesshoumaru and Kagome finally broke their kiss for air. Kagome moved her hands to the tie that held his haori closed and began to undo it. Sesshoumaru planted kisses all along her jaw line and neck as he too worked on removing her top. He pulled back and allowed Kagome to remove his top. Then she held her hands over her head as he pulled her shirt over her head. Sesshoumaru stopped and stared and the very small item of cloth that hid her wonderful breasts from view. When Kagome noticed what he was looking at she giggled and reached behind her back and unsnapped it. Sesshoumaru watched with hungry eyes as Kagome pulled the straps off her shoulders and arms. As soon as the cloth hit the floor Sesshoumaru pounced on Kagome and had her back on her back before she knew what had happened. Sesshoumaru messaged her left breast with his hand as he suckled on the right. Kagome gasped and thrust her hands into Sesshoumaru's hair and held him to her as he circled and playfully nipped at her swollen peak. Sesshoumaru then changed and now he was suckling on the left breast as he fondled the right. Finally when Kagome thought that she could not take anymore Sesshoumaru moved away and began to lick and nip his way from her breasts down her stomach and to the top of her pajama bottoms. He then ran his tongue along the top of the pants and then slowly pulled them over her hips and down her legs and finally off. Kissing and lightly biting each bit of skin as he revealed it. Kagome was laying back enjoying the feelings that her powerful demon lord was making her feel for the first time in her life. Finally Sesshoumaru moved back up her body and once again they found themselves in a searing lip lock. Kagome decided to have her own fun with Sesshoumaru. Before he knew what had happened, he found himself with his back pressed against the floor with Kagome now straddling him. She never broke the kiss. Finally she broke away to trail kisses along his neck and chest much like he had done her. As she reached the top of his pants Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and waited for what his beautiful demoness would do next. He kept his eyes closed enjoying the feeling as Kagome pulled his hakamas off of him. His eyes shot open when he felt Kagome's soft hands encircle his engorged sex. He watched as she slowly ran her hands up and down. When her hands stilled Sesshoumaru looked up to meet her eyes. She kept her eyes locked with his as she slowly flicked out her tongue and ran it over his tip. Sesshoumaru watched with eyes slightly tinted pink as Kagome took his head in her mouth. Kagome took as much of him into her mouth as she could before pulling back and then repeating the action. All the while she watched Sesshoumaru. Finally he couldn't take it any longer and knew that if she kept going he would finish. Sesshoumaru used his speed and had Kagome on her back again before she could even blink. He kissed her hard and passionately before he moved down and buried his nose in her womanhood. Kagome gasped and arched her body. Sesshoumaru flicked out his tongue and tasted his sweet Kagome for the first time. His eyes bled more red as he tortured her with long agonizingly slow licks of his tongue. When he felt Kagome getting close he moved up her body again and positioned himself at her entrance. He waited until Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him before leaning down. He kissed her and at the same time that his tongue entered her mouth he thrust into her. He felt the slight resistance he pushed through and captured and swallowed the scream that Kagome let out. Sesshoumaru stilled and pulled back to look into Kagome's eyes. He used one hand to wipe away the single tear that had escaped her eye and just watched her. Finally the pain subsided and Kagome moved against him. When Sesshoumaru felt her slight movement he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Kagome closed her eyes and arched with the pleasure of it. Sesshoumaru stayed agonizingly slow with his thrusts until Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Sesshoumaru. Faster." She pleaded. Sesshoumaru smirked and happily obliged her. Kagome met him thrust for thrust. But even though he had now sped up the rhythm he was still being to gently for her. "Harder Sesshou. Faster." He grinned and pulled out only to flip her over and onto her hands and knees. He then plunged into her hard. Kagome gasped at the feeling. She trembled and cried his name over and over again as he pounded into her with demonic speed. He felt her tighten and her juices milked him. He felt himself get closer and closer. He pushed her hair away from her neck and bent over her. When Kagome's second orgasm hit her he went with her. As he spilled his seed into her womb he bit down on the place where her neck and shoulder met. Kagome shuddered and collapsed as Sesshoumaru pulled out of her and fell to the blankets beside her. Sesshoumaru flipped her over and pulled her to his chest. He licked at the mark that he had put on her as they rested. "Sesshoumaru I love you so much. That was amazing." Kagome said as she snuggled closer to him and began to close her eyes. Sesshoumaru smiled and tightened his hold on her.

"I love you too. My mate."

End Lemon

The next morning Sesshoumaru and Kagome left early to go bath in the hot springs nearby. When they came back Kagome went to Keade's to help with what she could before returning to her hut. Sesshoumaru was sitting in the front part of the hut talking with Miroku as Sango prepared breakfast. Kagome went to Sango's room and woke and dressed the children. When they came back to the others Sango passed out breakfast. "Momma you smell different." Shippou said innocently as he leaned closer to his mother and sniffed her. Suddenly it dawned on him why she smelled different. His mother had mated with Sesshoumaru last night. To see if he was right he looked up and smiled when he saw the crescent moon on her head. "Congratulations momma. I guess that means that you are my father now." Shippou turned to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat silently for a moment before Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I guess it does kit." Shippou smiled and returned to his breakfast. Sango and Miroku had stopped and were just staring at the two of them. Kagome blushed and started to eat.

"Kagome did you. I mean you and Sesshoumaru. Oh wow. You are the lady of the west now. How wonderful for you. I am so happy for you." Sango finally got out. She was surprised and very happy for her sister. She walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Kagome smiled and hugged her back. She looked over at the still silent monk. Though now he had a very perverted look on his face.

"Yes Lady Kagome. Congratulations." Kagome blushed and moved closer to Sesshoumaru who put his arm around her waist. Miroku just smirked more.

"Thank you. Both of you. Now I think that it is best if Sango and I get going so that we can get the clothing finished." They all got up and cleaned up from breakfast. Kagome instructed the two men on how they were to watch the children and make sure that they were fed and stayed out of trouble. Kagome and Sango kissed their men goodbye before going to the well and jumping in and out again 5oo years in the future.

Well there you have it. I got it up as soon as I could. I hope that you like it. Please review. Until next time. Later.


	15. First day in the Future

-1I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 15

Kagome led Sango into the house where she had grown up and explained about everything as they passed it so that Sango would not be lost or surprised. When they got to the room that Kagome's mother used as a sewing room they went in and took stock of everything that they had and everything that they were going to need to get. Kagome and Sango left the house to go shopping after Kagome went to where her mother and herself kept money stashed and grabbed the car keys. Sango was so curious about everything. They chatted about how the wedding was going to be and how they felt about their men. "Oh Sango. We are going to go to a clothing store first so that we can get something for you to wear. We will attract all kinds of attention with the way that the both of us look right now. This is going to be so much fun. I love to shop." Sango smiled and nodded her head. They pulled up at the mall and went straight for the nearest clothing store. Kagome just picked out a pair of jeans and a baby blue off the shoulders top. Sango got a pair of jeans and a ¾ length shirt in pink. When they were done in their Kagome led Sango to a store that only sold things pertaining to sewing. They picked out materials and another sewing machine so that they could both being working on an outfit at a time. When they were on their way out the door they were stopped by three very excited girls.

"Hey Kagome. It is has been so long since the last time that we saw you. Your mother said that you were all moving to America. What are you doing here?"

"Yeah Kags they said that they had taken you so that you could get some really good treatment. You look fine to me."

"Guys don't be inconsiderate. Just because she doesn't look like she is sick doesn't mean that she isn't. How are you Kagome and who is your friend."

Sango was just looking at the overly energetic girls. Kagome smiled and worked hard to keep from flinching at the pitch of their voices. You would think that being in their twenties they would have grown at least some and matured. "Well I came back for two days to finalize some things. My mom is at home and this is Sango. She is a friend of mine that I met in America. Yes I am still sick but the treatment that they put me on is already making me feel better. How have you all been." Kagome did not want to stay and chat. She and Sango had to get started on the clothes. She was pretending to listen as the girls spoke. Kagome was really thinking about which outfits they should do today. She was brought out of her thinking when one of the girls squealed and waved their hands. She turned to see none other than Hojo coming towards them with a big smile on his face. She was surprised when he did not recognize her and went straight for Uri.

"How are you dear. I am still picking you up at seven for our date right." Hojo kissed Uri on her cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist as he turned to Kagome and Sango. Kagome smiled at him.

"How are you Hojo. You look well. Uri you didn't tell me about this. I am so happy for you two." Hojo was shocked when he saw that the woman before him was Kagome.

"K Kagome. I did not recognize you. I thought that you were in America. Are you feeling better Are you back home. How long are you here for." Uri looked on a little sadly as Hojo took a step towards Kagome as he spoke. She knew that Hojo would always love Kagome. Kagome took a step back and smiled.

"I am not here for good. I am going back home tomorrow. And yes I am feeling much better. Well I have to be going we have a lot of things to do before we head back. It was so nice to see all of you. I am so happy for you and Hojo Uri. I love you guys. Bye." Kagome practically dragged Sango out of the mall and into the car. She did not want them to stop her again. She knew that Hojo liked her. She also knew that Uri had always liked Hojo. She did not like the down hearted look on Uri's face when Hojo had been talking to her.

"Well that was interesting. Are all people in the future like that. They seem like children at such a mature age." Sango asked Kagome. Kagome started laughing.

"A lot of them do. People in this time are extremely pampered. They are not married young, they do not have to work until they are living on their own. They do not have to live on their own until they are 18. So a lot of them grow up way slower than they should. It is a lazy world now days." Kagome and Sango chatted about the way the future was until they got back to the house. They unloaded and went back to the sewing room. "I was thinking about getting yours and Miroku's done first since they are the most important. It should not take us to long and if you have time we will start on mine and Inuyasha's. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah that sounds great. Very smart. Alright well lets get started." Sango replied. Kagome got to work showing Sango how to use the sewing machine and everything else that she was unfamiliar with. Sango learned very quickly and soon the bride and grooms clothing was underway. Kagome worked on Sango's gown because she knew what her friend wanted and she wanted to make it part of her wedding gift to Sango. Sango worked on Miroku's. They almost worked right through lunch but Kagome ran to the kitchen while Sango still worked and fixed a couple of sandwiches and hurried back. When she got back to the room Sango was making her last few stitches on the grooms clothing. Kagome smiled as Sango set about getting the materials together for Kagome's gown.

"Wow Sango you do learn quickly. That looks great. I am finishing up on yours and then I am starting on Inuyasha's then we will go home at nine thirty. Alright. Whatever we don't get done today we will get done tomorrow ok." Kagome folded up the gown and placed it in a box then began her preparations for Inuyasha's outfit.

"Ok that sounds like a plan. I miss home already. I don't know how if I am going to be able to handle being a wife if this is what they have to do. I love being outside and working. I just don't think that I will be a domesticated bride. Miroku will have to take me as I am." Sango and Kagome laughed and talked some more about what they anticipated being wives would be. Of course Kagome's laugh would be much different from Sango's because she would be the lady of the west and also living in demon society which she knew nothing about.

The towns people starred in wide eyed wonder at the site before them. Sesshoumaru the Lord of the West was wearing something close to the modern day muscle shirt and he had his hair pulled back in leather strap at the nape of his neck. He held up the roof of a house while Inuyasha and Miroku worked on securing it. Sesshoumaru had walked out of the hut dressed this way once the two women had left. He did not want to sit idle in the town while others worked to repair the damage of the latest demon attack. He knew that everyone would be surprised but he did not care. Sesshoumaru always helped to rebuild in the villages that were on his territory if by some chance a rouge demon or bandits managed to cause damage. He had a side of him that noone out side of those who lived in his domain knew about. He took care of his villagers. Since this was the village that Kagome had adopted as her home village he would work to protect and repair it. Finally after about thirty minutes the villagers shook themselves of their stupor and began helping with the repairs. They had worked hard and were more than halfway done by lunch time. Sesshoumaru caught fish and cooked them and then called Rin and Shippou to eat.

"Father will you please take us into the forest to pick flowers please." Rin asked when she was finished eating.

"Yeah Father and tag too. Please will you take us. Mother worries when we do not have someone to watch us. You know because of the demon that attacked the other day." Shippou added as he swallowed his last bite of fish. Sesshoumaru thought it over for a moment and decided that it would be alright. He nodded and then stood and waited for the children to get ready. Rin gathered a basket and a blanket and Shippou carried both for her. The three of them spent the rest of the day until supper time in a meadow that a stream ran through. Rin picked flowers for a while and then she and Shippou played tag. When they tired of tag Shippou laid down on the blanket. Rin sat down with her basket of flowers between him and Sesshoumaru and she wove the flowers together into necklaces and crowns for Kagome and Sango when they came back. Sesshoumaru had sat the entire time and watched the children as he thought about Kagome and they way that his life had changed and would now be changed forever with her beside him for the rest of his life. Sesshoumaru was very happy that he would no longer have to roam without the companionship of someone who truly loved him for himself and all of his faults.

"Alright I think that is enough for today. We only have a little bit left of these and we can do that first thing in the morning. I need to get back so that I can get supper for my children and Sesshoumaru. And you need to help so that you can get it on for your man. Ha ha. Well what do you say are you ready to get going?" Kagome stood and stretched. Sango did not get up yet. She was still working diligently on Kagome's gown.

"Just give me a couple more seconds and I will be finished. Then we can get going alright. I am sure that they will be alright for a few more minutes. This sewing thing is actually really easy and relaxing." Kagome busted out laughing at the look on Sango's face. She looked as if she just realized something that she never thought would be possible in a thousand years. Sango looked confused then she shrugged her shoulders and finished sewing. Kagome laughed harder.

"You should have seen the look on your face when you realized that girly things can be fun and relaxing as well. It was priceless. I wish I had had my camera just then. Alright. Now that you are done we can go. You took to this better than I have ever been able to do it. My mom has been trying to make me good at this forever. I have just never been very good. I am so glad that one of us is." Kagome walked with Sango out to the well. Each one of them had boxes in their hands that contained the finished items.

I am so sorry that this has taken me so long to get up. I have been having a few complications in my life. Thanks for still reading. I know that this is shorter than normal but I wanted to get it up. Please review and let me know what you think. Until next time. Later.


	16. Attempted Revenge and A New Miko

-1I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 16

When Sango and Kagome got back to the village they took the finished clothing to the hut and then went in search of their families. Sango found Miroku with Inuyasha and Kikyou just talking about the day and how astonished they were about Sesshoumaru's actions of the day. Sango sat down after giving Miroku a peck on the cheek and listened to the three of them retell the events. Kagome on the other hand could not find her children and future mate in the village. She finally stopped when she caught a whiff of Sesshoumaru out in the forest. As she got closer she could detect the children as well. When she could finally see them she saw that she had not been detected yet. She masked her scent and began sneaking up on her unsuspecting family.

Sesshoumaru thought that he had smelt his Kagome but when he turned to look behind him he didn't see anything. He inwardly groaned to himself when he figured that he missed her company so much that now his mind was playing tricks on him. '_**that is no trick. I know that our mate is near I can feel her in the air around us. She is near doubt me not.'**_ Sesshoumaru outwardly did not change but his mind and senses were on full alert. Finally we heard a very minute sound that was out of place and knew that she was in the tree that was right behind the one that he was sitting under. He pretended to not notice. He lazily laid his head back and smirked inwardly as he pinpointed her exact location.

Kagome sat in the tree and watched her taiyoukai and her pups. She was about to make her entrance when Sesshoumaru suddenly disappeared as if he had never been there. She looked around and was about to jump down into the clearing and search some more. Kagome was caught just as her feet left the ground and hauled up roughly against a rock hard chest by finely muscled arms. Kagome's breath caught in her throat as her assailant began to nuzzle her neck and nibble on her ear and shoulder. "My Kagome." The name whispered across her skin like a caress. She turned, still tightly pressed against his unyielding body and snaked her arms around his waist. She leaned up on tip-toes, with her lips a breath away from his she passionately breathed his name before sealing his lips with her own. Sesshoumaru took advantage of her boldness and turned and pressed her back against the tree as he thrust his tongue into her mouth tasting her finally after craving her all day. Kagome was thoroughly consumed by his heated kisses. Suddenly the sound of the children calling out to Sesshoumaru brought them back to the present. Sesshoumaru's hold loosened when he heard his pups. Kagome kissed him lightly on the cheek before moving to quickly for him to catch her. When he turned to face the clearing Kagome was standing in the middle with Shippou and Rin both speaking at the same time to tell her about their day. Sesshoumaru jumped to the tree right above them and sat and watched as Kagome sat with the children and calmed so that one was speaking at a time.

"Momma you will never believe this. While you were gone father actually …." She did not get to finish her sentence because Sesshoumaru jumped down into the clearing and snarled towards the opposite side of the clearing. Kagome expanded her senses and realized that something smelling a lot like the demon that she slayed the other day was coming towards them at a very fast pace and it wasn't just one it was three. Kagome turned and ordered the children to run back to the village as fast as they could. They both turned and ran after Sesshoumaru turned and nodded. "Be careful momma and papa." Rin whispered before Shippou grabbed her hand and took off towards the village. Kagome turned with Sesshoumaru and faced the place where their unwanted company would be arriving from. When they broke through into the clearing Kagome almost gasped. They were huge. Two were much bigger than the one that she had killed. And the other was about the same size. Sesshoumaru stood so that he was a step ahead and only slightly in front of Kagome. Just as the largest one was about to speak Inuyasha and the rest of the gang arrived in the clearing and took up fighting stances. Out of instinct Inuyasha jumped directly in front of Kagome next Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled at this. She did not need to be protected by Inuyasha anymore because now she was a demon and she had Sesshoumaru. She didn't say anything though and turned her attention to the demons in front of them.

"Who of you is the one who murdered my son?" Said the one that was slightly smaller in size than the biggest. She glared at each person in turn.

"I am. He tried to eat my pups." Kagome said. Of course she was speaking from behind both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. The beast looked around and could not see her.

"Who is it that spoke. I hear your voice wench but you hide like a coward. Show yourself." The biggest one obviously the father, spoke. His voice was loud and made the trees tremble with the deep vibrations of it. Kagome tapped each male on the shoulder and they moved slightly so that they were still in front of her but now she could be seen.

"Awww, You are pretty thing aren't you. I just don't and wont believe that something as small and weak looking as yourself would be able to bring down my brother. But no matter if the truth will not be told then we will kill you all." The smallest one stated. Then he looked her up and down again. "or maybe since you have lied we will kill the others in front of you and then I will keep you as a pet what say you to that father?" The biggest one nodded his head. Then the smallest one lunged for Kagome. Suddenly there was an acid green whip holding him in place and burning him. Sesshoumaru stood there casually holding out his hand.

"You will not touch what is mine." Sesshoumaru's voice was calm almost unemotional. Kagome was the only one who noticed how angry he was by the look in his eyes. The parents of the demon growled ferociously and lunged. The fight began. Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on the smallest and a pink whip was added to it and the beast was instantly purified. Everyone fought vigorously and the battle was soon over. The only show that there had even been a battle was the panting of the humans and the burn marks that were the final resting places of the three monsters. As soon as the beasts had been killed Rin and Shippou came running into the clearing and headed straight for their parents. "I thought your mother told you to go the village." Rin and Shippou both put their heads down for a moment before Rin lifted hers back up with tears in her eyes.

" We were worried about you papa. Shippou and I both could tell that they were large we wanted to make sure that you were ok." Rin looked at both of her parents and then Kagome put her hand on Rin's head and patted her.

"Yeah momma we stayed hidden. I promise we stayed far enough away that we could see and that we were not discovered we stayed down wind." Shippou added in as he walked between Kagome and Sesshoumaru with the others back to the village. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and he looked down at the children. He stopped and told the others but the children to keep going that he was going to talk to them. Rin and Shippou reluctantly left their mother's side and stayed back with Sesshoumaru while the others went on. While Kagome was walking back the village she remembered something that Rin had said. She had said that both Shippou and herself had sensed the demons. In order for that to be possible Rin would have to be a … Kagome sped up to where Kikyou was and asked her to come with her to Keade's hut so that she could as the both of them some questions.

"Alright you two. Hold your heads up and look at me when I talk to you. Your mother and I will begin training you both to defend yourselves properly when we return to the castle. And then when you turn sixteen you may fight with us when the need arises. But first you will trained the right way and you will be quite thorough in everything that you are taught." Both children were smiling broadly when Sesshoumaru paused. He let them think on it for a minute before revealing the next part of his talk. "However, if you ever disobey your mother or I you will be punished. Do both of you understand? This time you will not be allowed outside of your mother sight or mine and you are not allowed to play or talk with the other children until the wedding. Is that understood?" Both of them lowered their heads again and nodded despondently. " Good now lets return to the village and let your mother fix supper." The melancholy mood did not last long for the children. Rin and Shippou walked along in front of Sesshoumaru and talked excitedly about the battle that the had just watched of course they exaggerated a lot but Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at their excitement.

"Sesshoumaru Sango is in the hut fixing supper you and Shippou go ahead and go in their I need to speak with Rin for a moment at Keade's." Kagome kissed Sesshoumaru on the cheek and then dropped a kiss on Shippou's forehead before walking off with Rin.

"Momma why are we going to Keade's. Has something happened? Am I in trouble for something else?" Rin spit out question after question. Kagome smiled down at her and shook her head no.

"No my dear, you are not in trouble for anything else. We just want to talk with you. Now you have to make sure that you answer every question with the truth ok sweetheart." Rin nodded her head and they both ducked into Keade's hut where Kikyou and Keade were both waiting. Kagome and Rin sat down next to them and they started asking questions.

"Hast thou started thy menstruation period yet dearest." Keade asked Rin. Rin blushed and shook her head no. Keade nodded and looked to Kikyou.

"Rin did you know that there was demons coming toward you and your family in the woods?" Kikyou asked. Rin shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know how I knew. I just knew that they were there and that they were large. I have never done that before except for that one time when I knew that papa was in the forest the first time that I met him." Rin told them. Kikyou and Keade looked at each other and nodded. Then they looked at Kagome and Kikyou nodded to her. Kagome turned toward Rin and told her the conclusion that the two priestesses had come too.

"Rin sweetheart. I have good news for you. You are miko just like Kikyou and Keade. Just like I am half Miko. What do you think about that?" Everyone sat silently as they let Rin mull that over in her mind for a bit. Suddenly Rin burst into a grin.

"Is it true. You are not jesting with me momma? I am like you and Aunt Kikyou and Keade-baba. Now when I turn sixteen I can really fight with you and papa and Shippou." Kagome looked confused but filed that away as something to discuss with Sesshoumaru later. Kagome nodded to Rin and Rin squealed with her excitement.

"Now child. Thy powers will be fully awakened why ye starts thy menstruation for the first time. Then ye mother will have to find thee a priestess to train thee properly." Keade told Rin. Rin smiled and nodded again. Kagome thought of another question to ask Sesshoumaru before they left the village to go home to the western lands. There was a tap at the door. Keade called for whoever it was to come in.

"Momma Aunt Sango sent me over to let you know that supper was ready." Kagome nodded and she and Rin told them goodnight. Kagome walked back to the hut with Rin and Shippou. They all took their places and ate their dinner before Kagome made her announcement. They had cleaned up and where now just lounging around the fire.

"Ok everyone Rin has something that she wants to tell you." Rin looked at Kagome and when Kagome nodded she smiled brightly and told everyone her good news.

"I am a miko like momma and aunt Kikyou. Isn't that cool." Rin said everyone was stunned for a moment before they all started smiling and congratulating Rin. When Kagome told everyone about how she had discovered it and how Kikyou and Keade had questioned Rin. After that everyone retired for the night. Miroku left to go the hut that he was staying in. Sango to her room and Kagome set up the children's pallets in the main room and she and Sesshoumaru went to their room.

"So _Papa_ how did you deal with the children." Kagome smiled as she lay snuggly in the circle of Sesshoumaru's arms. "You weren't to hard on them were you?"

"No, my love, I was not hard on them. I told them that they were to stay with in seeing distance of either you or me and that they were not allowed to speak or play with the village children until the wedding." Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru. Then she remembered what Rin had said in the hut.

"Sesshoumaru did you tell the children something about training and fighting with us?" Sesshoumaru sighed and nodded his head he knew that at first Kagome was not going to agree.

"I told them that when we got back home they would properly trained and that only after they turned sixteen could they ever join into any of the fights and only if the need arose." Sesshoumaru stayed silent as Kagome just laid there and thought about it. Finally she sighed and relaxed.

"Alright but I don't like it. I know that they are growing up but I just don't want them to get hurt. Oh and since a trained miko should teach Rin I wanted to run something by you before I asked anyone else." She waited until she felt him nod. "I want Kikyou to train Rin. We can let her stay here for a week and then Kikyou can come to the castle for a week and they can switch back and forth like that until her miko training is done. What do you think?" Sesshoumaru thought about it.

"Ok I concur. I think that Kikyou will be a good teacher for Rin. Plus it is someone that we trust." Sesshoumaru thought about being away from Kagome again tomorrow for the whole day and began to nuzzle her neck and shoulders. Kagome shuddered and turned in his arms to face him. They brought each other to heaven three times that night before finally going to sleep.

Well there is chapter 16. I am sorry that it took so long to get it up. I have been bed ridden with broken feet and have just now been allowed up to do things. I hope that you like it. I wrote it in a hurry so that I could get out to all of you. Please review and I will update as soon as I can. Well until next time. Later.


	17. The Wedding REVISED

-1I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 17

Kagome and Sango once again sat at the sewing machines in the future. They were both putting the finishing touches on Rin and Shippou's clothing for the wedding. Kikyou had said that she would be wearing her miko garments that were made for weddings and Sesshoumaru had brought with him something to wear. So they were done by lunch time and able to head home. When Sango and Kagome came out of the well in the past Kagome felt the presence of two demons, one more powerful than Sesshoumaru and the other very weak, one human, and one hanyou. At first she did not know who they were but then she caught their scents. Her family had arrived. "Sango! My parents and brother are here." Kagome ran to the clearing that they had landed in. "Momma, papa, Souta, It is so good to see all of you. I have missed you dearly." The first thing that Youko noticed was the fact that she had the sign of the western lands on her forehead instead of the northern lands. He growled. "What's the matter papa?" Everyone was looking at him.

"Nothing my dear. I see that you now bear the mark of the west." Youko pointed out. Kagome blushed. Asami gasped and hugged Kagome tightly.

"I am happy dear. I am so happy."

"Yeah sis. Congrats. Now lets go I am starved. We didn't stop once on our way here. Mom thought that we were late and that the wedding was today." Kagome laughed and hugged Souta. Kagome then looked at her father, who was still frowning. Asami saw that Youko's frown was upsetting Kagome.

"You know papa you could be happy for me. I love him, and he loves back. That is more than most people could ask for." Kagome said just before she burst into tears and started running to the village. Youko looked guilty as he sullenly followed his mate and son. He knew that he should be happy for her, and he was. He just didn't know how to let go of his little girl. He had just gotten her back. Youko decided that he was being childish and that he needed to tell his daughter that he was sorry and then grow up and let his Kagome be happy.

Sesshoumaru knew who the visitors were the moment that he had sensed them. He also knew that Kagome was back and had gone to meet them. Sesshoumaru had just continued with his work. Then he felt great sadness and anger from his mate through their mark. He started towards her and when he was closer he could smell her tears. The next thing he knew Kagome was in his arms crying. He didn't know why she was so upset but he find out and he would make sure whatever had caused her such anguish would be fixed. "I love you Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru held her tighter and then he picked her up bridal style and jumped into a tree. She sat in his lap and he rocked her and talked softly, comfortingly to her. Finally she calmed down and just sat in the circle of his arms.

"I love you too, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said when he knew that she was calm. "Now tell me what has upset you so." Kagome sighed and then she tensed when she felt her father coming towards them. Sesshoumaru felt it and wondered what Youko had done to his mate.

"I have cause her great pain." Youko said when he was in the clearing with them. Sesshoumaru growled at him and Kagome tightened her hold on his neck and he stopped. Youko saw this and sighed. Sesshoumaru really did love his daughter and he would defend her against anyone. "I did not show that I was happy about her mating you. In fact I was quite obvious with my disapproval. Well I am not upset about the mating Kagome. I was upset that the mark that I really had lost you to Sesshoumaru. Now you aren't a daughter who needs her father anymore. You need your mate and I wanted you to need me because you have been gone too long. I am sorry my daughter. I really am happy for you. I love you dear." Kagome did not make any move to answer so Youko turned to leave the clearing. Kagome jumped from the tree and into her father's embrace.

"I understand Papa. I will always need you. You are my father. Noone will ever take your place. I love you too." Youko sighed in relief and then they all walked back to the village so that they could prepare for the wedding that was going to take place at dawn. Kagome turned to take Sesshoumaru's hand and noticed for the first time that he was shirtless and sweating. His hair was pulled back away from his face and if she didn't know any better she would think that he had been working. "Sessh have you been training?" Sesshoumaru realized what Kagome was seeing and remembered that she did not know that he had been working with the villagers.

"No my mate. I have been helping with the repairs and such in the village. I have been doing so since I arrived." Kagome could not believe it but she had known that Sesshoumaru was a nice guy. Kagome smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek before taking his hand and resuming the walk back to camp. When they got back to camp everyone was examining the clothes that Sango and Kagome had made for the wedding. Everyone chatted for a while and then Youko, Souta, Shippou, and Sesshoumaru went into the woods on the outskirts of the village and set up camp for Youko, Asami, and Souta. Inuyasha stayed behind because the women were going to take their baths to get ready for the wedding and he had to protect the women and at the same time keep the monk from peeking. Suddenly Inuyasha heard a noise to his right and got ready to make his attack. Inuyasha picked up and rock and hurled it at the area where the hentia was sneaking up to take a peak at the women.

"Umph." Inuyasha heard with satisfaction. "Oh come on Inuyasha you know that you want to get a peek. You are so whipped." Miroku made the motion that Kagome had done many times when it came to Inuyasha and Miroku and their women. Inuyasha turned red faced.

'I am not whipped. I will prove it to you." Inuyasha turned and therefore did not see the satisfied smile that was now on the monks face. Inuyasha and Miroku snuck up on the women and watched from behind the bushes. Kagome and her mother sensed them immediately. Kagome smirked and decided to give them a show. They were far enough from the boys that they could not hear what they were saying. Asami saw the sparkle in Kagome's eye and knew that her daughter had planned something that did not bode well for the males hiding in the bushes. Asami decided to take Rin back to the village when she thought of what her daughter might have come up with. Kagome picked up her washing cloth and soap and walked towards Kikyou and Sango. She smiled at them and mouthed bushes and Miroku and Inuyasha. They took her hint.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched as Sango began to wash Kagome's back. Then they saw Kikyou pick up another rag as did Kagome. Kikyou moved to Kagome's front and began to wash the front of her body. Kagome was washing Kikyou's at the same time and then Sango moved around to the front until all the girls were facing each other. Kagome reached out and began to stroke up and down Kikyou's arm, neck and shoulder. Then she reached out with her other hand and grabbed Sango back of her neck and pulled her close as if to kiss her. Kikyou had reached up and was caressing both Kagome and Sango down their backs until she was almost to their asses. Then Kagome signaled that they stop. Kagome raised her voice so that the men could hear. "Ohhh Bbbooyyss. Do you want us to continue? Do you like what you see." The whole time she had been talking to them she had still been pulling Sango's face closer. Suddenly they heard some coughing and some stumbling until they couldn't hear it anymore. They all busted out laughing. They dried off and headed back to the village.

"Oh my god. I can't believe that we did that. I can't wait to see their faces." Sango said as they walked into the village. Asami and Youko smiled knowingly. Asami had told Youko what the girls were up to. At first he had wanted to go down their and rip the men to shreds and then decided that it would be funny to see how it turned out. He was proud of himself that he had held down his laughter when Inuyasha and Miroku had come back looking guilty as hell and blushing. Plus he could smell the lingering scent of arousal on both of them. Sesshoumaru had been out with Souta and Shippou showing them how to notice tracks and how to judge how old it was and which ones would be better to follow when hunting. When he had returned to the village and seen the blushing men and the scent of arousal he had remembered the women bathing and had almost ripped both of their heads off. Then he saw Youko trying everything to keep from smiling and knew that it could not be that bad.

The girls walked up to the others to see a smiling Asami and Youko. A confused Sesshoumaru. And best of all were the blushing monk and hanyou. With one look at the two peeping toms both the three girls burst out laughing and couldn't stop. "The next time that either one of you are caught it will not be so entertaining to watch I promise. The next time I am going to let Sesshoumaru have his way with you for watching his mate bathing." Kagome had known that when Sesshoumaru heard that he was going to be pissed. So while she had been talking she had been walking towards Sesshoumaru so that she could keep him from hurting anyone today. She had been right. The moment the sentence was out of her mouth Sesshoumaru had tried to attack them. What no one had been expecting was what happened next.

"I'll kill you." and the next thing anyone knew was both the monk and the hanyou were flat on their backs with a very pissed Souta being held back by Youko. "If I find out that you have watched my sister inappropriately again I swear it will be that last thing that you ever see." Everyone was shocked. Youko released Souta a moment later because he was once again calm. He smiled as he walked off to get ready for the wedding. He didn't have a problem with the two men. He just didn't like the many times that Kagome had gone home crying over Inuyasha and he was going to slowly but surely punish him for if even if things were better between them. The only thing that could make Souta angry was if someone messed with his family. It had killed him each time Kagome had come home crying and he wasn't able to do anything about it. Now he could and he was going to make sure that he did. And the monk even though he had done nothing to Kagome needed to know that it was not ok to see his sister naked.

Youko and Asami had followed Souta out of the village to their camp so that they could change as well. Youko was smiling and Asami was lost in thought. Youko was proud that his son would defend Kagome so fiercely. Asami was worried because she had never seen Souta act like that before and hoped that his demon half would overrule his miko half. She didn't know what she would do if their son turned out to be not so good. Sesshoumaru took Shippou and their clothes and went with Miroku to Inuyasha's hut so that they all got dressed in one place and the women all got dressed in the other so that they could be with Sango before the wedding.

Kagome and Kikyou helped Sango to get ready. Kikyou did her hair and Kagome applied a small amount of make-up. When Sango was ready Kikyou and Kagome began getting themselves dressed. "You look so beautiful Sango. Are you nervous?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded her head. Kagome went over and sat next to her. "What's the matter?"

"I am afraid. What if we do not get along? What if he expects me to be a regular house wife? I will fail I dont know how to be a house wife. I love him with all my heart but I feel like when he founds out these things and realizes that he wants someone who can do these things that he will leave me and I don't think that i would be able to handle that. What should I do?" Sango was almost in tears but Kagome quickly soothed her.

"Oh Sango. It is ok to be nervous and afraid. But you don't have to worry about that stuff. Miroku loves you. He loves you for who you are. You are a warrior and he knows that you have been this way your whole life. This is the person that he fell in love with. Not some boring ol' house wife." Kagome hugged Sango tight and Kikyou moved over and hugged her as well finally they pulled away.

"Besides. You shouldn't even be worrying about that. Have you seen the way he looks at you. He so completely in love with you that if you asked him to take the jewel from Kags when it was finished he would no matter what it cost. Miroku would never regret marrying you. There was never any doubt of that. Now lets go make you a married woman." All of them were smiling when they left the hut. Miroku and the other men had all already left for the God tree. Kikyou went ahead of them and Rin and Kagome walked with Sango. Right before they reached the clearing they met up with Youko. He was going to give Sango away since she was like a sister to Kagome and Sango's own father was dead. Kagome and Rin went before them laying out flower petals and then when they had taken their places on Kikyou's right Youko began leading Sango down the isle.

Miroku couldn't breath. She was beautiful and in moments she would be his. He felt like he had been waiting his whole life for this moment. Sango felt the same. When she had seen Miroku she had almost stopped but Youko had felt it and kept her moving with a gentle tug. Sango couldn't wait until this man that she had felt strongly for the very moment that she had laid eyes on him. Youko placed Sango's hand in Miroku's before stepping back and standing with his mate. Kikyou began the reading. About twenty minutes later she was pronouncing them man and wife. Miroku and Sango leaned in and at the very moment that their lips touched the sun, shining beautifully Rose on a new day and a new life for the couple who were so lost in each other that they could not here the people around them cheering and rejoicing.

Well that is another chapter down. I hope that you like that. Thank you to all that review. Your reviews motivate me to keep going. Thank you to those that caught my little mistake. I hope you like the way that I changed it. Well some people have inquired as to what happened to my feet. I was having pains walking and I went to a foot specialist who told me that the only way to make the pain go away was to have the bones in my big toes on both feet broke and realigned so that is what happened. Well please review. Until next time. Later.


	18. Almost Lost

-1I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 18

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and their pups were saying their goodbyes so that they could return to their castle and begin the arrangements that went along with a lord taking a mate. Sango and Asami cried as they all said their goodbyes. Kikyou almost teared up, but didn't when she realized that the whole town was watching. Youko, Asami, and Souta were also leaving to head back to their own home. Mikoku was finally moving into the hut that he had built for himself and Sango. After about forty-five minutes of goodbyes and tears everyone was finally on their way. Shippou and Rin rode on Ah-un with Jaken and Sesshoumaru had Kagome on his cloud with him. "So what exactly are we going to do when we get home? What do we have to do for our mating to be recognized by the other lords?"

"Well first off we have to invite all of the other lords to the castle and allow them to see and size you up as well as test you in any way they deem necessary to learn your abilities and powers. They will want to know personally who will be bearing me heirs. Then we will throw a ball and invite the three other major lords and all of the less important lords. The ball and festivities have to last for four days and on the fifth day everyone will leave after a rather large breakfast feast. Then after all of that we personally will have to fill out papers and add you and our pups to the book of my family ancestors for historical and genetic purposes." Kagome leaned into Sesshoumaru and he picked her up bridal style.

"So am I going to have to meet the other lords as soon as we get home or am I going to get a little bit of time to get ready for them. And am I going to be the one to organize the entertainments and what kind of entertainments will be expected from me. What will happen if I mess up or if I forget something? I don't want to embarrass you or make you look bad." Kagome was so worried now that the time was almost upon her to do her duties as the Lady of the West. She had been freaking out every since Sesshoumaru had told her what would be going on the first time he had explained this stuff to her. Even though she had asked the same questions many times. He knew that she was nervous so he appeased her.

"You will have time to get ready for them. I have a servant that was here during the time of my mother and father getting together so she can help you with the organizing of the ordeal. She will let you know what will be expected and will help you in ANY way that you need her too. You would never embarrass me and or make me look bad and even if you did I would not mind a bit as long as I got to be with you. Now please stop worrying, my heart, you are going to further upset yourself and it will not be good for you. You are going to make yourself sick. Kagome nodded her head and sighed heavily before snuggling further into Sesshoumaru's chest and falling asleep.

When the group got back to the castle Sesshoumaru did not wake Kagome. He jumped straight to the balcony that connected to his room and laid her in their bed before leaving to get their pups settled in and to take care of anything that needed his immediate attention. Sesshoumaru was sitting at his desk thinking about how his Kagome would pass any test that the other lords put before her. His mate was a extraordinary person. Sesshoumaru did know however that he would be getting a challenge from the wolf. The Eastern prince fancied himself in love with Kagome and would claim that he had staked his claim on her long ago. Sesshoumaru was lost in thought, thinking about the ways that he would like to slowly kill the pesky prince for even thinking that he could take Kagome from him. He was ripped from his thoughts by a blood-curdling scream.

Kagome knew the instant that she was no longer in the arms of her mate. She could no longer hear his heart beat or feel the rhythmic movements of his breathing. Kagome lay in their bed trying to sleep for twenty minute. Finally, she realized that trying to sleep without her mate beside her was never going to happen, she needed him. So Kagome got up, grabbed some clothes, and then headed for the hot springs. She was just rinsing off her body when she felt the presence of another in the room. Kagome knew that it was not Sesshoumaru but she figured it was a servant come to see if she needed anything. When she turned to tell him that she did not need his assistance she saw someone that she never wished to see again. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs knowing that he Sesshoumaru would hear and come running.

Sesshoumaru arrived in the bathing room just as the dragon youkia was leaping at his mate with a dagger that glistened with poison. Kagome leapt from the springs and into Sesshoumaru's arms. He thrust her behind him as he fought to keep the chains around his beast in place. The dragon youkia turned around and prepared to once again attack. He did not care if he needed to kill the Lord of the West as well but he would not fail his lord again. The last time that he failed he was severely punished. He had just now recovered from the wounds that his lord had had the captain of the guard inflict upon him. He leapt at the irate taiyoukai and his mate. He did not care that his death was immanent. Kagome had just noticed the poison oh the dagger and panicked not even thinking about the fact that Sesshoumaru could kill the youkai without a thought. She stepped in front of Sesshoumaru and her whip of light flew from her finger tips and circled the youkai. The dragon hurled his dagger before he was purified by the holy power laced whip. Kagome turned and faced Sesshoumaru with a blank expression. Sesshoumaru knew that she was in shock. He was also angry because she had put herself needlessly in danger when he could have easily protected her. IT was his job and right to protect her. Sesshoumaru growled at Kagome and when she did not look at all affected he knew she was even more affected then he thought. Then a smell hit him that made his beast roar. His mate was bleeding and her blood was mixed with the scent of the poison that had been on the dagger. Sesshoumaru looked and saw that the dagger was sticking out of her right thigh. "Sesshoumaru, I love you." Kagome whispered before she started to fall. Sesshoumaru caught her before she hit the ground, but she was unconscious before he had her in his arms.

Sesshoumaru stood with her in his arms. The poison had already turned her skin a pasty color and her breathing was becoming shallow. The poison was working fast so he had to work faster. "Please, Kagome. Fight the poison. You are so much stronger than it." Sesshoumaru rushed out of his room cradling Kagome in his arms. He roared for his physician and for anything and everything that could be used to keep his mate alive. Sesshoumaru headed back up to his room and sat down with Kagome in his lap. He refused to put her down because her skin had become chilled. Sesshoumaru's captain and best friend, Isamu, entered the room and Sesshoumaru went to him. Isamu took Kagome from him for the brief moment it took Sesshoumaru to take off his haori. Sesshoumaru soon had Kagome back in his arms and pressed against his bare chest for more warmth. The healer began ordering people about to prepare for the extraction of the dagger and poison. She ordered Sesshoumaru to lay Kagome down and he did so but he laid next to her. The healer reached down and pulled the dagger out without warning to anyone. Kagome screamed in her unconscious state. Sesshoumaru and the healer were thrown from her and the holy powers in her placed a barrier around her and the bed so that no one, not even humans, could get through to her.

Isamu knew that Sesshoumaru was going to lose what little control he had left, so he sent everyone from the room, because he knew that Sesshoumaru did not want anyone to see him in a state of such weakness. He also sent a messenger to the village of Edo to retrieve the priestess and monk, and a messenger to the palace of the North to inform them of what had occurred so that Kagome's family could come as he knew they would want to do. When he entered the room again a very beastial, red eyed, Sesshoumaru was hurling himself at the barrier that was keeping him from his mate. Isamu tried calling out to Sesshoumaru and knew that it was not going to work because Sesshoumaru seemed to be completely oblivious to everything but getting to his mate. Finally Isamu pulled Sesshoumaru away from the barrier and pinned him against the wall. Sesshoumaru struggled hard as his beast roared that all obstacles must be obliterated so that he could get to his bleeding and unconscious mate. Isamu finally punched Sesshoumaru so hard that he dislocated his jaw.

Sesshoumaru looked into the face of his best friend, as he fixed his jaw, and knew that he had completely lost control of his beast. He looked around to see if anyone was in the room, already knowing that Isamu had sent everyone away. Sesshoumaru walked as close to the bed as he could get and stood staring down at his still unconscious mate. Isamu took the time of calm to explain to Sesshoumaru that he had sent for the monk and miko. Also that he had sent for her family. Sesshoumaru listened with only half and ear as he thought about how he had failed his mate and possibly lost her lover for his weakness. Sesshoumaru watched with dread as his beast whimpered in fear when Kagome moaned and her skin paled and her face grew taunt with pain. He had never felt so helpless in his life. Isamu finished talking and just left. He knew that Sesshoumaru cared for nothing except his mate at the moment. Sesshoumaru felt when he was finally alone with his mate and fell to his knees when she whimpered in pain again. He and his beast could not take it anymore. Transformed into a smaller version of his true form he once again tried to pass the barrier and failed. He lay in his small inu form on the floor as close as he could get to Kagome. He just lay there, his beast growling and purring in comforting ways to comfort his mate the only way he could.

Kagome did not know how it had happened. She had the dragon in her whip and then he was gone and she hadn't even felt the sting in her leg until she had turned to look at her furious mate. Kagome knew why he was angry but she had not been thinking when she had moved to kill the youkai that had threatened her before. She had only thought about the desperation she had seen in his eyes and knew that he would have done anything to get to her so she had to get him first. She realized that she was wounded bad the moment that Sesshoumaru's eyes showed fear. She had to make sure that he knew that she loved him. Kagome did not want to leave him alone again. Then she felt sick and saw her mate speed towards her before everything had gone black. Then she felt the unimaginable pain. She felt her mates arms close around her and the press of his bare skin against hers. Then pain even worse than before. She felt the barrier go up and knew that her mate had been pushed away with everyone else. She tried to lower it so that she could be near him, but no matter what the barrier would not come down. Kagome could not open her eyes or mouth to tell him that everything would be ok. She felt him hurl himself against the barrier and felt the helplessness from his beast. She heard the comforting growls and sounds and knew that he was doing everything that he could to sooth her so that she wasn't so afraid. But she was still afraid. She could feel the purifying energy in her blood fighting to slowly extricate the poison from her body. But the bad part was, Kagome knew that if it was not expelled from her body quickly that it would begin to purify her demonic youki as well. Kagome prayed to every Kami that she could think of that she made it through this so that Sesshoumaru wouldn't have to be alone again.

Isamu was relieved when Kagome's family and friends all finally showed up. HE led them up to the room and tried to explain as much as he could what had happened. When he opened the door everyone was shocked to see a snow white, giant dog, with blood red eyes lying on the floor almost touching the barrier. But what shocked them and broke the women's hearts was the helpless whimpering that Sesshoumaru was making. They all wanted to turn around and leave the room feeling like they were witnessing something that no one should ever see. Finally they noticed Kagome laying on the bed looking like death made over. Sango and Asami burst into tears at the sight of her and Youko pulled both women into his arms as Miroku and Kikyou went to the bed. They walked around Sesshoumaru, but before they could reach her they were stopped by a vicious snarl. Inuyasha and Isamu went to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha spoke to him in the language of the Inu. Sesshoumaru instantly calmed when his beast recognized his brother and what he was saying. He watched, flanked on either side by Isamu and Inuyasha as Youko, Asami, Sango, and Souta stood behind them, watching Miroku and Kikyou examine the barrier. Everyone waited as Kikyou and Miroku talked back and forth. Finally Kikyou turned to a servant waiting at the door and told him to fetch the mikos in the closest villages that could all be brought to the castle within twenty minutes. The servant ran to tell the fastest messengers in Sesshoumaru's employ to retrieve the four mikos.

When the servant was gone Kikyou and Miroku turned to everyone and explained what was going on and how they were going to fix it. "You see her holy powers are fighting to purify the poison. But in the process it is purifying her youki as well. IF the poison is not purified soon she will purify one half of her being and she will die. The reason that we are calling for the other mikos is because we are all going to join our powers and help her to purify her poison without harming her youkai. So once we have the barrier down we will need Sesshoumaru, Youko, and Souta, since they are all her blood and Sesshoumaru is her mate, to surround her with pack. Sesshoumaru pull her into your lap or whatever so that you can reopen your mating mark and connect with her. Also give her some of your blood and youki so that she is more connected with the youki in you and her. Inuyasha you also need to be up there. You are her mates brother and her best friend of many years, there for, you are considered pack." By the time that Kikyou had finished talking and explaining what they were going to be doing, the mikos that would be helping were led into the room. They had no idea what they were doing there but were quickly informed and all just as quickly agreed to help because they had heard of Kagome's kindness and about the fact that she was the keeper of the Shikon no Tama. All of the mikos, including Kagome's mother, got in a circle around the bed with Miroku at the foot and doing the main chanting. Sesshoumaru had turned back into his humaniod from and pulled on hakamas so that he could do his part in saving his mate. The holy personage chanted and prayed for five minutes before the barrier fell and the four youkai rushed to the bed to take their places. Sesshoumaru laid on his side with Kagome pressed up against him, Youko pressed himself against Kagome's other side, Souta curled up at their heads and Inuyasha laid himself with his head on Kagome's stomach and covered the rest of her body with his. Finally, when Kikyou nodded her head Sesshoumaru but his arm and placed it over Kagome's mouth at the same time that he bit into her mating mark and began pushing his youki into her.

Kagome was relieved. The barrier had been forced down and now she was surrounded by pack. She felt when Sesshoumaru reopened their mating mark and also when he forced his blood and youki into her. Something changed when his youki mingled with hers but it was soon forgotten when Kagome began to concentrate once again on what was happening around her. She knew the mikos were purifying the poison from her body and that her pack was keeping it from purifying her youkai half. She was so relieved that she was finally going to be ok. Then she felt when the poison was gone and the wound healed. She fought and finally she pulled her mouth away from Sesshoumaru's arm and turned and looked into his eyes when he lifted his head from her shoulder. She smiled at him and then fell into an exhausted sleep from the over use of energy. Sesshoumaru soon followed her into dreamland. He did not care that people were still in his room or in his bed only that his mate would live and he was holding her in his arms. He had been worried and using energy being in his inu form and trying to get to his mate. He was exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally and was happy to just hold his even now healthier looking mate in his arms and sleep.

Well there you have it. I hope that you like it. Please review. Happy Easter everyone. Until next time. Later.


	19. Comunticating and A Wish Granted

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 19

Isamu, relieved that his Lady was going to be ok, once again took control. He had the mikos all led to room to sleep in for the rest of the night and also had Kagome's friends and family put into rooms. He could not, however, convince Kagome's little brother to leave her side. He had moved to her side when Lord Youko had moved and growled viciously when anyone tried to take him away from his sister's side. So he had been left in the room with the sleeping Lord and Lady. The next morning the mikos were escorted home and everyone else waited around restlessly in the Palace of the Moon for word of it's mistress.

Kagome awoke to the feel of more than one body in her bed. She sat up and looked around the bed at the four bodies. Sometime during he night her worried pups had found their way into the bed. She looked down and smiled at her little brother who had yet to let go of her. His arms completely circled her waist and held her tightly in a hold that she was not getting out of. Finally she looked into the eyes of her mate. He was staring at her with such love and tenderness that her heart skipped a couple of beats before speeding up. _'"Kami I love her so much." _Kagome didn't know that tears had begun to fall from her eyes. "I love you too Sesshoumaru." She looked confused when Sesshoumaru looked at her in shock.

sesshou's thoughts in "…" Kagome's thoughts '…' just so that everyone knows

"I did not say that out loud Kagome. How did you know what I had said." Kagome was even more confused now. _'If you did not say it out loud then how did I hear you?'_ Sesshoumaru heard her but knew that she had not moved her mouth. Then he figured it out. He concentrated and found what he had known would be there. "Kagome you heard me because when I pushed my youki into you it mingled with yours and now we are linked. It is rare and will bring us closer than even the mating bond. This is rather interesting." _"don't you think so my heart."_ Kagome smiled when she took it all in and realized that he was right.

"This is so cool." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru once again stared at her with tenderness.

"Kami, I was so worried about you, my heart. I thought that I was going to lose you. Never put yourself in the way of danger again. It is my right, duty, and privilege to protect you and keep you safe and healthy. I would cease to live if I did not have you in my life. I love you so much Kagome." Sesshoumaru leaned up and kissed away the tears that had again begun to fall from Kagome's eyes. Kagome moved into his embrace even as her brother tightened his hold on her. Kagome moved out of Sesshoumaru's arms so that she could ease her brother's mind with proof that she was ok. Souta awoke as soon as she started to pry his hands from around her waist.

"Sesshoumaru I will rip your hands off if you keep trying to take her from me." He was surprised when he heard Sesshoumaru laugh and ….. "Kagome. Your awake. How do you feel? Are you ok? Kami we were all so worried about you. I am going to tell everyone that you are ok." Souta leapt from the bed after hugging and laughing Kagome and kissing her on the forehead. Before he got out of the room he was stopped by Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Oh. Little pup. If you ever threaten me again I will rip our your tongue." Sesshoumaru smiled when Souta's eyes got wide. Kagome playfully smacked Sesshoumaru on the shoulders before smiling and winking at Souta. _'be nice to my brother. He was only worried about me.'_ Kagome squealed when she was wrapped in a firm grasp from behind by her mate and pulled back down on the bed. "I do not think that I am ready to share you with the others." Kagome smiled with Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek. _"oh yes I am pretty sure that I do not want to share you with anyone." _Sesshoumaru said to her via mind.

"Dearest you have to share me for a little bit. Everyone is as worried about me as you are. Besides I need to thank your friend for helping you to calm and taking control when we were both otherwise occupied." Kagome laughed out loud when she heard something that sounded suspiciously like a pouty sigh before Sesshoumaru only released her long enough to get dressed before she was pulled against him with his arm around her shoulders and walking down the hall.

When Kagome and Sesshoumaru entered the main parlor where everyone was, they were immediately rushed. Sesshoumaru growled when someone tried to pull Kagome from his grasp. _'Sesshoumaru it will be alright nothing is going to happen to me in here.'_ Kagome smiled and then took Sesshoumaru's arm off her shoulder and moved into her mothers embrace. From there she was passed around to everyone who hugged her and asked her each time if she was ok. Sesshoumaru was standing back with Isamu trying his hardest not to pull Kagome back to him and not let her go. Isamu was silently laughing at the actions of his best friend. Finally Kagome went to Sesshoumaru for him to introduce her to Isamu. "Kagome this is Isamu. The captain of my army. Isamu this is my mate Lady Kagome." Isamu smiled when he bowed to Kagome.

"I am not only his captain. I am also his longest and best friend. So if there is anything about him that you want to know just come to me and I will help you in any way I can. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome." Kagome smiled and knew that she already had a friend in this man who had known Sesshoumaru his whole life.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Isamu. And please just call me Kagome. I don't really like all of the formalities. I also wanted to thank you from the bottom of my heart, for all that you did for us. For calming Sesshoumaru and keeping his dignity in tact when he panicked. How both of you come over here and sit down we can have tea and just talk." Kagome took Sesshoumaru's arm and led him to the cushions in the middle of the room that everyone was sitting at. _"So what do you think of Isamu"_ Sesshoumaru asked as he sat down next to Kagome to have there tea. _'I like him he is a very nice person.'_ Kagome said before starting to talk with everyone else. Finally Youko announced that he, Asami, and Souta would be leaving to get back home before the night fell.

"We love you dear, come and visit soon. We also hope to be receiving that invitation soon for the mating. Stay alert, and near Sesshoumaru or Isamu they will help to keep you safe from future attacks until everything is settled and the prophecy is fulfilled." Asami hugged Kagome tightly and would not let her go until she promised to obey what her mother told her to. Kagome did and then moved on down the line to say goodbye to her dad and brother. When they had also said there goodbyes to the rest of the gang they left and Kagome and Sesshoumaru were left with the group from Edo. They talked a little bit more before it was time for dinner and they left for the dinning hall. To Kagome's utter annoyance she was flanked on either side by Sesshoumaru and Isamu with Inuyasha and Kikyou following very closely behind. She knew that she was in danger but she thought that they should at least make it a little less obvious that they were on guard for attackers.

"So when are you guys going to be heading back to Edo?" Kagome asked. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru. _"Yes they can stay as long as they want" _Sesshoumaru answered her before she could ask. "You are however welcome to stay here for a little while if you like." Kagome added. They had finished dinner and were about to retire to their rooms for the night.

"Oh we are going to be leaving tomorrow in the morning. It will give us more daylight to travel by on the way back. We have things that have to get done around the village. Plus Sango and I were talking about going back to her village and rebuilding and resurrecting the art of demon slaying. We just don't know when we are going to do it." Sango and everyone nodded their agreement. Sango glared at Miroku. She had wanted to tell Kagome about this in private.

"Sango I think that it is a great idea. We will come and help you if you want us too. I would love to do it. Well I am ready to get into bed plus I have to get the children into bed they are already sound asleep. I will see you all in the morning." Kagome went and picked up Rin and before she could ask for help Sesshoumaru was already next to her and picking up Shippou. They left the dinning hall with everyone else trailing behind them. Everyone split up to go to their separate rooms and Sesshoumaru and Kagome headed to each pups room and changed their clothes and put them to bed. But Sesshoumaru did not separate from Kagome he went with her into each room and once again Kagome was really annoyed. _'is it really necessary for me to have a guard. I really don't think that someone would attack again so soon besides you would only be in the next room'_ Kagome asked silently so that she did not disturb the children.

"_yes Kagome I do think that it is important that you have an armed escort at all times. It is dangerous for you until the prophecy is fulfilled. Your mother and father have already told you this. Do you really value your life so little. I value your life greatly and I will not take any chances at all so get used to having company. You will not be without it." _Sesshoumaru answered her in a no non sense tone. Kagome could already feel the rebellious side of her rearing it's head and knew that she was going to end up in trouble. She had always hated it when someone ordered her to do something and when she was not given a choice in her life. It had only grown worse since Sesshoumaru had locked her in her room for the time that he had. Sesshoumaru saw the look on Kagome's face and knew that he was going to have to make sure that he had more than one person looking after Kagome. She was going to defy him. He could already tell. He just had to make sure that he stayed one step ahead of her so that he could keep her safe. They stayed in silence the rest of the time that it took to finish getting their pups in bed. When they re-entered the hallway to go to their room Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome into his arms bridal style. He had waited all day to have her to himself again. Now he was going to make the best of the time they had. Kagome saw the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes and knew that whatever was about to happen (and she had a pretty good idea what) she was going to love it.

Lemon

Sesshoumaru slowly lowered Kagome down his body until she was standing before him. Then he slowly removed her clothing and kissed each bit of flesh as it was revealed. Kagome was lost the moment that his lips had touched her bare skin the first time. It felt like years since he had touched her such. Finally she was naked and Sesshoumaru lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. She felt desolate when he left her but the feeling was gone as quickly as it had come because Sesshoumaru quickly covered her body with his own and he was just as naked as she was now. He once again worshiped his mates body with hands, lips, teeth, tongue as she panted and withered on the bed. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and pulled him up her body and flipped them so that she was straddling him. She began treating him to the same delights as he had her. When she got to his throbbing sex she looked up at him to see him staring breathlessly at her. His eyes had already turned pink and were quickly bleeding red. She smirked at him just before she flicked out her tongue and tasted the glistening liquid at his tip. She watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes turned instantly red and knew that she had precious little time to pleasure him the way she wanted to before his beast took over completely and demanded control. Sesshoumaru threw his head back when Kagome enclosed him in her mouth and began to move her lips, tongue, teeth erotically over him in a feeling that was half pain half pleasure and it took all his control to keep from spilling himself in her then.

Kagome suddenly found herself looking up at a very aroused taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru covered her mouth with his own and thrust his tongue into her mouth at the same moment that he thrust two fingers into her. Kagome's moan was swallowed by Sesshoumaru. He continued to torture her. Sesshoumaru would bring he to the edge and then stop of slow and never push her over. Finally Kagome couldn't take it any more and flipped them once again. She looked down into Sesshoumaru eyes once again before she impaled herself on him. Sesshoumaru's beast told him that he should be on top in the position of control but the attempt was only half hearted if that because they both liked the way that she looked moving above them where they could watch her expressions clearly and the way her breasts bounced with each thrust.

Sesshoumaru could feel that they were both close and once again changed their position. Kagome was on her knees with Sesshoumaru behind her pounding into her with demonic speed. They roared in unison as they reached their peak at the same time. When Sesshoumaru regained control over the movements of his body he rolled them and pulled Kagome close to his body. He nuzzled her neck as she snuggled closer to him exhaustedly.

End Lemon

"_I love you my mate. Sleep well." _Sesshoumaru said to her as she slowly slipped into sleep. _'And I you Sesshoumaru. Sleep well.'_ Sesshoumaru thought about the day as Kagome slept and moved his hand to her abdomen. He had not told anyone but the slayer was with child. Sesshoumaru couldn't wait until his own mate was pupped. He would love seeing her heavy with his child. Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's hand on her stomach and finally something hit her. Sango had smelt different today. Now she knew why. Her best friend and sister was pregnant. She wondered if that was what Sesshoumaru was thinking about and if he was she knew that he didn't dislike the idea. She wished that she was. Kagome wanted a child that was really hers and Sesshoumaru's. Of course they had Rin and Shippou but it was not the same as having one of their own.

Neither one of them knew but at that moment both of their wishes were becoming a reality.

Well that's two chapters in one night. I bored and found myself with a lot of free time over spring break and decided to write as much as I could. I hope that you like both chapters. Please review. Until next time. Later.


End file.
